Cher-ish
by Cryztalline
Summary: Kurt returns to Lima to show the glee club the might on the music of the Goddess of Pop, Cher. This turn of events will rise tension specially after Blaine's reveal to Sam over his crush on him. Continuation to "Viva Forever!" which was following the show's canon until "Guilty Pleasures". Will feature the NY side as well.
1. Dov'è l'amore

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. This story is the continuation of my previous story, "**_**Viva Forever!**_**", give it a look in case you want to understand this one better. **

oOo

The train trip from New York to Ohio was pretty boring and unentertaining; still with all things going on in his life Kurt thought it was the perfect time to meditate about what to do once he arrived at Lima. He was sure that Burt and Carole were going to be ecstatic about his surprise arrival; it felt like ages since he had seen them. He had talked to his dad a couple of times when at New York, Burt assured him that his room was left untouched and left just like he left it before he went to New York, same with Finn's. He also informed Kurt that Sam was looking for a new place to stay as he began to feel like a freeloader living with them even though neither him nor Finn lived there and despise both Carole and Burt's insisting he preferred to look into other places. Where would he staying now? Another huge part of coming back to Ohio was meeting up with Blaine. Even if they broke up he still wanted to pass time with him and catch up with whatever he had done since the last time they saw each other. He really regretted not taking his iPod with him on the trip, only thing he had on was his phone with some movie soundtracks, a few Beyoncé songs, instrumental music for some Joni Mitchell songs and some greatest hits albums, among them one from Christina Aguilera, another one from Celine Dion and the last one was Cher's. Looking at the songs it would have been music heaven for a drag queen but he wasn't in the mood for upbeat songs, he really had to reflect on what he was going to say and do once he arrived, Celine Dion seemed like the better choice but he accidentally clicked on Cher's "Dov'è L'amore", damn touchscreens and that "Las Vegas" playlist he made! Still the song seemed appropriate enough, mostly because he barely understood the Italian spoken parts on the song and not much concentration was needed due to that. The trip was sure to be long but the night was young, not young enough to be spent on a train but still young enough to get things straight.

oOo

"Thank you so much for letting me stay at your place, I really don't want to be a load for you so whenever you feel like you need space feel free to kick me out." Sam told Blaine as he chuckled at the remark.

"That's nonsense, you can stay here for as long as you need. I totally understand how hard it can be to look for a place to stay so until you find a place to stay, at least until we graduate, my place is your place." Both of them entered Blaine's room as Sam left some of the stuff he packed on one corner of the room. "Let me go find a mattress for you, make yourself comfortable while I'm at it."

Alone on Blaine's room, Sam couldn't help but feel a bit uninvited, Blaine was pretty cool about him staying at his place but knowing the feeling he had for him before he felt he was going to make things pretty complicated for him. Sleeping in the same room as your former crush was something he doubted he could do so who knew if Blaine could handle it. He consulted this with Brittany before as well, specially knowing that during her practice with Blaine for Spice Girls week Blaine confessed his attraction to him, still she was pretty cool about it as well as on him staying at his place, he just didn't want his stay there to cause tension between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Found one! Mind giving me a hand?" Sam quickly went to Blaine's location to help him get the mattress into his room.

"Thanks for all the help, Blaine. I really want to pay you back some way for all of this. I mean I'm sort of still in debt with Sugar for buying me the outfit I wore for last week's assignment on the glee club but I'm willing to go find a part time job to pay you for everything as well." Sam said as both guy carried the mattress down the corridor.

"Hey, friendship is something that doesn't need payment. Knowing that you have a roof above your head is more than enough payment for me. Besides any money you earn should go to Sugar, those clothes did seem expensive." Blaine replied back. They had finally reached Blaine's room and carefully they got the mattress into the room.

"I really appreciate it Blaine, but I'm in debt with you. Burt and Carole never let me pay them money for staying at their place and as much as it helped me I felt like a leech, I don't want to feel that way again, especially with you. I agree, friendship is something that you can't pay for but I want to give something back." Blaine patted Sam's shoulder and shook his head.

"You can give me the money but I won't take it, I rather have you invest it into something you can benefit on or save it for the future. Now take this pillow and change into your sleep ware, tomorrow will be a busy day." Blaine said as he got into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "By the way, I'm taking a shower before sleeping, the hair gel's a bitch to get off completely would you rather take a shower first?"

"Nah, don't worry. I'll take one first thing tomorrow in the morning. I'd rather get some sleep. Thanks for asking though." Sam said as the sound of the shower began to sound from inside the bathroom. As he rummaged through his bag he noticed he brought no sleeping shirts with him. He didn't mind sleeping shirtless but deep inside he felt Blaine could get a bit uneasy with having his former crush sleeping shirtless on the same room as him. He began searching for the next best thing to get on before Blaine got out of the shower. How could he forget to bring a shirt with him? Besides he was going to stay at a guy's house, he had a girlfriend, why in the world would he want to expose his body to another guy who he knew was crushing on him? As he continued to look for something his cellphone vibrated, it was a text from Brittany.

_Missing u. Blaine Warbler's pretty nice for letting you stay at his place so be nice with him! Don't tempt him, and if you do invite me over so we can have a 3-way. Sweet dreams._

_-Britt_

Brittany was really the girlfriend any person would want, she was pretty cool about him being friends with a guy who was crushing on him, that was the main reason as of why he never dreamt on leaving her, girls like her were pretty hard to find. Before he could reply back to her, he heard shower stop. He had little time to get something on him before Blaine came out and saw him; the least he wanted was to raise sexual tension between them on the first night at his place. Without anything close he just grabbed the sheets that Blaine gave him and covered himself just as Blaine came out of the bathroom.

"I thought you said you were going to take more time showering?" Sam asked as he covered himself with the sheets and saw Blaine, wearing his sleeping ware which consisted of a grey tank top and some navy blue pants, walking out of the bathroom, the steam from the hot water made it hard to see his face.

"I did take a long time, getting the gel out completely is a really tedious job." Blaine said as he dried his head with a towel.

Sam shrugged at him while still trying to cover himself up. "Well I guess we have different definitions for long." Blaine finished drying his head and as he took the towel off Sam saw his wild curly dark hair. He had never seen Blaine without his hair gel and even though both Brittany and Kurt told him how different he looked he never had the chance of seeing it himself. "Dude! You could have totally given Jacob Ben Israel a run for his money back when he had his afro!"

Blaine's face turned red, he felt a bit embarrassed about Sam seeing his real hair. "It's normally not this crazy looking, it's getting pretty long, I've been thinking of cutting it really short just to get rid of all of the maintenance and to save off on all of the money I invest on hair gel."

"Don't, its pretty cool actually. No need to feel ashamed about it, you look pretty amazing like that." Sam said as Blaine's face, while still red, was now red due to the compliment. "Besides, if I can live without getting a mouth reduction, you can don't need to cut your hair. It's who you are."

"Your lips aren't bad at all. I bet you're an amazing kisser…" Blaine then froze. Why did he say that? He was pretty nervous about having Sam stay at his place without making anything that might seem like if he was trying to hit on him. He saw Sam looking a bit startled himself. "… or at least that's what Brittany told me. Its not as if I knew or cared really." He replied back while giving a nervous laugh.

Sam got caught off guard by the comment but he knew it was just a honest compliment, its not as if he was trying to hit on him, they were just best friends. That's what best friends do; they compliment each other, right?

"By the way, are you planning on sleeping shirtless? If you're getting hot I could get the air conditioner on." Blaine said as Sam was the one with the red face now.

"Oh not really, it just that… well its really embarrassing. I forgot to pack on a shirt to use while sleeping." Sam said while trying to avoid eye contact with Blaine.

"You should have told me, I'll lend you something if you need a shirt. I don't know if they will fit but something's something, right?" Sam just smiled as Blaine gave him a black tank top. "Try it on and tell me if it fits, if not I think I have some of those shirts that never fitted me because I bought them a size bigger."

Even though the bottom of the shirt didn't cover the lowest part of his abs and belly button Sam just pulled his Superman boxers a bit upwards to dissimulate. "It fits perfectly, thanks again man!"

"No problem, well I'll get to sleep myself, sorry for keeping you up." Blaine said as he turned off the lights.

"Don't worry, sleep tight." Sam knew how hard it was for Blaine to keep thing cool now that they were sharing the same house but he knew he needed to try and make things easy for both of them. Besides they were best friends, right?

oOo

**A/N: So here it is, following the Spice Girls tribute I bring to you another themed fanfic, now with the Goddess of Pop, Cher. For those of you who read "Viva Forever!" I hope you enjoy this as much as you did in case you liked it, and for all the Kyder/Ritty fans who read it please don't kill me but on this story I'll focus on the Blam/Slaine relationship, I love Kitty and Ryder as a couple but I wanted to keep things fresh and different, plus I love the idea of those two together as well. I hope you understand! If you're a new reader feel free to check out "Viva Forever!" just to gain a better understanding at some stuff going on in this story. I really hope all of you liked the beginning and continue to enjoy this story as it progresses.**

**XOXO **


	2. It's In His Kiss

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

"Alright you useless walking bags of meat, I'll assume you are exhausted rather than just plain inept at what you do and that a ten minute break will be more than enough to have you perform like you are supposed to!" Sue Sylvester yelled from the megaphone to every Cheerio on the football field. "I want you all in pyramid formation when the time's done, understood?"

All Cheerios replied _yes_ in unison as they dispersed around the field to make the most out of their free ten minutes. Brittany, Blaine and Jake headed to the bleacher to join Ryder and Kitty.

"I can't believe a stupid fight got us into this hell. This woman is as crazy as they can get." Jake said while trying to catch his breath.

"You'll get used to the ridiculous routines and to Sue's temper in no time. Believe me, first day was just as crazy, if not more, than today." Blaine said while taking a sip of water from his mug.

"Besides its not as if you're the only one tired, suffering is a collective matter. It's the whole point of being in a team, of being a Cheerio." Kitty said while resting her head in Ryder's chest.

"Cheerios my balls, more like Sue Sylvester and her bitches." Jake snapped back while drinking some of Gatorade.

"I'll hand it to Jake here, football practice is also really exhausting as well but coach Sylvester's demands are beyond ridiculous, I mean what the hell's a "triple inversed cartwheel summersault"? Sometimes I think she just comes up with those names to intimidate us." Ryder said while running his hand's trough Kitty's hair. "Looking on the bright side I get to spend more time with you." He said before kissing her rosy lips.

Jake just rolled his eyes while Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you guys are a couple now, I bet that makes the Cheerios practice a lot easier for you, Ryder."

"It sure does, I mean this just takes the couples being team dynamic to a whole other level. I mean if the football team took girls in I would be begging for you to enter." Ryder told Kitty, who in return smiled back at him.

"That's sweet, but between getting my teeth's pulled by coach Sylvester and being tackled by a bunch of sweaty guys with jock straps I'll rather take the first one. Still I appreciate the thought." She said before kissing his cheek.

"Have you ever considered asking Marley to join the Cheerio's? That could give you a bit more of motivation." Brittany said as Jake gave her an uncaring look.

"I love her to much to make her go through this torture. Besides as much as she claims she has changed, I wouldn't doubt Kitty would lead a bunch of the Cheerios to make her stay on the team as miserable as possible." Kitty just glared at Jake as Ryder just laughed about it.

"I doubt that, she's too busy giving me some love, but Britt does have a point, you need something or someone to motivate you, at the very least you could invite Marley to see the practice." Ryder told Jake who seemed convinced by the argument.

"That does sound more like something that could be done, does Sylvester allow spectators during Cheerio's practices?" He asked as Kitty just shrugged and Brittany's train of thought seemed to have gotten lost.

"Umm, I think she does as long as the practices are on the football field. She hates when there are people in the gym when we're doing practices there." Blaine answered as he realized nether of his other fellow Cheerio's knew the answer.

"Cool, so I'll let her know about that. Still don't want her to be all alone, she might get bored or scared with all of Sue's screams." Jake said while Brittany seemed to come up with something.

"I could ask Sam to come along, he's never come and see any of my cheerleading practices, I could finally show him how I do the triple inversed cartwheel summersault." She said while Ryder gave her a confused look.

"I would like to see that myself, is that even a real move?" He asked while Brittany nodded.

"It's actually quite simple, first you stand on your hands for a few seconds and then you jus…" She got cut short by Sue Sylvester's megaphone yelling at them.

"Brittany, Kitty, Anderson get your lazy asses over here and get into pyramid formation! By the way, half breed, Beiber-on-steroids, newbies go on the bottom of the pyramid!" She yelled from afar while all five of them walked back to the fields.

"Crap, here we go again." Jake told Ryder as they got on their knees and prepared to sustain the cheerleaders who were going to use them as a base.

oOo

"So Finn's going to college? Good for him! Don't get me wrong, I supported his decision of joining the army but I think the kid deserves a chance at seeing if studying can get him a career he enjoys." Burt told Carole as they ate supper.

"As long as he's happy I don't see a problem, hopefully he'll find a good job afterwards." Carole said while slicing her food.

"If everything else fails I don't see why he can't inherit the family business." Burt said jokingly.

A knock on the door was heard. Burt got up the table and walked towards the door not expecting whom he was about to find in the other end.

"I was wondering when you were going to come to visit." He then went ahead and hugged his son while still surprised about seeing him again.

"Missed you too dad, sorry about not letting you know about this, I sort of wanted it to be a surprise." Kurt said while still embracing his father.

"Well you sure as hell did. Come on in, I'm sure Carole will be ecstatic about seeing you again. Just don't tell her I got all surprise and stuff, I got a reputation to maintain." Burt told Kurt while he got inside the house.

oOo

"So how did Cheerio's practice go? I got a text from Brittany saying Ryder and Jake had a tough first day." Sam asked Blaine while lying in the mattress he used as a bed.

"Well today being Sunday makes it a lot harder. Ever since Sue started making Cheerios practice mandatory on weekends as well things have gotten harder." Blaine said, while also lying on his bed and turning to Sam's direction. "Where you able to get to the gym though?"

"Yeah, your house it a lot closer to it than how Kurt's was. I mean, I suppose that the extra walking worked as a mini cardio workout but I would rather pump the iron rather than get tired by the walking." Sam replied. he still had his gym clothes on. The tight tank top made his chiseled chest and abs easily noticeable as well as his huge, strong arms. "I mean it's paying off isn't it? One doesn't maintain this guns just by slacking off." Sam flexed his arms and his muscles mesmerized Blaine, which Sam noticed and decided to stop, why ruin the perfectly friendly moment by tempting his best friend.

"Yeah the results are… amazing. Brittany is such a lucky girl for having such a fit guy as her boyfriend." Blaine said in the least flirty tone as his self control allowed him to.

"Thanks dude, I'm flattered. Still there's more to a guy other than physique. For example you have a great body yourself but you also have amazing talent, like you can sing and act and dance." Did he just tell the guy who was crushing on him he had a great body? Not that he was lying but still, he wasn't supposed to gush the guy who was crushing on him about his body, it could give away the wrong message. "I mean all of the glee club guys on the calendar had amazing bodies don't they? But there's more to them than just their physical appearance."

Blaine's expression turned from a surprised and a hint of happiness, to a bit more warm but disillusioned one. "That's true, we're all different and special in our own way. It's just that… I don't want to sound like such a train wreck by saying this but I'm sort of jealous of Brittany." There, he said it. Still he didn't want to make Sam, whose expression gave away a mixed vibe of surprise and uneasiness, uncomfortable.

"Jealous of her because…?" Was Blaine hitting on him indirectly? Crap, he must have taken the body comment the way it wasn't intended to be taken.

"Because she has someone to rely on, she had someone to be with her in the good and bad times. She had someone who loves her back." Sam noticed that Blaine was trying to prevent himself from breaking down into tears. "Ever since Kurt and I broke-up I've felt nothing but empty, he was the one and I screwed things up between us." It was to late now; the tears and sobbing were here.

Sam got up from the mattress up to Blaine's bed and took a seat there. "Don't say that, if he had been the one both of you would still be together."

"You don't get it Sam, you got someone that returns the immense affection you give to back at you. Cheerios practice was hell for me today, Brittany was talking about you, Jake mentioned how much he loved Marley and Ryder and Kitty were cuddling and kissing in a way I would only experience in a dream. Face the truth, no one will ever pay attention to me anymore and it's all my fault." Blaine said while still pouring tears from his eyes and sobbing while at it.

Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, he was an amazing person and anyone would have been lucky to be with him. "Don't say that, love doesn't only come in the form of a boyfriend, you got us all at the glee club, we love you even if some of us don't demonstrate is as much as others." Sam noticed he was cleaning the tears on Blaine's face, Blaine would do the same if he had been the one crying because that's what friends do, right?

"You really mean that? Do you love me?" Blaine asked while trying to prevent his sobbing from taking him over.

"Of course I mean it, we love you, I love you, everybody lov…" Sam was unable to finish his sentence as he felt a pair of lips lock with his, it took him less than a second to realize Blaine was kissing him.

He had done it, he finally kissed Sam and he loved it. He was honest about everything he said and it was not his intention to take advantage of the situation to kiss his crush, it was an involuntary action. The adrenaline of the moment plus Sam's sweet and soft caressing just made it happen.

There he was, sitting in his best friend's bed receiving a kiss from him. Sam never imagined this could ever happen, specially considering the situation that led to it. The thing that made Sam feel uneasy about everything wasn't the fact that his best friend had kissed him or that he was receiving a kiss from another guy or even knowing that he was doing this while dating a sweet girl like Brittany, the thing that scared him the most was that their lips had been locked for a while now and he didn't make it stop, as a matter of fact he enjoyed and didn't want it to end. He felt Blaine's hand running itself against his blonde hair and he noticed he was running his against his cheek. He wasn't controlling himself, he wasn't in control, it was as if something else was making him do all of this but still knew it was what he wanted. In an act of self-determination he pulled away from Blaine.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Blaine, still teary eyed, said while rushing out of the room and inside the bathroom. Sam heard the sound of the door being locked as well as Blaine's quiet but still painful sobbing.

oOo

**Sorry for taking so long to write this part, I was sort of blocked on how I wanted this to progress. I read some other fics to get a bit of inspiration, not specifically Sam/Blaine ones but fics in general. Again if some things, such as Kitty and Ryder being a couple or Jake and Ryder being part of the Cheerios comes to you as confusing I would suggest for you to read my previous fic, "Viva Forever!" (Yeah I just did shameless self-promotion, sue me.)**

**Hope you're enjoying it! **


	3. Where Do You Go

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

What had just happened? It was not something usual of him to just let his instincts take over and have him do involuntary actions. As a matter of fact it was not even something usual on regular human beings, if he had learned something about biology class was that made humans different from animals was the fact that they were able to get in control of their actions. He had just lowered himself to become a mindless animal by getting guided by his instincts. If Sam were to not talk to him ever again he wouldn't blame him, the thing he had just done would have been something only comparable to what Kurt told him Dave Karofsky did to him two years ago while on the locker rooms. Who in their right mind would have forced a kiss on someone, especially on someone who was supposed to be their best friend? He was a total wreck and he knew it, what he did was no better than Tina Vaporub-ing him while asleep. He heard a knock on the bathroom door; he knew he needed to confront Sam, he just didn't imagine he was going to be the one to have the initiative to begin it.

"Umm… dude is everything like… okay?" Sam's voice reeked with uneasiness and doubt; Blaine knew it was his fault. "I'm not angry or anything, it just caught me off guard."

He cleared his throat and wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry about that, it wasn't my intention to freak you out. I wasn't myself." Blaine then went ahead and unlocked the bathroom's door lock and came out. "It was something stupid and idiotic."

"It's cool, I mean it could have happened to anyone, right?" Sam looked uncomfortable and pretty unsettled but Blaine knew he was trying to hide it; still it was as if he was trying to avoid eye contact as well.

Blaine knew that the interactions between each other were going to be awkward, he knew than Sam was going to have a harder time living under the same roof such as him now that he had done that. "I think you should move out."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you kicking me out? You know everything I said was in a friendly way man! I wasn't trying to tempt you into doing anything you would reget!"

"I'm not kicking you out, I just think it would be better for you to move out. I care to much for you and our friendship to jeopardize it by my stupid actions." Blaine said while Sam's expression toned down a bit. "Besides after what just happened it's pretty clear I'm not over you. I thought I was mature enough to be friends with my former crush but I'm clearly not."

Sam felt a gut feeling of guilt inside him. "I was sort of my fault as well you know, you don't need to take the blame for everything. I admit that some of my behavior and remark might have triggered that as well." He remembered the kiss, as much as it caught him off-guard he remember not letting go until he had realized what was happening. If compared to Blaine's reasoning he had gave in to the animal in him as well.

"Still I don't want what was going between us to be ruined by other wrong moves from either of our parts. If you can bare staying here for the night I'll feel more than lucky but I'll start looking for places for you to stay, I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible and I know that no matter how hard we try it will pretty hard to feel that way if we continue to live together." Blaine said as Sam just nodded, as much as he liked Blaine he knew he was right, they could only maintain their friendship by being apart, he that's what the language arts teacher would label as ironic, or was it oxymoron? Guess that's what he got for not paying attention last class.

"I guess you're right. Its sort of a bummer though, I was looking forward to spending more time with you, most friends don't see each other after high school anymore so if that was to be the case I wanted to make the most out of our time at McKinley." As he heard this words Blaine got devastated but just for the sake of credibility he contained his emotions and gave Sam a nod. "Still if you wouldn't mine me staying today…"

"No not at all." Blaine said giving Sam a shy smile. Sam just smiled back while still eluding eye contact. Well done Anderson, this time you blew it.

oOo

"So let me see if I understand, Santana agreed to go with you to The Sound of Music?" Kurt said to the computer screen with Rachel on the other end.

"I know! I myself didn't believe it would happen. For all that we know she might actually enjoy it." She replied back.

"Sounds like you'll have yourself a fun night. I'm glad, you deserve it." He said while she smirked.

"It's your turn now, how did everyone react to you coming back?"

"Well, actually I've just met with my dad and Carole. As expected they both were quite amused with seeing me again." Kurt told his friend from his side of the screen.

"You should totally surprise the people at McKinley. I'm sure Mr. Shue as well as Artie, Tina, Blaine and the rest of the glee club would appreciate it. I mean Santana did it, Finn did it, Mercedes and Mike did it, even Quinn and Puck have done it." Rachel's argument was convincing enough, but still mentoring the club needed preparation and he still had no idea of what to bring to the table.

"It seems compelling but still if I arrive there without letting people know beforehand I should at least come with a pre-planned lesson or theme or something." Kurt said as Rachel did her brainstorming expression. Kurt knew that if someone was to come up with an amazing idea for the glee club it had to be Rachel, especially now that she wasn't on the club to hog all of the attention.

Rachel finally came up with an option. "You could do an artist inspired theme just like the Madonna or Whitney Houston ones we did back in the day."

"Well according to Blaine they did a themed assignment last week."

She nodded as she remembered. "Oh right, Spice Girls. Still it's not like if it would be out of place, I mean all artist have a different approach on music. If you pick something completely far from that you could come up with an amazing idea."

"That's right but I'd rather not risk it. I'll come up with something soon enough." Kurt answered back as Rachel just gave him her 'supportive' smile.

"Alright do what you think works best. As for now I need to go, I'll try to talk to you sometime tomorrow. Kisses to everyone!"

"Same here, talk to you later!" As the video chat closed Kurt noticed his cellphone vibrate. It was a text from Adam, they had been seeing each other for a while now and if he didn't knew better it could be said that they were sort of a couple now. It then came to his head that going to McKinely, even if it was just to greet everyone for a split second, meant facing Blaine yet again. It was not that he didn't want to see him but he was sure he was going to ask stuff, the kind of stuff that would hurt him. He could just lie about it but last time they deceived each other the result was probably the most painful breakup they would experience in their entire lives, because no matter what people say, there's no love like the first love.

oOo

Dusk was starting to take over as Sam finished his last phone call. "I feel like the biggest freeloader in the world. I've asked virtually everyone I get along with at the glee club and no one seems to be able to take me in for more than two days."

Blaine tried to comfort him while still keeping distance from him. "What did Brittany told you? She's your girlfriend right? Up to my understanding she even was Rory's home host during his time here at the States."

"Yeah she was my first option, she said she would have love me to stay at her place but according to her, Lord Tubbington is using the guest room as a rumpus room for poker nights with his cat pals. She seriously needs to get rid of that cat; I swear that animal hates me.

Blaine gave Sam a confused look. "How can you be so sure that the cat hates you?"

"Trust me, it does. As for the rest, Artie said he can't due to his parent being out of town, Tina says her parents don't trust her with another guy around due to the Vaporub incident, Joe's not really able to bring guests mostly because his father's family is staying there for the week, Wade's family is still moving in furniture on their new house and asking Sugar would be to much, specially after all the help she gave me during Spice Girls week." Sam made a fair point.

"I could ask Ryder, he seems like a nice guy. I'm sure he could let you stay at his place." Blaine told Sam who's face lit up.

"You think you could do that for me? That's awesome dude! But I don't get along much with him, all I know is that he had something going on with the mean cheerleader who has a Quinn vibe going on."

Blaine just patted Sam's shoulder. "Hey its time for you to make some new friends. Isn't he on the football team as well? I imagined all of you jocks got along with each other."

Sam shrugged. "He's also on the football and basketball team, I'm on the synchronized swimming team. According to both teams, if the sport doesn't involve contact with balls then you don't get the jock title."

Blaine chuckled at the remark. "Really? No contact with balls? And they call me gay." Sam couldn't help but laugh as well.

Sam couldn't believe that some hours ago both of them were arguing about anything, moments like this were the ones that made his relationship with Blaine, at whatever point it stood at the moment, something he cherished. "Blaine Anderson, no matter how much surprises you have in store for me, I just want you to know that I don't want to ever again have tension between us. So what do you say, bros for life?" Sam then went ahead and placed his fist in front of Blaine who gave the warmest smile he had seen him give ever since he revealed his attraction to him.

"For ever and ever." Blaine beamed a smile at Sam and bumped fist with him following a friendly hug.

oOo

**A/N: I know I've been taking forever to include songs and this being a "tribute" fanfic kind of forces me to include them at some point and I will, just wait for it. (I've had included some refences to Cher though, I mean the "Half Breed" one from the last chapter was pretty obvious). I do think that this chapter sort of redeemed the mess that was going on in the previous two, I felt like I felt when writing "Viva Forever!" when I wrote this chapter, I think I now know the direction I want this story to follow so I hope the way I wrote this chapter reflects it. I've also been thinking of getting a beta reader to help me have this flow as good as possible, so if you're interested feel free to send me a PM. Finally just a little disclaimer, the Ryder/Sam living together matter is just for storytelling purposes, I know it sounds a bit to familiar to a situation planted on CastleQuill's amazing fic "Countdown to Regionals" (which I encourage you to read in case you haven't) but everything in this story is original and straight out of my head.**

**Hope you're enjoying the ride!**


	4. All or Nothing

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. This chapter will introduce an original character, I myself don't like OC so much but I figured the reason for it was that I couldn't picture them in my head so to make the imagination process easier for some of you just picture my OC looking like Candice Swanepoel. Sorry for the small rant and I hope you enjoy the chapter. For your greater enjoyment, play Cher's "All or Nothing" just to feel more in the mood of the story. **

oOo

"I can't believe I agreed to come to a musical about Nazis and nuns. You owe me two hours of my life back, Berry." Santana and Rachel both walked out of the theater and into the dazzling streets of New York. The whole scene would have been perfectly mesmerizing if it wasn't for the sound of transit filling the air.

"The Sound of Music is one of the gems of musical theater, you should feel honored for having witnessed such an ingenious work of art at no other place than Broadway." Rachel replied slightly snarky.

"Whatever, I'll show you real fun. There's a nightclub close to Central Park that people say is really something special. I bet you five bucks you'll have a better time there than on this so called play."

Rachel gave Santana a snide look. "Musical, it's a musical. A play differs completely from the concept of a musical in so many ways, if any other theater scholar had heard you say that-" Santana pressed her index finger in front of Rachel's lips.

"Okay, rule number one for the night, no theater talk for the rest of the evening unless you want me to sell the story of how I murdered Rachel Berry with a spoon to some frustrated director with lack of imagination and terrible taste in music." Rachel just nodded while feeling a bit scared. "Rule number two, you'll follow me without asking stupid questions until we arrive to the club. Finally, rule number three, if I find a hot hookup you'll keep your trap shut and if by any chance you find one for yourself I'll do the same. Understood?"

"Yes mam."

oOo

It was pretty early compared to the regular time Sam went to sleep, let it be the slight awkwardness between Blaine and him over the kiss or the fact that there was no Xbox nor TV, something made him decide to sleep earlier, but as much as he wished he could he couldn't actually sleep. The thought of him slightly enjoying kissing Blaine was spinning around in his head, could he be attracted to Blaine as well? He never thought of himself as being gay, he knew he liked girls, plus during his freshman year at McKinley when Kurt tried to get him to sing a duet with him he remember Kurt if he was gay. He remembered denying it but what if Kurt knew about him being gay even before Sam himself knew? He could as well be bisexual just like Brittany. The whole tornado of thoughts just made Sam a lot more confused, he just sighed a bit louder than how he hoped and continued to think.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Blaine's voice startled him; he probably heard the huge sigh he gave.

"A bit, its just that I have so much going on through my mind I can't bare sleeping in peace."

"Yeah I understand, it happens to me sometimes as well. Have your tried counting sheep?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckled at the remark. "Nah, that never worked for me, I always loose count before I get sleepy."

"What's bothering you? We could talk it out."

"It's sort of a complicated topic, I'd rather not. Its not that I don't trust you or anything, the thing is that I don't know if I trust myself."

Blaine turned on his lamp and turned to Sam's direction. "It's not about the little… incident that happened earlier right? I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself for doing that to you, if its keeping you awake I'll just feel worse about it."

"Don't blame yourself dude, you're a great person and an amazing friend, you just did what your instincts told you. Still its not the kiss that's keeping me awake, its just some unresolved issues I have with myself." Sam saw how Blaine still had his guilty face.

"Alright, I'll leave you think then. Still if you need anything feel free to ask. Again I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry, its cool. Sleep well." Sam then saw how the small light went off and the room got filled with darkness again. Could telling Blaine make things better or worse? He still had to get it through Brittany first, after all she was his girlfriend and she had been nothing but loving and caring for the whole time they had been a couple. Life was so complicated already, adding this just made Sam's head hurt. He thought Brittany was the one for him but what if she wasn't?

oOo

The taxi pulled over and both girls got out. Santana led the way until they found the club. A huge pink neon sign read "Bedazzle" the lights from inside beamed different colors and the noise could be hear faintly through the walls.

"Here's the place, it's a lot less fancy that how I thought but I can live with it." Santana said as both girls got near the door.

"Wait, this isn't one of those lesbian clubs right? I just don't feel like being harassed by unknown girls." Rachel said timidly as Santana turned around and gave her a heads to toe eye inspection.

"Don't flatter yourself, I doubt any girl or boy, for that matter, would lay eyes on you with those clothes. But no this isn't a lesbian club, it's just a regular club that could be filled with lesbians. Just be the obnoxious person you regularly are and try to keep up with me." Santana then opened the door and both girls walked it, the neon lights inside the club were blinding and people danced like if their lives depended on it. "Hey I'll tell you something, just to keep things at peace I'll buy you a drink."

"You don't have to do that." Rachel told Santana, who completely ignored her and walked her to the bar.

She called the bartender as both of them took a seat. "Give her whatever won't make me regret bringing her here."

The bartender looked at both of them for a while. "Could you girls show me your ID's? Your friend doesn't seem old enough to be able to drink much of what we have to offer."

Rachel then got nervous, they weren't old enough to drink, let alone be on the club. Santana seemed calm enough and took care of the situation. "Are you implying that I look old? Listen buddy, give her the damn drink unless you want me to tell the manager of this place that his bartenders don't do their job well rather than just insult the clients. Believe me, I could tweet a bad review of this place and you'll end up in the street in no time." The bartender, slightly intimidated apologized and went to prepare the drink. "See? No one messes with me or my bitches unless they want me to go all Lima Heights on them." Rachel couldn't help but smile.

As the drink arrived both girls turned around to check out the main stage on the club. A man with a microphone took the stage and began to make his announcement. "I sure hope everyone's having a great time here at Bedazzle!" The crowd of people went wild and hollered as loud as possible. "Now, today's open mic night, anyone with a good enough voice to keep the party going on?"

Chattered filled the air as some people began trying to gain enough courage to get on stage. "We could totally make whoever gets on that stage feel ashamed of themselves if we sang." Santana remarked as Rachel nodded while taking a sip from her drink.

"Looks like we have someone brave enough! What's your name sweetheart?" A blonde girl with slim figure wearing a glittery silver blouse, white jean shorts, white silver flats and an a lot of glimmering bracelets walked on stage and introduced herself to the public. "Hi, my name's Marina."

"Alright people at Bedazzle, give it up for Marina!" The crowd again went wild and noise was the only audible sound in the club.

"She seems like one of those blabber mouth, stuck up bitches. I bet Sugar has a better singing voice than her." Santana snapped as Rachel finished her drink. "Still, I'd tap that."

"Oh come on, give her a chance. Some pretty girls can sing too, maybe not as well as me or at a lower extent you, but still. I mean look at Quinn, she was a pretty decent singer. Plus she's the only blonde girl I know you never slept with so I think that just gives her more points." Rachel replied while still watching the main stage.

Santana just laughed the comment off while giving Rachel a small pat on the shoulder. "Oh Berry, if you only knew."

Back on the main stage, the host gave the final announcement. "Alright Marina, tonight you'll be singing a classic from back in the nineties, Cher's "All or Nothing". The lyrics are on the screen in case you don't know them. Blow us away!" The crowd applauded as Marina took the microphone and the music began to play.

"Cher? Well this might be a gay bar after all, sorry about that Rachel." Santana said as the music continued to fill the air.

"_I've been standing out in the rain,__I've been calling your name,__ g__ot that lonely feeling again__calling out your name__. __Do you hear me? Do you want me?_"

"Wow, her voice's so soft. I've never heard a Cher song being sang in that register before. She's not bad, still I think either one of us could beat her." Rachel told Santana who was caught on the blonde girl's singing. "Santana?"

"Um… yeah, she's not that bad, but as you said, we could wipe the floor with her." She said while getting out of the trance.

"_Baby it's all or nothing now__I don't wanna run and I can't walk out__. __You're breaking my heart if you leave me now__. __Don't wanna wait for ever._"

oOo

It was pretty late and Blaine could still hear Sam twisting and turning on the mattress below. He knew he wasn't concealing sleep and it was probably his fault. How could he be so reckless about something like that? His best friend was now having such a hard time probably feeling uncomfortable about sleeping under the same roof as him and it was all because he went ahead and kissed without thinking of the consequences.

"Are you alright Sam? Still having a hard time sleeping?" He asked as Sam turned to his direction.

"A bit, all this thinking is keeping me a bit unsettled. Still nothing about you, I promise." Sam replied back as Blaine just knew he did it to make him feel better.

"You don't need to hid the truth from me Sam, I know that if I'm not the main issue here I contributed to the problem. Tell me the truth, I can handle it."

"The thing is that I don't know if I can handle it." His friend replied with nervousness in his voice.

"I really hate being pushy but if we don't solve this right now you could have a hard time sleeping for a lot of time from now and I couldn't live with myself knowing that. Come one open up to me."

He heard Sam took a deep breath and Blaine began preparing himself mentally to face whatever Sam had to say. "I kind of… I mean I sort of, like…"

"Come on, let it out and just say it. It will be easy, I promise."

Sam once again sighed. "I actually enjoyed the kiss you gave me."

Blaine's mental preparations seemed useless now. He had prepared to hear anything but that. "You what? Like, for real?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm meant it. When you gave me the kiss it took me a bit to realize it was actually happening but once I noticed I sort of wanted to continue."

"At the risk of sounding nosy, why did you pull away if you enjoyed it?" Blaine sort of felt both scared and overly exhilarated and prideful.

"I don't know, I guess I was afraid. One does not simply live all of his life thinking he likes girl to end up enjoying being kissed by his best guy friend." Sam answered back.

"I suppose that was quite a shock for you, still we don't know if you actually like guys. I mean it could have been a reflex or something. Like, you're so used to kissing girls that you've come to enjoy kisses and couldn't help but differentiate that it was a guy this time." Blaine said while leaning over to Sam's side.

"That actually makes a lot of sense! Like, Brittany always surprise kisses me but still every time she does it I enjoy it just because I know the kiss is coming from her. Maybe that happened here too. Dude, you're a genius!" Sam said with a joyful tone in his voice, Blaine could tell that he was relieved. "I think I'll be able to sleep better now that that's clear. Thanks a ton man, I owe you one!"

Sam closed his eyes and began to feel as if he was going to sleep well for the night. Blaine on the other had was now having a cyclone of thoughts on his head. It was as if Sam had transferred his insomniac thoughts to him, this was going to be a long night.

oOo

The club was getting emptier as Rachel and Santana decided to leave the club. "Well for what was worth, I think it was not that bad." Santana told Rachel who looked tired.

"You shouldn't have left me go to that bathroom alone, the stall door got stuck and I had to climb my way out." Rachel said, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, didn't you see the looks that girl with the douche boyfriend was giving me? She totally had the hots for some spicy Latin food." Santana said with pride as they walked out. On their way they came across the blonde girl who sang earlier before. Rachel accidentally bumped with her and the girl's small purse fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't see you over there, let me pick that up for you." Rachel kneeled over to grab the purse.

"Thank you, sorry for getting in the way." She replied back as Rachel handed her the purse.

"By the way, your voice was delightful. You gave Cher a different spin." Rachel said as Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you! It's always nice to get a compliment. I'm Marina Walker by the way." She answered back.

"Rachel Berry, and this is my friend Santana."

"Santana Lopez for you." Santana snapped. Marina looked a bit surprised but still managed to keep her smile.

"Oh she's feisty, I like that." She told Rachel as she shook both girls hands.

"And she's over here and can here what you're saying." Santana said with a dry tone on her voice.

"Please excuse her, she gets like that when she's tired." Rachel apologized as Santana still looked annoyed.

"Why the hell does everyone keep talking as if I wasn't here?"

"Sorry Santana, totally rude of my part. So are you girls doing anything later this evening?" Marina replied as both of them looked in her direction.

"Well apart from trying to get to out apartment which we are kind of not being able to do because we're talking to someone who we don't know. No, we don't have any more plans." Santana said sarcastically.

"Oh… are you two like a couple or something?" She asked innocently.

"Pfff, me and Berry? Not in this life. I mean if she was blonde and had a nose a few foots smaller maybe." Santana said while giving Marina a flirty look.

"Oh then, I'm sorry about that as well. But still if I'm getting in the way feel free to pass on by. Don't mind me."

"It was nice talking to you, hope we can see each other sometime later." Rachel said as she smiled.

"Sure thing! Was nice talking to you, it was a pleasure!" Marina then went ahead and walked the opposite direction. Santana felt her hand put something on her pocket while leaving.

"Well, well, well. Look who got lucky today." She took out a calling card from her pocket. It read "Marina Walker, aspiring actress and singer" followed by her phone number. "Looks like she's into the same crap as you, Berry. Still I think she might be good enough for one night. Don't freak out if you see her one day on our apartment while on her undies."

"Ugh you're such a pig. Being the only living female you wouldn't hump has its benefits I suppose." Rachel said as both girls walked to their apartment.

oOo

**A/N: I apologize for taking forever to upload a new chapter. So here I introduce my original character, Marina Walker. I'll spoil a little part of the story and tell you she'll be an antagonist and will lead the way to the next story once "Cher-ish" finishes. As for the Blam portions I wanted to continue building up tension, hope it hasn't become tedious, next part will focus on them more, I promise!**

**Let me know what are your thoughts!**


	5. Strong Enough

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

The halls of McKinley were flooded with people as it was to be expected on a Monday morning. Blaine and Sam both decided to keep the kiss incident between them to protect both of their reputations and themselves. Even though Sam had more at stake if the secret got out, Blaine knew that if Tina by any means found out about it she was going to give him hell to pay since he basically did what she did to him but in an inverse way. The whole irony about it would be so deliciously exploitable for Tina to use against him that Blaine knew he had as much to loose as Sam. Even though both guys had stated there were no love feeling attached after they professes the fondness they both had towards their friendship, the awkwardness was still quite evident in their interactions. Blaine sort of envied Puck, who basically had slept with most of female portion of the glee club and still managed to act and receive friendly gestures from them.

Even though he knew no one was watching, Sam couldn't help but feel observed by the sea of students walking past him. Its not as if Blaine would spill the beans and let everyone know that they shared a kiss, or the fact that he enjoyed the kiss as much as Blaine probably did before feeling all guilty about it, right? He, after all, has just discussed with Blaine how no romantic feelings were to be shared between them anymore, they were just friends, best friends, bros for life. Still what if someone found out? What if one of them accidentally told someone about it? The negative vibes were starting to get to him but he knew that getting worried would only make people suspicious, he needed to calm down and relax. It's not as if anyone besides them knew about it, not even Blaine's parents, who were barely in the house to begin with, got to know about the whole incident. He just took a deep breath and continued his way down to his locker, at least until he felt two soft hands cover his eyes from behind him.

"Guess who?" Sam got startled but as soon as he recognized the voice he felt nothing but joy and peace.

"Oh God, you don't know how much I missed you." Sam said while smiling with his eyes still covered. He quickly turned around and shared a kiss with Brittany.

"Someone's in a got up with his right feet. How was sleep over with Blaine Warbler?" His girlfriend asked while holding hands and walking with Sam down to his locker.

"Cool, nothing special actually." Sam shrugged off the question trying to come off as casual as possible.

Brittany just raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Come on Sam, I know you're lying. Ever since Lord Tubbington and I finished watching all three seasons of Lie to Me we both became expert lie detectors, he's still a bit better at it then me but I'm not that far behind."

God did he hated that cat, first the room and now this. "Fine you got me, it was pretty… interesting to say the least. We sort of bonded a bit if you want to say it that way."

"That's sweet, was there any funny business?" She gave him a mischievous smile, could she know? Maybe that stupid cat of hers could predict the future or something. He needed to dissimulate, not that Brittany suddenly becoming Tim Roth would help but trying wouldn't hurt.

"Funny business as in… dirty jokes or prank calls?" Not his wisest improvisation but still it could have come off worse.

"I had in mind something like dirty pranks or booty calls but sure you can call it that." Sam knew how indiscrete Brittany could be at times but he had never been in the receiving end, at least not like this.

"Come on Britt, you know that I'd never cheat on you, specially with my best friend." He meant what he said, still he knew he had actually lied this time, he did kiss his best friend and enjoyed it.

"You're right, you are the sweetest guy I know, you wouldn't cheat on me just like I would never cheat on you." She kissed his cheek, which would normally make Sam feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside but the statement just made him feel gutted. She had total trust in him and betrayed it, its not as if she knew but still he wasn't the kind of guy who could pretend to not have conscience just to feel better about something. "Besides, I want you to know that I want my first threesome with a guy involved to have you. If you want to add Blaine Warbler in it I wouldn't mind at all."

"Wait, with a guy in it? Was Santana involved in the first one?" Curiosity had gotten the best of him; still the image of two hot girls together was nothing but turn on material for him.

"Yep, both Santana and Quinn. I never told you about it mostly because you dated both of them at some point and I thought you would find it a bit shocking but now you know." She kissed his cheek as the bell rang. "Well I need to get to math, see you in chemistry!" She walked away as Sam just stood there still a bit surprised by her confession.

"_Wow, all three of them? Score!_" He said to himself, three of the hottest girls at McKinley and he dated all of them, Noah Puckerman would have been proud.

oOo

His list had narrowed to three things now, 70's music, show tunes and euro pop. Actually considering they had done Spice Girls last week, euro pop seemed kind of redundant. Make those two categories. Kurt was torn on which one he could take if he was indeed planning on surprising the glee club with an unannounced appearance.

"Kurt, are you sure you don't want me to take you? It's been a while since your car has been used, I could give it some maintenance just to make sure it works properly." Burt said from the floor below.

"Don't worry dad, I'll take myself. Besides I don't want you to waste time doing that while on your work hours." Kurt replied back loud enough so his dad could listen.

"Alright then. By the way, it wouldn't be wasting my time if it means I get to spend time with my son." Kurt couldn't help but smile, his dad was probably the best person in the world, he even knew he still had some friendly chats with Blaine if they ever ran into each other somewhere in Lima, even after their break-up. Still he had to finish to come up with a good enough theme. Analyzing the two remaining ones he knew that most teens were not interested in show tunes and his knowledge in 70's music was limited to Donna Summer and Earth, Wind and Fire. Both being disco based musicians would probably get him either heckled or might get Mr. Schue overly excited and decide to orchestrate another disco week which would probably be torture for the glee kids. Coming up with a theme was harder than what he imagined, Rachel was probably right and giving them an artist inspired week would probably be easier. Kurt then took his iPod and checked his music to find something to bring up. Celine Dion would have been glorious but he doubted anyone, besides Rachel, could probably do her justice. Christina Aguilera could be a popular choice but he always felt that modern artist were not as meaningful in an assignment as older ones, even though admitting it would had probably gotten him in trouble back in the day due to all the problems Mr. Schue got in due to the request, he always felt Madonna week was better than Britney Spears week, mostly because there was more to choose from. Kurt knew he needed a legend, someone whose songs could make everyone sing and dance no matter the time and age. He continued looking, Kim Wilde was too unknown to this generation plus she had not as much hits as others on his list, Stevie Nicks would probably bring complaints to those who were there during Fleetwood Mac week, George Michael might be a bit to stereotypical for a gay guy to bring. Darn it, the process of picking something good was a lot more complicated than how he imagined. The then ran into what seemed like the most obvious choice, the woman was a legend, she had just been in a commercially successful film not so long ago and her most famous song was way more popular among the mainstream public than on the gay scene unlike other songs form her, she was perfect, who better than the Goddess of Pop to bring this dilemma to an end.

oOo

Glee club practice started a bit earlier than last week's one, mostly because after two weeks of absence, Mr. Schuester was back. Most of the glee kids were excited to see their original teacher back, Blaine and Sam did an amazing job during the Guilty Pleasures week and Ms. Pillsbury was superb during Spice Girls week but seeing the original New Directions director back was something that got everyone, even the ones who wouldn't admit it, excited.

"I'm really sorry for the two week absence, I know you got into some troubles with Principal Figgins to get the glee club to continue running, I really appreciate all of everybody's efforts to keep the New Directions alive, I promise I won't leave you guys alone any longer." Everyone smiled or gave a small cheer. "Now, Emma told me everything about last week, to be honest I was never liked the Spice Girls but that group performance blew me away."

"Don't want to sound nosy but how were you able to see it?" Tina broke the silence and directly asked her teacher.

"Emma recorded it, she was really proud of the hard work all of you and her put into it. With those kinds of performances I really can only imagine that Regionals will be just as amazing." Mr. Schuester replied back. "Now for this week I don't know about you but I had a feeling we could get to another nationality to experiment with our sounds, how does Australian artists sound for you?" A small share of hype filled the room, some people were into the idea, but others were not that sure. "Drop a name, any singer, band or group that comes to your mind."

"I don't know about anyone else but whenever I hear Australia, first things that comes to my mind are Men at Work." Artie stated.

"Oh I remember them, my dad had some CDs. They have some really catchy songs." Sam joined in as Artie nodded in approval.

"Come one, everyone knows that the best musical export from Australia is AC/DC, those guys are legendary." Jake snapped at them quickly.

"He's right, they are awesome, plus everyone knows at least one song from them, even girls." Ryder said while he and Jake fist bumped each other.

"I like what we're getting, anyone else feel like making an apportion?" Will Schuester asked as some of the remaining members of the glee club thought on whom to suggest.

"If this new season of American Idol has taught me something is that Keith Urban is a hottie, as well as an Aussie." Sugar said as Marley looked a bit to excited.

"It would also be a great chance to sing some country music, I think we've never done that in any previous glee club practice." Marley's comment gained mixed emotions from the group.

"Maybe we don't sing country because, I don't know, it sucks?" Kitty quickly fired at Marley who looked a tad bit offended and depressed.

"Hey no need to get rude about it, we could use some musical exploration, country music is a fine way to experiment." Will replied, as Marley seemed to lighten up a bit. "Any other ideas?"

"How about Kylie Minogue? She's one of the main faces of Australian music, plus she's twenty five years strong on the music business." Blaine answered, Unique and Tina seemed to agree but Will's expression stated otherwise.

"The intention seems good as well as it fitting the theme but, really Blaine? Kylie?" Will Schuester replied at his student.

"Sure, what's wrong with picking her? Is it because she's not the typical artist straight guys listen to? Because if that's the case I'm slightly offended." Blaine said in the most proper way he could.

"It's not that but we sort of did a Madonna themed week some years before, even before you entered McKinley, it would be a bit redundant don't you think?"

Tina's jaw as well as Blaine's dropped. "Mr. Schue, with all due respect, that's a pretty ignorant remark. Kylie and Madonna have as much in common as Mariah Carey has to Adele." Tina replied as Will tried his best not to get offended by the remark.

Blaine quickly joined his friend in defending their artist selection. "Tina's right, its really superficial to say they are the same when they have a really distinct musical catalogue. I bet you wouldn't have had a problem if we picked a cheesy eighties band like the ones you seem to enjoy so much, would you rather having us change our actual choice in favor of INXS or Air Supply?"

"Alright that's enough, what's wrong with both of you? You're acting just like Kurt when I denied the first Britney Spears assignment." Will replied a bit annoyed by his student's remarks.

"What's wrong is that you're spitting in a singer's career." Tina replied while Blaine just nodded.

"Did someone mention my name?" Everyone's reaction's changed to that of surprise and astonishment. Kurt entered the quire room while most of his old friends went and greeted him with hugs.

"My unicorn's back!" Brittany joyfully replied as she threw herself at Kurt and embraced him while the rest of the club couldn't help but smile.

oOo

**A/N: Another development chapter, just wanted to state the situation of how Kurt arrived to the glee club as well as a take on the Bram relationship. The whole Australian week is just a small hint of a future chapter I want to make just after I finish with this story. I don't know about any of you but I always felt like Will Schuester was against pop music in general so having him contradict a Kylie Minogue song seemed appropriate (yes I porously made Blaine like Kylie not because he's a gay character but because I kind of feel it's the type of music he would enjoy based on his now sort of forgotten love for Katy Perry). To be honest I wanted my continuation chapter to be a Kylie Minogue tribute but three tribute chapters in a row might seem unrealistic, at least for me. Also spoiler alert, my OC from last chapter will be a total Kylie Minogue nut. Let me know what you think in a review and I promise next chapter will include more interesting stuff (I know I said that last time but I mean it this time). By the way, for those of you who were wondering, all chapters are named after a Cher song, sometimes is hard to come up with a fitting one but I try my best.  
Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	6. Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your greater enjoyment I would recommend you to listen to the acoustic version of Cher Lloyd's "Want U Back" and Cher's "Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves" whenever they are implied to start.**

oOo

The tense mood previously started by the heated argument between Tina and Blaine with Mr. Schuester took a sudden turn of events as the former McKinley school student entered the room. Brittany was the first to express her excitement at seeing Kurt once again while the rest of the glee clubbers that knew him from before came closely after.

"Kurt! What a surprise, what brings you around Lima?" Will Schuester asked to his former student.

"Can't one just come over to say hi to his friends? Besides, I felt kind of homesick and had a hunch to visit my hometown." Kurt boasted as he joined Mr. Schuester in the front of the quire room.

Will couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, calm down celebrity. Care to join use then?"

"Sure, just wondering though, I felt the mood a little tense before entering the room and heard some harsh remarks, what was going on?" He asked as Tina quickly answered his doubt.

"Mr. Schue was just telling us about the week's theme and decided how much Blaine's choice was rubbish compared to the rest."

Kurt looked perplexed at his former quire director who tried to redeem himself. "That's not truth at all, I just expressed my opinion on how Kylie Minogue was a redundant choice as we have covered the pop field more than enough times."

Tina just rolled her eyes. "You could have said that instead of just calling Kylie a Madonna knock-off."

"Well in all honesty Madonna came first didn't she? Plus she's explored more musical ground than Kylie herself." Kurt replied much to Tina and Blaine's surprise.

"B-but you loved Kylie, your car always had either X or Aphrodite on it whenever you turned on the sound." Blaine replied, astonished at the remark.

"Sure, I like her but when you compare both musical careers she varied her musical style a lot more." Kurt said, as Tina got ready to counter him.

"Oh give me a break, Kylie released an orchestrated version of most of her hit songs, Madonna has never even touched such field in her career." Tina snapped back.

"Okay all three of you stop, this is glee club practice, not a who's better competition. Lets get back on track." Mr. Schuester said as Tina took her seat back while just glaring.

"I'll refuse to continue with this theme unless Blaine and I get some respect regarding our musical choice."

The whole group just groaned at the remark, which Kurt took as an opportunity to suggest his own personal theme. "In the light of this argument I'll like to propose an assignment that I'm sure will fulfill everyone's cravings, it has pop as well as a well varied musical style to experiment on." The McKinley and glee club alumni got in front of the white board and wrote "Cher" in big letters.

Will Schuester grinned and immediately supported Kurt's idea. "That's actually a pretty good suggestion, this woman's been in the music industry for at least four decades and her musical style has evolved and covered many different genres. She's one of the best musical influences America has to offer."

Kitty quickly raised her hand. "So the theme's Cher, right? Just Cher?"

"Do you need anything more than just Cher?" Kurt asked aloof as Kitty made her way to the band to suggest her song of choice.

"No, it's sort of a disclaimer for what about to happen." Kitty gave a mischevious smile as she walked to the front of the quire room while Kurt took a seat next to Brittany, who in returned switched her head resting spot from Sam's shoulder's to Kurt while holding his hand in a friendly manner, which surprisingly annoyed Sam as if it was as if his girlfriend forgot his existence.

"Blow us away mean cheerleader." Kurt said in support while trying to annoy the girl a bit.

Kitty just have him an unimpressed look right before giving a sarcastic remark. "You're hilarious."

The band's guitarist then joined her on the front of the room and began playing a tune that many of the members of the glee club were quite familiar with. Kitty then began to sing. "_Hey, boy you never had much game, so I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away, way, way. Now, I see you've hanging out with that other girl in town looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns_."

Kurt wasn't sure if that was a clever way to implement the theme or just her trying to annoy him, only thing he knew was that he wasn't happy with what was happening.

"_Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her, remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this. And now you're taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on! __And now you're taking her to every restaurant, you got me, got me like this._"

As the chorus came on, most of the glee club joined Kitty while Kurt, still unimpressed, just watched the performance.

"_Boy you can say anything you want, I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya. I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin', now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'. I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back_."

The performance continued all its way until the end until most of the people at the glee club, specially a guy who to Kurt looked like the lovechild of Finn Hudson and Justin Beiber, applauded the blonde cheerleader's musical number.

"Clever, I never imagined a Cheerio would be able to come up with something as clever as this, no offence Britt." Brittany just shook the comment off while Kitty still gave Kurt a cold glare. "Still, I'm just bewildered, I thought you understood that when I said the theme was just Cher you would actually keep it as just Cher, rather than add another name after it that cheapens the value of the artist."

"You think you can do better than that?" Kitty asked rudely while the whole room just stood there watching the small feud.

"Honey, anyone with good taste in music could do better."

Kitty then walked and took her seat next to Ryder, who looked a bit worried about what was happening. "Then go ahead, if you think all of your "Gypsies, Tramps and Queers" crap can do better I'm patiently waiting to be proven wrong."

"Then brace yourself, by the way is he your boyfriend?" Kurt asked innocently while Ryder just looked awkwardly at both of them, not wanting to take part in the argument.

"He is, yeah. Isn't it refreshing to know that at least one of us is attractive enough to attract guys?" Kitty said in a mocking tone as some of the other people at the glee club looked surprised at Kitty's rash comment, even though they were more than aware of how mean she could be when provoked.

"Hardly. By the way, a small tip for you stud." Ryder turned his attention at Kurt who was obviously talking to him. "I knew a couple just like you two not so long ago, and although the girl had a lot more class than your girlfriend, I feel the need to let you know that next month, when you discover she's pregnant, you won't be the father of the kid." Kitty's jaw dropped while Ryder looked just plainly offended and humiliated. Before anything else could be said the band began playing.

Kurt took the center stage and began singing. "_I was born in a wagon of a traveling show, my mama used to dance for the money they'd throw, papa would do whatever he could. Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good_."

Looking as if the previous fight between him and Kitty had not happened, Marley and Tina joined him on the chorus.

"_Gypsies, tramps and thieves, we'd hear it from the people of the town. They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves. But every night all the men would come around, and lay their money down_."

oOo

Glee club practice sure was heated but just after Kurt finished his song everything just continued to stay calm between everyone up until the end. Sam knew that having Kurt back would certainly keep Blaine busy, what he wasn't expecting was Brittany, his girlfriend, giving him more attention and completely ignoring him in favor of his old friend. He was not one to get angry at those sort of things easily but being completely ignored made him feel hurt, maybe he shouldn't feel guilty about kissing Blaine after all…

"Hey dude, what's up?" Sam got startled a bit as he heard Ryder Lynn greeting him out of the blue. "Blaine told me that you were looking for a place to stay, I live in no mansion but my house is big enough to hold us both there, if you're still looking I have no problem with you bunking at my place for a while." Ryder's goofy smile and warmness was more than welcoming Sam to agree.

"That was totally unexpected but still thanks for the invite dude. Still, I don't want to be a freeloader and just arrive to your house just like that." Sam answered back.

"Don't worry, its not as if you invited yourself. Blaine just mentioned it a while ago and I felt that if I could give you a hand. Besides I know you two guys are pretty close friends and I'm starting to bond a bit with him and the rest of the Cheerios during practices so getting a new friend out of the deal is just as gratifying." Sam couldn't help but smile at Ryder's remark.

"Thanks, it means a lot. By the way, sorry about what happened today at glee practice, Kurt's a cool guy but he gets a bit over sassy when provoked." Sam then patted Ryder's shoulder.

"No worries, it did feel humiliating but I'm not one to hold a grudge. Still before we go home would you mind coming to Cheerio's practice? You could wait by the bleachers if you don't mind. If I miss one day of practice, coach Sylvester threatened to have my head shaved and sell the hair on eBay as "real" Justin Beiber hair to make profit and as ridiculous as that sounds I wouldn't put it pass her to actually do it." Ryder said while running his hand trough his hair while Sam but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that to happen. Did you know that she actually switched Blaine's hair gel for cement once?" Both guys laughed at some of the over the top Sue Sylvester storied they had as they walked to the football fields.

oOo

While changing into his Cheerios uniform, Blaine couldn't help but reflect at what was going on in his life. After the Sam incident that happened during the weekend he couldn't help but feel, at the very least, awkward when being around him, specially knowing Sam had enjoyed the kiss. That and seeing Kurt today made his emotions travel in a turbulent rollercoaster ride, he knew he still had feelings for Kurt but he also felt attached to Sam. The only thing that he knew was that probably neither of them had interest in him, which only made things a lot more depressing.

"Well, color me surprised. Blaine Anderson a Cheerio? I think I've seen everything." Blaine got surprised at seeing Kurt walk into him just as he was about to put his uniform's shirt on. "Look's like the practices and workouts Sue has been putting into you have been paying off."

Blaine couldn't help but blush at the remark, he did notice that even if Sue was a crazy megalomaniac, her workout routines did help tone his body a lot more. "Thanks for noticing. I don't want to sound rude but how did you get here?"

"Well I just wanted to talk with you, we barely Skype anymore and I've just wanted to keep up with the life and times of Blaine Anderson. By the way, put your shirt on, as much as I'm enjoying the view I just feels weird in a way." Blaine just did what his ex-boyfriend told him but couldn't help but repeat the last part of his statement in his head. _It just feels weird in a way_. As much as he hated to admit it, ever since they broke-up things between them haven't been as how they used to and remembering it just made Blaine feel bad about himself. In a way it reminded him of the whole Sam situation, where interactions between them were doomed to take the same course as what had happened with Kurt?

"Well nothing important really. Last time we talked was when I told you we were doing Spice Girls week right?" Blaine asked Kurt who just nodded back at him.

"Yeah I think that was the last time. How did that go though? I'm sort of mad I never had the chance of singing a Spice Girls tune during my time at McKinley. I would have rocked the hell out of "Do It" if given the chance." Both of them just laughed a bit before silence began to invade the room.

"Well it went pretty well, we sang basically all of the singles except for a few. Our big group number was pretty amazing as well, we basically did the same routine for "Viva Forever" as the ones they did on their reunion tour." Blaine replied as Kurt just smiled back. "I think Ms. Pillsbury has a recording of it if you care to see it."

"Yeah that would be great." Uncomfortable silence began to fill the room once again. "You know I still care for you right? No, in the romantic way we used to but in a friendly, almost brotherly like way. No matter the differences between us you're still my best friend."

Blaine was caught off guard but was glad at what he heard, it sort of made things easier in a way. "I feel the same way, I'm glad you still consider me a friend because in all honesty, you're my best friend too and loosing that bond would really just make me feel miserable." Kurt gave Blaine a caring smile after hearing what he had to say and just hugged his former boyfriend tightly in his arms. Blaine couldn't help but reciprocate back at Kurt, and gave him an equally strong hug, while not in a romantic way, he knew he didn't want to loose Kurt ever again. He knew he would return to New York sometime soon but he just didn't want that to happen, the thought of loosing him again was just devastating, he hugged him tighter.

"Wow, wow, wow, Blaine you're killing me right there." He then softened his grip a bit as he knew he was probably asphyxiating Kurt. "As cliché as this sounds, you need to control your strength. It's good to know cheerleading is sure making you stronger and beefier though. If you continue this way I'm sure you're just a few weeks away from having the six-pack abs I always bugged you about when we used to date." Both of them laughed at the remark.

oOo

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews and critiques, always a pleasure to read them. I'm sure some of you might finally be glad I included the Cher segments into the story, I know I took a bit of time but I'm glad it finally arrived. Having Kitty sing a Cher Lloyd song was actually inspired by a real life experience and to be honest I think it fitted perfectly (not that I like her or the song but sadly she's the first thing people of our generation think when someone pops out the Cher name), it kind of reminded me of how they sang a Paramore song on the Britney Spears episode (I mean what was **_**that**_** about). Also having Kurt sing "Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves" was a last minute addition, that's one of my favorite Cher songs and I felt it was the best way to properly open the Cher week assignment.  
What are your thoughts on the story? I'm all ears and would like to know if you're enjoying the ride!**


	7. I Found Someone

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

"Alright Puckerman, you think that being at the bottom the pyramid is hard? Try leading a cheerleading squad with juvenile delinquents like you in it while having a child wake you up in the middle of the night. Now that's hard!" Sue Sylvester's raging voice wailed through the football field.

Sam just watched from the bleachers as his friends and the other Cheerios suffered through Sue's practice. It had roughly been twelve minutes until he saw Kurt walking his way through the bleachers. "Kurt? What are you doing here? Never knew you were interested in the whole cheerleading business."

"Truth be told, I was a Cheerio once. It was a year before you arrived at McKinley." Kurt confessed as he took a seat next to Sam. "Also, Blaine asked me to come see the routine, couldn't say no to him, after all he's still one of my closest friends."

"I understand, still wouldn't things get a bit awkward?" Kurt just gave Sam a baffled look.

"Awkward how? With who?"

"I don't know if you remember but that girl who you insulted at glee club practice, Kitty, is a Cheerio. Her boyfriend is one as well. I talked to him a while ago and he said he wouldn't sweat it but I'm not sure she won't be as forgiving as he was." Sam said with an ominous tone. "Besides you sort of spitted on the Cheerio title back there, I'm sure that those who identify as Cheerios didn't take it lightly either."

"I did mess up big time back at glee practice, didn't I?"

"Kurt I like you a lot so I won't lie, you did come off as a douche back there. Specially to those who didn't knew you before."

Kurt just nodded while still directing his view to the football fields. "You know my intentions weren't to make the new guys feel like crap, I've been in the receiving end of the whole insult game so I know the feels, I just wasn't aware I was being the perpetuator."

"I know, been there, done that. I'm sure it will take them a while to warm up to you but I suppose apologizing would be a good first step. Besides its not as if someone could stay mad at you for long." Sam smiled and playfully pushed Kurt with his elbow.

Both boys continue to discuss how a good apology could work as at the same time they saw the Cheerios practicing.

"Wow, Sue did take the routines up a notch. Back when I was there I only did a few flips and jumps apart from the singing. Blaine's really putting up with doing both the dancing and singing better than I did."

Sam nodded while also keeping an eye on the routine. "He pretty amazing, you don't find guys like him everywhere."

Kurt gave Sam an estranged look, he knew from some of the Skype chats he had with Blaine that Sam was his best friend at McKinley and that they were pretty close but that last statement sounded more like gushing than as a compliment. "Yeah, he's a pretty… versatile person."

Sam just continued to fix his sight on Blaine. "I'm meaning one just wonders why he's single. He's a cool guy, he's smart and fun, plus dude's like a Swiss army knife of talent." Kurt continued to give Sam weird looks, not that he was noticing, as he seemed mesmerized by Blaine's cheerleading abilities.

"Yeah, beats me. He's cool and everything but you shouldn't worry about that, he's a great guy he'll find someone soon enough. Plus you have Brittany, she's a sweet girl and I dare say a pretty decent kisser." Kurt replied back wanting to use the making out with Brittany anecdote to break Sam out of the strange trance-like state he was in right now.

"Eh, she's alright but Blaine's a great kisser as wel-" His eyes were widely open as he bit his tongue before saying anything else. Still, he knew he had already said too much. He slowly turned around to Kurt's direction; his eyes were just as wide as Sam's and his jaw dropped.

"Samuel Evans… y-you have a lot of explaining to do."

oOo

"Alright you lazy mules, your performance today has been the biggest disappointment this school has seen ever since Puckerman's girlfriend with the body issues fainted at that ridiculous singing competition. You'll get no more than ten minutes to rest and I expect nothing less than an amazing performance from you even if that means you won't be able to use your legs tomorrow!"

As the Cheerios disassembled to go to a different resting location, Blaine, Brittany, Kitty, Ryder and Jake walked all the way to the bottom bleachers.

"That woman's insane. I don't think I can keep up with this routines, football practices and basketball practices as well as with school." Ryder said catching his breath from the intense routine they had just done. "I thought I could but I wasn't aware coach Sylvester was such a maniac."

Kitty kissed his cheek before trying to comfort him. "You should quit both of them, honey. Football would just exhaust you a lot more than how you already are and basketball stopped being cool in the nineties."

"Just like the Spice Girls?" Jake said slightly annoyed at Kitty dissing his favorite sport.

She just gave Jake a death stare. "Nobody asked you."

"Hey keep it cool both of you. We're supposed to rest, not tire ourselves with meaningless fights." Blaine told them as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Speaking about meaningless fights, what the hell was that all about when your gay bandwagon started taking shots at Ryder and I at glee practice?" Kitty snapped at Blaine while Ryder rested his head on her lap.

"Kurt can get a bit aggressive when provoked, you did say some offensive stuff at him before he went all out on you." Blaine replied back to the blonde cheerleader.

"Being aggressive is something, indirectly calling me a whore is a whole other deal." Kitty said while caressing Ryder's head.

"Hey, calm down. I'll talk to him about that, I'm sure he'll apologize soon enough." Blaine said. Kitty just gave him an angry look.

"I don't care for his stupid apologies, I got humiliated by someone who looks like he came straight out of Will & Grace. This is what you get when you play nice and sweet, you don't get respected. Look at Marley, she's disgustingly nice to everyone and I bet she's the only one in glee club who still gets slushied on a daily basis. This will just serve as a reminder to everyone of whose McKinley's top bitch and that she isn't afraid to bring out the claws when necessary." Her caressing turned into scratching without her noticing.

"Ah, crap that hurts!" Ryder quickly got up before he could get scratched again.

"I'm so sorry, baby! Let me help you feel better." Kitty then kissed Ryder's scratch markings.

"You see? You don't need to pull that Regina George act to be respected, ever since you two started dating you've acted like a normal human being and actually demonstrate that you care for someone other than yourself." Blaine said as he smiled at Kitty's act of kindness.

She just rolled her eyes. "I don't care, I'll make him pay and you'll see."

"Hey, I just remembered something. With Kurt back do you think he Sam could go back to living in his house? I tried to talk to Lord Tubbington about letting him stay at my place but he threatened to continue sending Sam hate mail." Brittany said while everyone looked at her perplexed.

"Wait how can your cat… never mind." Jake gave up asking, as he knew Brittany would come off with a ridiculous yet sort of believable explanation.

"Don't worry about that Britt, I'll be taking care of your boyfriend for the time being. I already offered and he agreed." Ryder said, sounding a bit proud of the feat.

"You do remember about that "God is Love" seminar I told you to come with me today after practice, right? You could ask peroxide blonde to come with you if you want. Just don't bail out on me." Kitty told Ryder whose face gave away the fact that he had forgotten.

"Oh off course, who could I forget? I'll ask Sam if he wouldn't mind." Kitty gave Ryder a suspicious look. "He's actually over there on the other bleachers, I could ask him right now."

"Oh and look, that little bitch's making him company. I could actually go with you and try to claw his eyeballs out while we're at it." Kitty said as she noticed Kurt sitting next to Sam.

"Alright, break time's over! Get your butts down to the fields immediately unless you want to find a little something on your lockers tomorrow morning!" Sue's voice yelled through the megaphone. Before anyone could move anywhere they all went back to their Cheerios practice. "Thinking about it, I think you are all well rested enough to back flip your way back into the field, so what are you waiting for, flip!"

"I'm gonna kill this woman, I swear I will." Jake groaned as all five of them began back flipping their way to Sue's position.

oOo

"So you're telling me Blaine had a crush on you? How come I never knew? I though there were no secrets between each other anymore." Kurt asked Sam who was still in shock over revealing his secret to none other than Blaine's ex-boyfriend.

"I don't know, he just revealed it to me one day at school. I was just as surprised as you are. Well maybe not that much as I had my suspicions but I wasn't fully sure until he told me."

"I don't know what to say…" Sam felt a bit guilty over seeing Kurt at the state he was in.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were going to react like this. To be honest I wasn't even aware it would slip my tongue." He admitted as Kurt just looked back at him, Sam felt he was either going to break down crying or just slap him right through the face but Kurt's reaction was not what he would have expected in a million years.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight hug. "I'm really, really happy for both of you. I mean, from what you told me, he obviously likes you and I know you like him back. You make each other happy and that's what counts."

"Umm… thanks? But I don't know if I actually like him that way. I mean, I told him that I enjoyed the kiss and he told me it could had been a reflex due to all the kissing Britt and I have with each other." Sam replied back, a bit confused at what was happening.

"That's nonsense, he probably just didn't want you to stay confused or feel bad about it. When someone enjoys a kiss, no matter what, is because they genuinely feel that way. I've been surprised kissed before and let me tell you, it was not pleasant." Kurt admitted, as Sam still looked a bit surprised.

"So… does that mean I'm like, gay?" Sam asked obliviously at Kurt who just raised an eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed look.

"Does it really matter? For all that we know you're just bisexual, and who cares if you're gay? As long as you're comfortable in your skin you can be anything you want." Kurt answered as Sam continued to look a bit awkward about what was going on.

"Still, this is all assumption. How do we know that Blaine likes me back? What if I'm not good enough for him? Which I know I'm not, I mean he's like the Da Vinci of performing arts and I'm barely able to play guitar and sing in tune at the same time."

Kurt patted Sam's shoulder. "Sam, you don't need to worry about not being good enough because, trust me, you are. You just need to be yourself and let Blaine know you want him as much as he wants you."

Sam just kept quiet for a while. He watched Blaine continue the Cheerios routine. His dance moves and rhythm were over par and the fact that he could do all that while singing with perfect tune just left him amazed. "I don't know. I mean look at him, he's perfect…"

"Honey, he's far from perfect. If he were perfect Klaine would still be Ohio's and NYC's power couple but the fact that you see him as perfect is just the proof that he's perfect, but not perfect as in flawless. He's perfect, for you." Kurt's words ringed in Sam's head. He was right.

"Klaine was your couple's name?" Sam asked playfully as he smiled at his porcelain-skinned friend.

"Hey, its not my fault. Rachel invented the name when we were on sophomore year." Kurt admitted while laughing a bit.

"It's catchy. Mind doing the honor of coming up with one for us then? I myself thought that Slaine sounded cool." Sam said while both of them chuckled.

"It's nice but, wouldn't Blam sound better? It sounds less like slain and it has a Wham! vibe to it. Plus Blaine told me about you two rocking "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" a few weeks ago."

Sam smiled at the memory of the outrageous group number. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing."

"Just like you two will be once you get together. Still all of this makes me a bit offended. Was I not attractive enough to score something with the great Sam Evans during sophomore year? I was totally hitting on you when I asked you about being my duet partner." Kurt asked playfully as Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Not that you weren't attractive, I just didn't knew I could be interested in guys back then. I'll admit tough, I always found you easy in the eyes. After Emma Stone, you're one of my biggest inspiration for macaroni art. I'll show you the portrait I did of you one of this day." Sam smiled at his friend who reciprocated and returned the smile. Sam's smile quickly faded as one flaw in their plan rose in his mind. "I think there's a problem though."

Kurt still happy about what was going on didn't notice Sam's sudden change of expression. "And that would be?"

"What are we gonna do about Brittany? I just can't dump her and tell her I'm more interested in a guy while still dating her." Kurt's expression then changed into a more serious one as well. "You said so yourself a while ago, she's a sweet girl. Breaking a sweet girl's heart, specially one like Britt's is something I couldn't bare doing."

"Crap, I totally forgot about that."

oOo

**A/N: So another song-less chapter, I apologize for that. I promise next one will include one, or at least I intend it to. So finally the secret's out, was it what you expected? I didn't want the whole chapter to take place on the football fields but I failed at cutting it short. I'm actually happy it turned out the way it did as the story as a whole is taking on the mental plan I had for it.**

**Let me know what you think, your critique and reviews make my day.**


	8. Half Breed

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

"You are all free to go but not before knowing that today's practice was just pathetic! If I had wanted to coordinate a team of losers, like everyone proved to be today, I could have asked to coach the chess club, who's members I bet have better rhythm in their fingers than all of you combined!" Sue Sylvester yelled, her voice amplified by the megaphone. Following the announcement everyone broke the formation and made their way to the showers.

"Has anyone been able to please her at least once?" Ryder asked annoyed, as he walked through the football field with the rest of the Cheerios.

"Legend has it that she smiled at a performance once in 2004. It was from the opposing team but I guess that counts." Kitty replied sounding exhausted but trying to look as composed as possible.

"In my opinion you both did great considering you're beginners. I had never seen someone fall on their face like that before." Brittany said while giving Jake a friendly pat on the back, he noticed she meant that as a compliment.

"Geez, really? Thanks I guess." He answered sarcastically, while holding the pack of ice Sue had Becky bring him just to avoid any potential lawsuits.

"Lighten up everyone, at least practice is finally over. Besides, if you ask me Sue just gets all grouchy and angry on every practice just to motivate us and to push us to doing our best." Blaine replied with a surprising upbeat sound in his voice.

"Ugh, you sound like one of those motivational speakers who give speeches to meth addicts. What could you possibly be so happy about?" Kitty asked, obviously intrigued but peeved by Blaine's joyous tone.

"Is it because of unicorn Kurt? If so, I'm happy about it too!" Brittany added while smiling, which just made Blaine's already wide smile turn bigger.

"Partially, yes. Its just that I felt that there were so many things going on between us that I felt needed to get cleared up and we finally gave closure to many of those issues. I can't help but feel slightly better about it."

Kitty just rolled her eyes as she heard this. "Could we please stop talking about that guy? I think hearing his name made me barf a little."

Blaine just ignored Kitty's comment as they continue to walk.

oOo

"We could simply tell her you realized you're gay. It always works on T.V." Kurt suggested as both him and Sam continued to think of a way to tell Brittany Sam's attraction towards Blaine. "She's pretty accepting of people regardless of their sexual orientation."

"First off, I'm not completely sure I'm a hundred percent gay. I mean I like Blaine, and a lot, but I can't deny you that I never felt attracted to any of the previous girls I dated. Second, I'm not sure she would take it so well, I mean how would you feel if someone just came and told you, "Hey, I like you and all but I like that other person a lot more, have a nice day", I would feel like the biggest douche in the world if I just did it like that." Sam replied. "By the way the Cheerios practice is done. We should get going I don't want to keep Ryder waiting."

Both of them stood up their seats on the bleachers and walked their way down. "Alright, we can continue with this any other time. Regardless of not coming with a solution I'm proud of you for coming clean, at least to me. Acceptance is the first step of true happiness." Kurt said before patting Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks for all the support, I'm glad the first reaction I got from this wasn't as dramatic as I imagined." Sam replied back, Kurt just gave him a friendly smile before they stood there awkwardly in front of each other. "Ah, what the hell." Sam finished the awkwardness between both as he gave Kurt an unexpected friendly hug.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that." He said before returning the gesture. "By the way, mind softening the grip? This is the second hug that almost strangles me today."

Sam left go of Kurt slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Out of curiosity though, who was the first one?"

Kurt turned to his head to the side slightly. "The guy with plastic looking hair that's walking our way. I'll leave you two lover boys alone, remember be patient and don't bombard him with revelations. It might be sweet if he knew about your feeling already but he might not be ready right or you might catch him off guard. Play it safe for now."

Sam nodded "Still you got to remember, you're not off the leash. Tomorrow you'll sing that song we talked about as an apology to everyone you might have hurt today." Kurt nodded before he left the scene, but not before giving Blaine and Brittany a friendly wave. Sam turned to Blaine's direction, he could have sworn that Blaine was all smiles from up the bleachers, but up close he had a perplexed expression. "Hey guys, you all did pretty amazing today."

"Try telling that to coach Sylvester." Jake replied.

"Don't listen to her, she's just bitter. She has always been like that." Sam said directing his sight at Blaine, who still had an unsettling expression.

Blaine's head was full with different thoughts and doubts. Why did they suddenly hugging? Could he like Kurt better than him? He remembered that Kurt once confessed to him that he had a crush on Sam during his sophomore year. That and the fact that Sam told him that he enjoyed their kiss made him doubt and feel slightly insecure.

Ryder quickly began talking to Sam. "We're going to change out of the uniform, I'll call you when I'm ready. Oh and by the way, would you mind coming to a religious seminar down at Kitty's church? Joe organized it and I know both of you are friends so I assume there won't be a problem. Unless you're not into religious stuff! I know religion is a sensitive subject to some people and I don't want to forc-"

Sam intervened before he could finish his sentence. "Don't worry, I would love to go. As a matter of fact Joe and I used to be part of a school group devoted to Christianity."

Ryder smiled and looked at Kitty who appeared to not have listened to Sam at all. "Well I'm sure Kitty's as glad as I am that you'll be able to join us."

Everyone left but Sam, who grabbed a hold of Blaine's arm preventing him to walk any further. "What's wrong? I need to go change as well you know."

"I know, the thing is that I saw you all weird right now and wanted to know if you were alright." Sam asked Blaine, who's expression reflected more confusion than before.

"I… I'm all right. Since when are you so concerned about what's happening to me?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Since we've been best friends. Why are you so snarky? You're not the type of person to get mad at something without a reason."

Blaine just avoided eye contact with Sam. "I need to go. We can talk later."

"But I don't want to talk later. We need to settle this now." Sam took a hold of Blaine's arm again. Blaine would have pulled away but he knew that due to his size it was not worth the fight. "Is this still all about the kiss?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. "Will you haunt me with that forever? I was vulnerable and wasn't in my senses, I thought we had that cleared already!"

"Then what is this all about? You're not giving me much options to think otherwise!" Sam answered loudly; he then noticed Blaine wasn't looking at his direction. He felt slightly annoyed at that but then he noticed he was looking at the spot on the bleachers where Kurt and he were sitting at a few moments ago. It made him realize what was the issue. "Is this all about the hug with Kurt?"

Busted. Blaine considered lying but knew it wouldn't get him far. "Yeah, a bit."

"Dude, believe me, that was nothing but a friendly hug." He knew he said the truth but Blaine's expression said otherwise.

"Sam, I recognize what a friendly hug, specially one from Kurt, looks like. That was not a friendly hug." Blaine continued to look at other directions.

"Blaine… you know I'm not into Kurt, as a matter of fact I'm not really into-"

"Guys, I know. You see? This was just a stupid argument we shouldn't have gotten into, but you know me, I'm just the crazy gay guy who will always stalk you while you're not looking. Now could you please let me go? I need to go change." Blaine began to stand up but once again, Sam pulled his arm and made him sit on the bleacher.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I-" Sam noticed Blaine wasn't paying him attention once again. He took a deep breath; he noticed there was a slight breeze on the fields, which made the small grass brush itself into the direction the wind blew. He realized that, like the grass, he always did what other people told him to do. He had never been the wind, the one to give the shots. This needed to change, but for change to happen he needed to take control. "You know what, screw this. Actions speak louder than words. Just remember, I'm doing this because I care about you, about us." Blaine had heard that speech before; it was normally followed by a punch or a slap in the face, sometimes even worse.

"Sam… please don't hurt m-" Before he could finish the most unexpected action he could have imagined happened. Sam's lips locked with his, this time it was Sam who had the initiative. If this had been one of the many romantic comedies he loved, a romantic song would have started to play but this was no movie, this was no dream. He felt Sam's arms embrace him and he couldn't help but give back. Just like every good thing in life, the kiss came to an end but unlike the last one they shared, this one had a different aftermath.

"Was that clear enough for you, Blaine Devon Anderson?" Sam asked as Blaine just gave him a slow nod.

"I think it was but, unlike what you said, words sometimes are what make things clearer than how they already are. Care to verbalize it?" Blaine asked while giving Sam a small grin.

Sam smiled back at him. "Okay if that's what you want. Blaine I like you, and I like you a lot. I really wish that regardless of anything that has happened in the past, you could give me another chance. I want to be with you and I hope you want to be with me as well." Blaine gave Sam a huge smile; he felt his eyes a bit watery over the emotion of the moment but contained himself from crying.

"I thought you'd never ask." Both of them hugged and even though the football field was empty, Blaine felt fireworks and much more going on while, what he once thought could only happen in a dream, became a reality.

oOo

While on the girl's locker rooms, Kitty, who was with Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios who were changing, came up with an idea.

"That's it! Why come up with an elaborated prank when I can just adapt one to fit into the situation? Ladies, as ex-captain of the Cheerios and still the one to hold the top position on the pyramid formation, I invite you to help me out with a little something." Kitty announced as a few interested Cheerios walked her way.

"And that little something would be…?" Celeste, a Cheerio with a neck brace who Kitty was aware had a small crush on her now boyfriend, Ryder Lynn, asked curiously.

"That little something, my neck impaired friend, would be Carrie-ing Blaine Anderson's little bitch of an ex-boyfriend in the best Hollywood like style we can possibly come up with."

"You mean like going all hardcore and filling a bucket with pig blood and everything?" Another Cheerio asked.

"Believe me, if I had the time I would but since I'm not the type to get my hands dirty over something like this I think I'll go with the better, easier to obtain alternative." Kitty answered back.

"Which would be?"

Kitty rolled her eyes annoyed. "Oh come on, what would the next best thing that could resemble blood would be?" None of the girls could answer back while some had a confused expression on their faces. "Ugh! Filling the bucket with red slushy you dimwits!"

"But wouldn't bringing a bucket or asking the janitor for one out of the blue just look suspicious?"

"You're right generic Cheerio, but what else could we use?" Kitty asked as another Cheerio eagerly pulled her hand up. "You in the back, what's your idea?"

"Well we could use one of the extra big juice kegs they use to hydrate the football team during games."

"That's actually a good idea whatever-your-name-is. So ladies do I count with your help for this?" All of the Cheerios except for those who were not taking part of Kitty's plotting agreed.

Brittany, noticing the strange concentration of Cheerios in that specific area of the locker rooms, decided to go check what was going on. "Is another unofficial Cheerios meeting happening? I always miss these things, what was the topic this time? Complaints over the practice schedule or are we still doing the campaign to demand the uniforms to have shorter skirts?"

Kitty, aware of Brittany liking Kurt well enough to spoil the plan just lied to her. "Oh, nothing really. We were just… planning on what to wear for… um… next leap year?"

One Cheerio confused asked innocently. "But I thought this was to discuss your plan to-" Before she could finish the sentence, Kitty kicked her knee.

"Yeah, my plan for next leap year's dressing code." She then gave Brittany a fake smile, which seemed to fool her.

"Oh okay, if you decide on something let me know. Just try to avoid using yellow, Lord Tubbington said that yellow would not come back in style until next decade." She said as she walked out of the locker rooms.

Kitty then glared at the remaining Cheerios. "If by any chance any of you accidentally tells about this to anyone, I'll make sure that the remainder your stay at McKinley becomes a prelude to hell, you understand?"

Everyone nodded in fear.

oOo

Ryder walked down to Sam's location. As he arrived he waved at Sam who was looking with dreamy eyes at the sky above. "Hey Sam! I'm done, shall we leave?" He noticed how Sam didn't reply so he approached the blonde boy closer. "Sam?"

"Oh, sorry. I was a bit idle." Sam replied justifying his distraction.

"Yeah I noticed, by the way what did you tell Blaine that took him so long? I saw he was barely walking to the locker rooms when I walked down here. His face was all pinkish and he had the dopiest smile in his face. You didn't punch him, right?" Ryder asked without noticing Sam had the exact same expression a few moments ago.

"Me? No way, I just… told him some stuff I was meaning to tell him for a while."

"Okay, cool. So should we leave? Kitty told me she could give us a ride to the church. I feel quite stupid asking my girlfriend for a ride but I've not been able to get my license, I've always had trouble during the sight check-ups." Ryder confessed trying to mask his dyslexia.

"Hey, no worries. I appreciate the fact that you're letting me bunk in your house. I'll take anything you give to me, you won't see me complain." Sam replied, which made Ryder look a bit relieved.

oOo

The three of them finally arrived at the church; it was a bit late due to the small traffic they ran into so the seminar was already beginning when they entered.

"Kitty, Ryder! I'm glad you were able to make it!" Joe Hart, one of McKinley's few guys with hair below his shoulders and fellow glee clubber, welcomed them as they came in. "Oh, and Sam as well? It's great to see all of you. We were just going to begin with the group dynamic activity, you arrived just in time."

"Sorry for the delay, there was an unexpected traffic jam, care to explain what's the activity about?" Kitty asked, Sam was surprised at how her attitude changed, normally she would never talk so politely to someone like Joe but it was as if the holy environment converted her.

"We were just expanding the main topic, God is Love, and we arrived at how God will love us no matter what but we must also love ourselves no matter what, or acceptance, if you want to put it in just one word. For the activity we will all write one thing about us that nobody knows and put in on a bag, then once everyone puts their paper on the bag, someone will pull a paper out and read it out loud, the person who wrote it will then walk on front an accept it was their paper." Joe explained as he gave everyone a piece of paper.

Everyone began to write something on their piece of paper. Sam knew what he wanted to write, still he wasn't sure if this was the best way of letting it out. He saw as some people began putting their papers on the bag. His parents taught him not to lie and even he felt bad about lying while on a church but he knew that writing what he wanted to write as a confession would only cause unrequired attention. He saw Kitty put her paper on the bag, followed by Ryder. Only he and a few others hadn't putted theirs in. Sam was tried to think of something but there was nothing he wanted to write there other than what he had thought about since the beginning. He noticed how the remaining people added their paper on the bag. Sam armed himself with courage and wrote on the paper "I like guys", and placed it in the bag.

"Alright, now everyone will get the chance to pick a paper. Remember, don't be ashamed to accept yourself as you are." Joe replied as he grabbed the bag first and took out the first paper before reading it out loud. "First paper reads, "I'm allergic to peanuts", now, whoever wrote it, pass to the front, there's no shame in accepting yourself."

Sam saw a girl walk on to the front and as she did so Joe gave her an applause, which made the rest of the people at the seminar do the same. As the activity continued many different confessions were accepted and applauded. There were also some that repeated but the way they were written were probably why no one mixed up.

One of the persons at the seminar took a paper out of the bag. "This paper reads, "I was molested as a child"." The room got filled with silence, that one was by far the most intense one to be read at the moment. No one stood up.

"It's okay, you don't need to stand up if you don't feel like it." Joe replied as he instructed the bag to be passed.

"Wait!" The whole room turned to Kitty's direction. She walked to the front of the room, trying to remain serious but as soon as the applauses began to sound tears fell down her face. Ryder quickly went to her side to comfort her.

"Baby, I'm really proud of you for accepting yourself. Don't let that bring you down." Sam heard Ryder tell his girlfriend, who continue to try on his shoulder as he held her in his arms.

The activity continued, seeing Kitty's confession arise made Sam a lot more nervous, he saw people whisper into other persons ears as soon as she accepted her confession. What would they say about his?

Another person stood up and picked a paper and read it out loud. "I have dyslexia."

Sam looked around the room, no one stood up. He saw Ryder was to busy comforting Kitty, he probably hadn't even heard. Could that be his confession? Sam waited, he saw no one stood up, he knew that was another reality he had yet accepted in public, he could have use it as a cover for his real one, it wouldn't count as lying if it was true, right? There was still silence, no one stood up.

Joe looked around the room. "Well if no one wants to pass…"

"Wait." This time most of the room's attention focused on to Sam. There he had done it, he lied but using a truth as a cover. Would two negatives make a positive in this situation? As he walked to the front of the room everyone clapped. He saw Ryder and Kitty clapping slightly later as he was still trying to make her feel better and both had probably still no clue of what the confession said. Still what where the likes of that being Ryder's confession?

The activity continued, some more confession were being read and Sam still got worried about what he had done, specially due to the fact that Ryder hadn't gotten up. Sam had lost count of but he saw that it was Kitty's turn to take out a paper.

Her voice still breaking a bit due to the crying made Sam feel a bit sorry for her, she had always been the tough as nails, mean girl but seeing her so vulnerable was something he wasn't used to see. "This paper reads, "I like guys"."

Silence once again filled the room. Sam noticed a few people gossiping while everyone looked for someone to stand up. Kitty passed the bag to Joe, who was the person next to her. The dreadlocked teen looked at the bag himself. "That was the last one." Suddenly everyone directed their sight on to Ryder, who had been the only one who hadn't stepped up.

"But, that wasn't… I wrote a different-" Ryder got cut short.

"Don't worry man, its cool. We all accept everyone here." Joe replied. Sam noticed Kitty's shocked expression.

One person on the seminar took voice over what had happened. "Speak for yourself hippie, religion says that homosexuality is a sin, are you contradicting the Lords word?"

"Yeah, he's right! Stop filling this holy place with your blasphemy!" Another person yelled.

Kitty while still surprised, rose to her boyfriend's defense. "Shut up you bigots! We are supposed to accept everyone for who they are. That's the whole idea of this seminar!"

Another person at the church quickly fired back. "What would you know? You were raped!"

As much as she wanted to come back with a quick and witty comeback, the insult was just to harsh for her to handle, Kitty broke down to tears once more, which just enraged Ryder, who in return ran down to the person's position and was about to deliver a punch.

"Stop, this is holy ground. We are supposed to be at peace!" Joe yelled as he got in between both of them.

"You want us to be at peace? Then get out of this place and take that fag with you!" Some other random person yelled.

Sam decided to stand up and take action. "You shut up! If you say that word one more time I'll-" Before he could finish he saw how the people at the church threw some holy water onto all four of them. Admittedly, it was less painful in the eyes than a slushy but for some reason it hurt just as much.

"Get out of our church sinners! People like you have a space reserved in hell!" On person yelled. Before they could continue to be humiliated by the bigoted Christians at the church, Sam led Kitty, Ryder and Joe out of the place.

While outside of the building, they sat on the stairs outside the church, soaking wet and humiliated. Sam noticed Kitty was still crying onto Ryder's shoulder and while Joe prayed in silence.

oOo

**A/N: So yet again no song. Sorry about that. To compensate that though, I wrote a crap ton more so hope its enough to size your needs. A lot of stuff went on in this chapter. I actually wanted the football field part to take place in one chapter and the church part in another one but here you have two for the price of one. Finally some real drama happens! I know not all Christians are bigots but I feel that Glee could also add the mean parts of society (it kind tired when it showed Santana's grandma's reaction to her coming out as well as the bullies at school but I feel that this sort of issues need more exposure so people see how demented they look when they attack someone just for their sexual orientation). I'll go ahead and spoil everyone the fact that I wanted Sam to sing "Half Breed" on the church but plans change and he doesn't, but that doesn't mean that the song is out, I'll include it at some point later, and with everything that happened in this chapter I think I paved the ground for it to become a more meaningful song.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you feel generous write a review and make my day! :P**


	9. If I Could Turn Back Time

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your greater enjoyment I would recommend you to play Cher's "If I Could Turn Back Time" whenever it's implied to start.**

As little side note, sorry for the long time it took me to update the story but life happens. I'll update it more often though so worry not! By the way, I feel kind of ungrateful for not thanking all of you lovely and loyal readers, especially John W. Black and SamEvans17 (the latter who I've owned a shout out ever since back at "Viva Forever!"). Finally a really delayed but well deserved thanks to Loki Firefox who helped me get my sh!t together at the initial chapters, I feel the story has gotten a lot better than how I ever expected it to turn out due to his help. 

oOo

"I've never felt so pathetic and humiliated." Kitty said as she got inside her car, makeup smeared slightly over the crying and still damp from the assault at the church. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home Bob Marley?"

"Don't worry about me, my house is a few minutes away from here, don't want you to waste any more time." Joe replied while trying to smile even though he was still shaken by the prior events. "By the way, I think it's very thoughtful and kind of you to have pretended to be Ryder's girlfriend just to protect his secret, the Lord will repay you."

Ryder gave the religious teen an uneasy look. "Dude, I told you already that the paper wasn't mine."

"It's alright, I suppose you're still coming into terms for coming out in public. I bet the reaction those people gave you might make you feel uncomfortable with accepting who you are right away but believe me, it will get better." Joe then gave Ryder a pat on the shoulder. "Besides, no one lies in church. Am I right?"

Sam felt a gut in his stomach, he had. He had lied in church, in front of his friends, in front of all those people, in front of God. He knew it was his fault Ryder had been verbally attacked, he knew it was his fault Kitty got singled out by that bigot at the church, he knew it was his fault that Joe's credibility among the church's community had been completely lost, at least among the homophobes in it.

"Well I do hope you three have a good night sleep, see you all tomorrow at school!" Joe then walked away as the already dusky sky turned darker and the first stars began making their way out into the night firmament.

"It was not my paper…" Ryder repeated to himself. Sam knew it was his fault, Ryder had been nothing but kind to him, he even offered his home as a stay in place until he found somewhere of his own. He then realized that despise all of Joe's good wishes, a good night sleep was the last thing he would achieve that night, sleeping under the same roof as Ryder after all that happened just instances ago would be the hardest thing ever. The ride to the Lynn household was completely mute apart from the radio playing in Kitty's car. As they arrived to the house, Sam and Ryder both thanked Kitty for the ride home and got out of the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night here? I know your parents would probably not approve of this but if you need someone you know I got you, babe." Ryder told Kitty who just returned a smile to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about me. You've got your hands full with bottle blonde over here anyways." She said as Ryder bended down to kiss her goodbye. The car the drove away as it faded away on the street.

"I'm sorry about what happened over at the church, man." Sam said as Ryder continued to stare at the street.

"Don't worry dude. Besides, it not as if it was your fault or anything." As soon as he said that Sam felt guilt build in his stomach. Lying to a person who had done nothing wrong to him made him feel sick. "Lets get inside, today's mom and dad's night out so we can order pizza or Chinese."

"Yeah that would be awesome." Sam replied as both guys entered the house.

oOo

First period has already started; Sam had his first class with Blaine. Sam was definitively not a morning person but seeing Blaine, especially after finally professing his feeling to him the day before, made getting up early worth it.

"Hey stranger, how were thing at Ryder's?" Blaine asked as Sam took the seat behind him. Sam's expression gave away guilt, as Blaine just looked worried. "Was there a problem between you two or something?"

"I did something terrible." Sam confessed as Blaine just continued to look more and more worried. "Remember that seminar I had to go with him and Kitty yesterday?"

Blaine nodded. "Please tell me you didn't get Kitty pissed off at you for saying something at the church. Apart from Joe, she's one of the most religious persons I know."

"Not really, the thing is that there was an activity we had to do. We had to confess a secret and accept it in front of all of those there." Blaine seemed to know where the conversation was going. "After that amazing moment we had yesterday I felt it was the only thing I wanted to let out so I did. Well, at least that's what I thought I wanted to do. When a secret that was actually something else a lot of people didn't know about me came up I chickened out and said that was mine. In the end, because life apparently hates me, mine got pulled out and since Ryder was the only one to never stand up everyone assumed it was his and all of the bigots in the church decided to gang up on him and then on us for defending him."

"Samuel Evans, why on Earth did you think it was okay to do that? Couldn't you think of something else to reveal to the public?" Blaine replied obviously annoyed and concerned.

"I'm sorry, I just felt it was the biggest thing I wanted to let out." Sam apologized right before the teacher began the class.

"We'll talk about this after class." Blaine said as both of them took out their notebooks to take notes.

oOo

As the class finished both boys went out to the hallways. Making their way to the lockers to get out the books they needed.

"I still think that you should come clean Sam, besides if you want this to work you would have to let everyone know anyways." Blaine said as they continued rummaging through their lockers.

"I know, but if I do tell everyone I want it to be whenever I'm ready. I mean I haven't even told Brittany yet." Sam replied back. "Besides it's not as if anyone would know about it, the only McKinley people at that seminar were Kitty, Joe, Ryder and I."

"You would get surprised by how fast gossip travels in this town. Besides if you let it continue it would just continue gaining size. It just like a snowball rolling down a hill, it only turns bigger." Blaine told Sam.

As the finished packing their stuff in their bags they walked down the hall to their next class. While on their way the noticed wrestling team member and one of McKinley many annoying jocks, Bobby Surette, walk besides them with a slushie at hand. Ever since the beginning of the year neither Sam nor Blaine had been slushied but they were always prepared for it considering their past experiences. As they continued to walk down the hall they heard a familiar yet unpleasant sound.

"Morning homo!" Both of them realized it was Surette's voice and both turned around to see Ryder covered in green slushie.

Blaine gave Sam a quick leer before going to Ryder's aid. "Hey you can't just do that to him. Whatever did he even do to you?"

Surette just laughed Blaine's comment off. "What's the problem Lynn? Can't fend off for yourself so you need to call you boyfriend?"

"Say's the guy who's on a sport where two sweaty guys hold each other into submission." Blaine snapped as Bobby's face turned red.

"Shut your mouth Anderson. The only reason you're not laying on the ground with a broken nose is because I don't hit cheerleaders." Surette threatened him as he left the scene.

Sam then approached Ryder who was trying to get as much slushie out of his eyes as he could. "What was that all about?"

"I think he knew about what happened at the seminar. To be honest I think everyone knows. When I went to my locker I say someone had written "fag" in it with huge pink letters." Ryder answered as he rubbed his eyes. "Ah crap, this thing stings like a bitch! My eye's are burning."

"Been there before, here let me help you get you to the nearest bathroom." Sam offered as Ryder followed him closely. Sam looked back at Blaine's direction; he was giving Sam a stare, which obviously translated into "_Tell him the truth before this gets worse_".

As both of them left Blaine felt someone pulling his arm. As he turned around he saw Becky Jackson right in front of him.

"Gay Blaine, Coach Sylvester want you on her office. ASAP!" She announced before pulling Blaine's arm as she walked him to Sue Sylvester's office.

"Whoa, why the rush? Can't she wait a bit? It's almost time for second period."

"Save it Anderson, you'll go to her office and that's the end of it." Becky said as they finally arrive to the office. Blaine entered the office just to find Kitty already sitting on one of the office's chairs.

"Take a seat moustache less Tom Selleck." Sue ordered as Blaine obeyed. "As you might know already, nothing, and I mean _nothing_, stays secret from myself for long." Blaine got kind of nervous at the remark. "So it came to my surprise to know that our very own Ryder Lynn is the talk of the town. To be honest I couldn't care less if he's sleeping with either of you or maybe even both but what really gets me is the fact that you began a fight inside a church." Sue said loudly obviously directing the last comment at Kitty. "That's the kind of bad publicity I can't afford to have in my squad, especially if we want to participate on the competitions while still looking somewhat respectable despise your horrible routine coordination. So to shorten this, Kitty, you're free of your duties as a Cheerio, as of today you won't be able to use the uniform inside or outside of the school. You'll be reincorporated into the team whenever this gossip dies off but until then no more high ponytails nor skirts for you."

"Wait, wouldn't it be better if you just kicked Ryder out of the squad? He hates practices and I'm sure he wouldn't mind leaving." Blaine suggested as he saw Kitty was to shock to answer back.

"As much as I would enjoy just getting rid of him and Puckerman, I restrain myself from doing it because I can't let them off the leash for the whole mess they got themselves into. Besides male cheerleaders are scarce, female ones are expendable."

Kitty still looked altered. "You can't do this to me coach, I've always been a cheerleader while at McKinely. What am I supposed to do if you take that away from me?"

"Look at my face Kitty. Does it look like I care?" Sue asked as Kitty shook her head. "That's right, now you have five minutes to change out of the uniform and return it."

Kitty's expression quickly changed from concern to wrath. "You know what, whatever. I don't care if I'm not part of your stupid cheerleading squad, if I remember correctly from that Katie Couric interview way back in 2011 you won yourself the "Loser of the Year" title." Blaine was the worried one now, he never heard someone blow off an insult to Sue Sylvester without suffering the consequences.

"Listen to me you ungrateful little brat, you'll get that uniform off and leave my office. If I were you I'd pray for the chance of me considering letting you back into the team so you can once again be considered someone in this school!" Sue yelled as Kitty just stormed off the office. "Becky, go follow her just to check she actually goes change and not steal the uniform."

Becky then left the office as well leaving Blaine alone with an infuriated Sue. "So… you got to know Katie Couric?" Blaine asked trying to break the ice.

"Shut up Anderson, now the reason I called you for is completely different. You see, in a perfect world everyone would be like me and not give a crap about anyone's business as long as the person doesn't look homeless or has the same height as you but sadly we aren't in a perfect world and I'm pretty sure that people will give Lynn a hard time about his little confession. Back when I was principal-"

"Wait you were actually principal once?" Blaine interrupted Sue, which resulted in her giving him a cold glare.

"Keep your mouth shut when I'm talking." Blaine nodded nervously. "As I was saying, during my time as principal, Porcelain was bullied by a certain jock who I believe we all know off. Which led him to transfer schools into the gay heaven you used to be at." Blaine nodded once again. "I don't want another case like that to happen, specially with one of my Cheerios so I'll confide you the responsibility to have Ryder's back if anyone tries to get at him for being who he is." Blaine was actually surprised at the empathy coach Sylvester was showing for Ryder. Maybe she used all that toughness and rude exterior to hide a normal human soul. "Now get the hell out of my office, and if you even consider arriving late to practice once again I'm using something worse than cement to substitute your hair gel." Maybe normal human soul wasn't the correct use of words.

oOo

The rest of the day was pretty bland for Blaine, classes went as regularly as ever, Tuesdays were the day he had most classes with Tina which, after all the drama going on, meant their casual talks turned out to be more like being in a confession cabin with a detective than friendly chitchat.

"I definitively didn't see Ryder playing for the other team. Still, I see how being in a relationship with someone like Kitty would make any guy go gay." She said with a cynic tone.

Blaine just rolled his eyes at the remark. "Oh come on, give her a break already! She can be mean at times but she's also a human being."

"Wow, sorry about that. Wasn't aware you were so defensive of her." Tina said surprised but slightly annoyed.

"She's just been having such a hard time lately. A bit of empathy wouldn't hurt."

Tina just pretended as if the past argument hadn't happened. "So ever since I hear the rumors I've been meaning to ask you. Are you and Ryder…" She cut her own sentence just to maintain things subtle.

Blaine gave Tina an unimpressed look. "No we're not doing "stuff" together."

"So then it was Jake! I knew those two were way to friendly to each other to be straight."

Blaine left out a loud sigh before speaking. "You want my opinion in the subject? I think Ryder's straight and was just on the wrong place at the wrong time. Basically I think he was framed."

"Oh Bling-Bling, you're just so sweet and innocent. Who the heck would have wanted to frame Ryder? Besides wasn't everything taking place in a church full of, you know, devoted Christians? No one there would have lied." Blaine just wanted to let everything out, tell Tina it had been Sam who had gotten Ryder into that huge mess, tell her about the hot make-out session he had with his dream boy at the bleachers but that at the same time Sam was just to insecure about the people's reaction to let it out himself.

"Well whatever. I just hope Ryder doesn't get much crap thrown at him for this whole mess." Blaine said, holding his impulses back.

"Speaking about crap, I don't feel like going to glee club practice today. After yesterday's class I just remembered what the first three years on that club were for me, getting neglected by Mr. Schue in favor of Rachel, Finn or Kurt. I like Kurt a lot and I think proposing a Cher theme was genius but I can't help but get mad at Mr. Schue for frowning our choice for Kylie songs while giving everyone the green light for their respective artists and basically letting Kurt take over the glee club without consulting it with anyone else." Tina said as they walked to their lockers.

"Oh come on Tay Tay, don't let that bring you down. We can talk to Mr. Schue anytime later about what happened but right now we should just enjoy the moment and use this opportunity to pick our favorite Cher song and blow everyone away." Blaine said while smiling at Tina.

"You're right, I actually have some picks already. Still, the whole Kylie Minogue mess won't stay this way. I don't care how but I'll make Mr. Schue see she's better than any of his old 80's bands." Tina said while they finished rummaging their lockers.

"I'm sure you will Asian Persuasion, but before coming up with a plan to take over the glee club care telling me which are your song choices? Maybe we could do a duet."

oOo

Sam walked down the hall alone with nothing but his own thoughts. A few hours ago while helping Ryder get the slushie out of his eyes he couldn't help but feel awful for being the cause of that slushie facial. If he hadn't been such a coward he would had probably be the one getting attacked but at least he would have peace of mind. Well there was also the Brittany factor he needed to get figured out. Thinking about it he had a lot of things to fix, when had his life turned into such a mess? Just as he continued to walk alone he bumped into a friendly face for a change.

"Hey Sam, why the long face? Something happened?" Kurt asked as him as they continued to walk down to the quire room.

"Something happened, still I would rather not talk about it right now…"

"I'm sure everything will get better. Still wanted to ask you, did you talk with Blaine after I left? I was secretly beating myself for not staying a bit longer to see you two get all cute with each other." He said while a small smile drew itself into Sam's previously worried face.

"Yeah, about that. You remember how you told me to take things slow? Well I sort of disobeyed." If it hadn't been for Sam's naughty grin, Kurt would have expected the worst.

"Samuel Evan, you know how I hate when people don't go directly to the point. Spill it out already!"

Sam's grin just grew brighter, it was hard to believe just mere seconds ago Sam had the exact opposite expression on his face. "I'll just tell you, that kiss was MTV Movie Award worthy."

"Shut up! You both kissed already? You go tiger!" Kurt's support was more than enough to make Sam feel better about the whole situation, or at least to keep his mind off from the mess he had caused.

"By the way I wanted to ask you something. You remember the apology we both planned yesterday?" Kurt nodded at Sam's question. "Well would you mind if I joined in? I feel I owe it to someone."

"Sure, whatever helps you feel better, still I want you to know, if you outshine me while I'm belting out a note you're dead." Kurt said playfully as both of them arrived to the quire room.

The chairs were almost all filled. Everyone except for Tina, Blaine, Joe and Sugar were there. Kurt noticed the cold glare Kitty gave him once he entered the room; he knew she had to be the first one he should apologize with. While they got their things in place Blaine and Tina arrived. Kurt wanted to bombard his ex-boyfriend with questions but opted to leave that for later.

"Well I assume we're all here, right?" Will Schuester asked without noticing Sugar and Joe's absence, a common occurrence during glee club practice. Whether it was due to them getting sick, having other things to do or just because they skipped some days of glee club, those two were the glee clubbers who were mostly absent from practices.

"I think Rasta Joe and Paris Hilton aren't here, I did see both of them at some point today though." Jake said as some people seemed to notice their absence.

"Well we can't waste much time waiting for them. If they decide to come to the practice today we'll incorporate them as soon as they arrive." Mr. Schue announced.

Tina just gave a way to exaggerated eye roll, which Mr. Schuester either didn't see or chose to ignore. "You see what I'm telling you? Unless it's someone he actually like or favors, he just doesn't care." She whispered to Blaine.

"Calm down, beside you know sometimes they just skip the glee practice purposely." Blaine replied trying to keep Tina calm.

A few minutes later the two missing New Directions members arrived to the room. Joe seemed bummed out and tired while Sugar was seemingly trying to cheer him up.

"Sugar, Joe, you're a bit late but you arrived just in time. Take a seat." Will said as Joe obeyed while Sugar just stood there.

"Excuse me, but could I make an announcement Mr. I-forgot-your-name?" She asked as Will slightly annoyed by the remark, allowed her.

"Okay so I just wanted to let everyone know that Joe's not feeling well today and he would appreciate if everyone could just not bother asking him what wrong because he doesn't want you to know some of the football guys shaved five of his dreads off. Please and thank you." Joe sank his face in his hands as Sugar, clueless about spilling out the secret, took a seat next to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Wait, why did they do such thing?" Will asked, with obvious concern of both his face and his voice.

"Its all due to some gossips about something that happened yesterday. Gossip is the devil's telephone." Joe said, as he still looked ashamed about what happened.

Sam, whose seat was next to Joe's tried to look for the shaved portion on his head but wasn't able to locate it. "Dude, don't worry about it, it's just hair. Besides, if it's worth something, the bald spot isn't even visible at plain sight."

Joe then pulled up some of his dreads out of the way revealing a quite large and spacious hairless patch in his head. Sam and the rest of the glee club looked in shock. "It's not the hair that bother's me, it's the personal value it had, every dread symbolized a different bible book, to me getting them shaved was like loosing an important part of me, not physically but spiritually." Joe replied as Sam once again felt sick at watching the shattering sight. It was not only his fault that Ryder was probably going to become target to constant bullying but also of Joe getting physically attacked.

"If you have the names feel free to give them to me. That's physical assault, with enough evidence we could get them suspended or maybe even expelled." Will said trying to find a way to make the religious teen feel better.

"Thanks for the support but I don't really know who did it, all those jocks seem the same to me, I don't even know their names. Besides it's cool I guess, don't need to get you all worried over this." Joe replied trying to look as stable and relaxed as possible.

"Hey at least you can hide that bald spot under the rest of your hair. I'm stuck with being a nobody and there's no way of hiding that." Kitty replied gaining everyone's attention. If she hadn't talked most of the people at the glee club wouldn't have noticed she was wearing normal clothes for once. "I got kicked out of the Cheerio's this morning." Sam's guilt just seemed to increase as each second passed. If he hadn't written that paper in the first place none of this would had happened. What was he thinking? Coming out inside a church was like lighting a match inside a room fool of gasoline. He knew he did it because he liked Blaine, just remembering that kiss they shared yesterday made him feel invincible and unstoppable but the cost of gaining that happiness was a high one.

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to be a cheerleader to show everyone how awesome you are." Ryder replied trying to cheer her up.

Kitty directed her attention at Kurt. "This was what you wanted, didn't you? Well here you have me, vulnerable, humiliated and frankly quite pathetic. Go ahead, mock me and tell me off just how you did yesterday. The only difference is that now you can actually get away with it, I'm just a regular loser, plain and simple."

"Kitty, you know nothing of what you're saying is true." Mr. Schuester intervened trying to make the blonde girl feel better.

"Save it Mr. Schuester, your pep talk won't do nothing for me. I know what I am." Kitty replied back.

"So do I, you're a talented young woman with an amazing singing voice, just like everyone in this room. Don't let silly thing like that, or the bullies get you down, not even if it's a foolish egocentric jerk like I was yesterday. After being aware that I offended more than one with my rude remarks yesterday I feel that apologizing is the least I could do. Give me the chance to make it up to you, even if it's by singing. I'll keep up with the theme I told everyone to use yesterday but after this performance feel free to dump it and I'll leave this room as well not to bother you again, because if that's what it takes for all of you to feel better I'd be nothing but glad to know I helped." Kitty just avoided eye contact with Kurt as she was still mad about everything, seeing his speech was done he got up and took center stage with Kurt.

"I'd like to join in because, we always have something to apologize for and I feel I owe it to some of you even if you don't know so yourselves." Sam added as Kurt gave the cue to the band and the music began playing. The tune was a similar one, it had an 80's vibe or at least that's what most of them thought as Mr. Schuester seemed to immediately recognize and enjoy the beat of the song.

Kurt took the lead on the first verse of the song. "_If I could turn back time, if I could find a way. I'd take back those words that had hurt you, and you'd stay_." He directed his eyes on to Kitty.

Sam took on the lead as Kurt finished. "_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said_." Sam couldn't help but fix his direction on to Ryder; he felt he was the one that deserved it the most. "_Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside. Words are like weapons they wound sometimes_."

Kurt once again took the lead. "_I didn't really mean to hurt you, I didn't wanna see you go, I know I made you cry, but baby_." Sam quickly joined him on the chorus. "_If I could turn back time, If I could find a way, I'd take back those words that hurt you __a__nd you'd stay. If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you. Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do_."

oOo

**A/N: First off, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update the chapter. I really do hope it was worth the wait. I know there are still like a thousand things that need to get solved but I'll try to solve some on this story and I'll leave some for the continuation story. Also I'm finally glad I was able to include a song again, and to be honest I think the song fitted amazingly well with the context of the chapter, hope you all think the same.**

**Thanks again to all of those who review the story as it not only gives me motivation to continue writing but it also helps me write the story better and know if the direction its taking is a good one. By the way, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I apologize and I'll try to get to them later, I sometimes re-read the chapter myself to find any of them.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	10. Love Hurts

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon, well normal enough for Sam. He waited by the bleachers yet again waiting for Cheerios practice to finish. Even though he had a legit reason to be there due to Ryder being his ride home, he took advantage of the opportunity to check out Blaine's dance moves. Even if the uniform covered up all of his petite body, his moves were even more arousing than any half naked girl on a magazine. At times he directed his attention to the other Cheerios, Brittany in particular, their moves were flashy and impressive but no one could match Blaine's, not at least in Sam's eyes. While waiting he texted Kurt, now that the apology song was out of the way Sam asked for Kurt's help to decide on a song to fit in theme to serenade Blaine, as he knew next to nothing about Cher. He also thought that it could be the best way to make it public, at least among the people he trusted, but Sam knew he had to get it out to both Brittany and Ryder before doing anything else, as he wanted it to be a happy moment without any drama involved. As he continued to observe the cheerleading practice in front of him, Sam felt his phone vibrating again and checked it out to see what Kurt had to say.

_I have some song choices for you two lovebirds. Just FYI, all of my picks are the pop-iest of pop songs you'll be able to find in music, u ok with that?_ As much as he trusted Kurt with the song choice, he wanted the song to feel like something he would genuinely like to sing.

_Think u could look for something with a roots or country vibe? I just think it would feel more natural, u get me? _Sam typed back_. _After all Kurt and Mr. Schue said about Cher's music diversity on Monday, Sam imagined there could be something among those lines.

_Your in luck, I think I know just the song, I'll get back to u once I have it. _That actually made Sam feel relieved, if nothing he wanted that song to come out well, at least after all the mess he had caused. Just as he texted Kurt back, Sam noticed Kitty walking to his direction. Considering what Blaine had told him the day before about her getting kicked out of the Cheerios temporarily he found it strange, if not a bit bold, to see her there. She continued walking towards him before she took a seat on the bleachers right beside him.

"Hey, you're here to see Ryder practice?" Sam asked with a friendly tone seeing how her facial expression reeked with apathy.

She didn't even turn to his direction before answering back. "Save it super geek, I'm not in the mood."

As much as Sam wanted to avoid any form of social interaction with the blonde ex-cheerleader, he still felt responsible for her current situation is was indeed his fault.

"Hey I get it, it sucks not being what used to define you or what you thought was you trademark any more but you got to keep going 'cause life continues to advance and so should we. I mean look at me, I used to be on the football team but that not the case now and I'm still the same person I was before."

Kitty just turned her head a bit and gave Sam a snide look. "That's because you passed through poverty and working as a stripper in possibly one of the lowest joints this city has to offer. Anything from there is a step up. What do I have to look forward to?"

"The fact that you didn't have to live pass that to still be able to redeem yourself." Sam replied, admittedly he wanted to give his best Liam Neeson impression to make the message a bit more dramatic but he meant what he said.

"Whatever, don't pretend like you care, I know you just joined Blaine's former boy toy yesterday on the song just to look good in front of everyone. Why else would you take part of his "apology" song?" Kitty asked, from the tone of her voice Sam inferred that the question was rhetorical, which was a good thing, as he knew the answer would have gotten him strangled. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Well apart from the fact that your boyfriend is letting me stay at his house and I need to wait for him to finish, I just wanted to give him and the rest of the guys moral support. Sue does pull a number on them daily, I don't know how they keep up with her crazy routines." Sam admitted, he noticed Kitty's expression showed confusion.

"So you're here just for the guys? What about Brittany? Isn't she supposed to be like your girlfriend or something?" Kitty asked, making Sam feel the weight of his lies once again. He knew he needed to tell Brittany what the deal was with him and Blaine but he had to do it in a way that would keep her from feeling hurt.

"Oh yeah, there's that as well. I thought it was implied though." Sam said wanting to sound as serious as possible so Kitty would stop the questions.

Before any more talk could be achieved, both blondes noticed that Sue had given all Cheerios their break time. Brittany, Blaine, Jake and Ryder walked towards them. As much as Sam wanted to compliment Blaine's performance and gush over the perfect balance of singing and dancing he had, he knew he had to camouflage it all just to play it safe. "You guys really do an insane amount of work right there and it's actually really amazing, I take my hat off to you all."

Blaine smiled, Sam knew he was still uneasy about the whole mess he had gotten Ryder into but receiving a smile from him was all he needed to gain motivation to fix everything.

"Glad someone appreciates the hard work. Coach Sylvester's just telling us how badly we suck, it nothing I feel the insults are a bit less hostile now." Jake replied.

"I'm just glad I get to see you even if you're not being tortured by Sue." Ryder replied before lifting Kitty with a hug.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I'm all over the fact that you two are together and I'm not normally one that agrees with rumors but is it true that you're using Claws here as a beard?" Jake asked Ryder, whose smile faded as he heard the comment. "I mean, I have no problem with you swinging the other way, we're bros for life, thing is that I just want to have that part clear."

"I… I really don't want to talk about that." Ryder's usual joyful tone turned somber and dry. During one of his philosophy classes, Ryder heard that if people said something to themselves enough times it could become true. That's what he did at exams all the time, he always told himself enough times he would pass them and he did. What if all this people telling him he was gay would suddenly make him realize he was actually gay? He knew he didn't wrote that paper but what if he had actually done it and his dyslexia made him read otherwise and he subconsciously wanted to write he liked guys? He certainly never thought about liking guys before but he had admitted to Jake sometimes while on the locker rooms while changing for basketball practices that he had an amazing body but that's what bros did, they told each other compliments, right? What if his relationship with Kitty was all a charade to hide his actual sexuality from himself? He knew he loved Kitty but they had never gotten pass kisses with her. He certainly didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh shut up Usher, I bet you're just jealous because Miss Celibacy doesn't use her tongue you kiss her out of fear of becoming pregnant and looking like her mother." Kitty replied, which made Jake obviously mad but he contained himself just because he saw how Ryder still looked depressed.

Sam just looked in regret before he felt Brittany's hand pulling him away from the scene. She pulled him farther away before finally revealing her intentions. "So I was wondering, I know how hard it is for unicorns to earn their horns and I would like to ask you if you could get Ryder to appear in Fondue for Two today. I just want to help him feel a bit more rainbow-y about his newfound unicorn status and I already asked Blaine to join me in and would love to have you there as moral support for all three of us."

Sam got surprised at Brittany's proposal. He was still an amateur at understanding her lingo but from what he understood, she wanted to help Ryder and if nothing else he could break the news to both of them and kill two birds with one shot. "Sure, if it mean that much to you it would be my pleasure to help you." Brittany smiled and gave Sam a friendly smooch. "Still, why do you think I'll make good moral support for all _three_ of you?"

"Well, first of you're my boyfriend and having you near does make me feel cheerful. Second, I knew you've been helping Ryder a lot this past days and I know you two are bunking in the same bedroom so I figured you two are friends by now. Lastly, Lord Tubbington and I have been practicing soul reading and even if I'm not as experienced as him, I've been able to read Blaine's soul and I notice his shines brighter when he's near you." Brittany said while Sam just nodded, as everything she said seemed coherent.

"Alright so I'll see you after practice then. I'll go tell Ryder as soon as I can." Sam replied as Brittany just hugged him. As much as he hated lying to her, he felt that her affection had been toned down a bit and it almost felt as the friendly relationship they had with each other before becoming a couple.

oOo

Practice was over and everyone was changing back to their regular clothes. On the boys locker rooms, Sam went to look for Ryder to let him know about Brittany's plan. He saw some of the other male Cheerios but could find neither Ryder nor Blaine for that matter. He knew Jake didn't even bother changing as he just wanted to get out of the school's grounds as quick as possible for calling for him would have been a waste of time. As he continued to walk his way trough the locker rooms he heard quiet sobs and Blaine's voice, Sam feared the worst as he ran into Blaine comforting Ryder, who was crying in Blaine's shoulder.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Sam asked foolishly. He knew nothing was okay but still felt the need to ask the most stupid and redundant question he could have come up with.

"Ryder's passing through a hard moment right now, I don't know if he's okay taking about it." Blaine said in a quiet voice. Sam took a seat beside them wanting to show support as he knew that whatever was happening was his fault. As much as he enjoyed the sight of Blaine in a tank top, as he always thought that he never showed his strong arms enough with the shirt he wore, and to a purely platonic way that of a shirtless Ryder, who's body could give Sam's a run for its money, he couldn't feel nothing but guilt.

"I-I had to do it, I didn't want t-to hurt her. She's way to important to me…" Ryder sobbed as he turned to Sam's direction and hugged him tightly. Sam couldn't help but give back, still as he hugged Ryder he gave Blaine a look of pure confusion.

Blaine understood Sam's doubt, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "Ryder… he was filled with doubts about his sexuality and he decided it was best to break-up with Kitty rather than hurt her in case he's indeed not interested in girls."

Sam could feel his blood pressure decease; all this was his fault, the thought of being the cause of a break-up made him feel sick. Having Ryder crying right next to him certainly didn't make it any better. He was the reason for all the misfortune that was going on in Ryder's life, if he had been courageous enough to accept the truth of who he was nothing of this would had happened. He knew from Blaine's facial expression that he was disappointed in Sam, which made him feel like crap, even if he was already feeling like that. The look of disappointment was just adding acid to the wound.

"Ryder, I'm really sorry about everything. I… well I…" There it was again, Sam was frightened at telling the truth, at letting him know that it was him that caused all the pain and suffering.

Ryder tried to contain the tears. He buried his face in his hands before finally composing himself, it only just a tiny bit. His eyes were irritated and swollen from the crying. "D-don't worry, I really appreciate you two being here with me. Ever since the incident occurred I've felt nothing but hate from everyone except you two and a few others. I've even had suicidal thoughts at times just to make all of this hate stop." The last statement made Sam freeze, if someone's life could be lost due to this he would never forgive himself. "You two are like my only friends right now."

Blaine ran his hand trough Ryder's back in a comforting manner. "Don't say that, there are many people out there who love you." Ryder gave Blaine a heart-melting smile. "Thanks both of you."

Sam smiled and patted Ryder's back. "As a matter of fact, Brittany told me she would like to help as well. Do you think you could be able to come to her house? Both Blaine and I will go there as well. It could help get your mind out of all of this hell you're passing through."

"I could use that, thanks Sam." Ryder than gave him a friendly hug.

"If you don't mind though, mind answering a question?" Sam asked as Ryder nodded. "How did Kitty take it?"

Ryder once again looked a bit gloomy but took some inner strength to answer. "It wasn't the reply I was expecting, mostly due to her somewhat recent break-up with Jake but she just said…"

oOo

"…That I would support his decision and would love him no matter what as he is and always will be my best friend." Kitty replied as most of the Cheerios on the girls locker room had sad looks on their faces.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard yet you're so strong and composed about it. You're an inspiration to every girl in this school." Celeste, the neck braced Cheerio replied.

Kitty wiped off the tear rolling down her cheek. "Thanks, it actually feels good to have people to confide this to."

"Hey you might not be a Cheerio for the time being but we got your back." Another Cheerio replied.

"By the way, we did as you told us. We filled a juice keg with the red slushie you told us. What should we do with it? We left it on the cafeteria's freezer just to keep it cool." One of the other Cheerio's asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to exact revenge on anyone right now but it would be a waste to just throw all that slushie away. Keep it there for a while." Kitty replied.

oOo

"You know, even if you're single I bet you'll find someone. You're a really hunky unicorn and those like you don't stay single for long." Brittany replied as she fixed the camera.

"Thanks Britt, means a lot." Ryder replied as he took a seat in front of the camera next to Blaine.

Sam took the seat besides Brittany, as he looked uneasy at Lord Tubbington who was sitting on his lap, he knew it was just a matter of seconds before he started using him as a scratching post.

"Okay the show will start in five, look your best and try not to grab fondue while we record, some of the last guests kind of got burned themselves and Lord Tubbington keeps forgetting to get the life insurance contracts printed for guests to sign." The camera's light turned green which was the cue for Brittany. "Hello everyone, welcome to a very special episode of Fondue for Two which I would like to call "Fondue for Two plus Two" for obvious reasons. Today we have former Warbler and owner of a lifetime supply of hair gel, Blaine Anderson, allegedly straight guy, Ryder Lynn and bottle blonde, as well as my current boyfriend no matter how much Lord Tubbington disapproves, Sam Evans as guests." All guest, while slightly annoyed by their respective descriptions, waved at the camera. "Alright so first we'll answer some of the burning questions our audience has for our guests. Blaine, the audience wants to know if you wear a helmet when riding a bike or if you're hair's strong enough to resist the fall?"

"Umm… I suppose I need a helmet, I don't think the gel's that strong in the first place." Blaine replied slightly confused at the question.

"It's your turn now Sam. The audience wants to know what's your actual hair color."

Sam, obviously offended, answered at the camera. "I'm a natural blonde! Why does everyone keep thinking I dye it? I stopped doing that after freshman year." Sam then felt Lord Tubbington scratching his leg similarly to the cat in the "Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot" cartoons he watched as a kid.

"Oh, looks like someone's lying!" Brittany said in a somewhat excited tone.

"Argh, alright, alright. I still use lemon juice. Just make him stop!" Brittany snapped her fingers and Lord Tubbington stopped the scratching.

"Now for our last guest question. Ryder, this one comes from avid Fondue for Two viewer Tina Cohen-Chang. Is it true that Cheerios practices are more physically demanding that football practices?"

"Well, you certainly need more stamina and an overall resistance to all types of insults the coach throws at you." Ryder replied a bit unsure about his answer.

"Okay, now our main topic of the evening. Ryder, you've gain so much exposure making you the talk of the town. What do you have to say to all naysayers that think unicorns shouldn't be allowed to be free and prance through the plains?" Brittany asked as Ryder took a deep breath before answering.

"I honestly think that people shouldn't be that nosy and just mind their own business. I mean, put it like this, if you like chocolate ice cream but someone else likes vanilla would you harass him or her for liking something different than what you like?" Sam, Brittany and Blaine all applauded Ryder's remark, which just drew a goofy grin in his face.

"A really true, and if I may add delicious, statement. Thanks all of you for joining us, next episode we'll discuss with Lord Tubbington the reason of why Cats, the musical, is an inaccurate depiction of felines." Brittany then turned off the camera.

"Well that went well. I actually feel a bit better than what I expected." Ryder confessed as Blaine patted him on the shoulder.

"See? Letting things out is the best medicine for the soul." Blaine said as Ryder just smiled back at him. "Britt would you mind if we leave? I still need to give both Ryder and Sam a ride back home and I need to get my science homework done for tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem but before you leave would you mind if I kept Sam here for a few minutes?" Brittany asked. Sam felt worried at first, why would she want to keep him specifically? Then it hit him, they were still an item.

Blaine just smiled as he and Ryder walked their way out of Brittany's room. "Sure, we'll wait in the car."

As both of them left Brittany closed the door. "Sam… we need to talk." Her voice tone was oddly serious; Sam started to get that gut feeling in his stomach again.

"Um... about what?" Sam asked innocently even though he knew what she meant.

"You know what's this about." Brittany said as Sam realized the time had come.

He needed to come clean to Brittany. Sam took a deep breath. "Okay… but we need to get rid of the cat first."

Both of them looked at Lord Tubbington who, with an angry look on his face, walked out of the room.

oOo

Laying on her bed, still sad about the event that had led to her current state, Kitty could do nothing but remember she had lost the perfect, at least in her eyes, guy who she could had ever wished to be with in a matter of seconds. All that work and bonding they had during Spice Girls week, all the support he gave her once she admitted her dark secret in front of all those people at the church, everything just seemed like distant memories. Just as she lamented the loss of her relationship with Ryder her cellphone vibrated. She grabbed it in hopes that it was a message from Ryder saying how he wanted to get back with her and all was just plain confusion but the message was a lot more ominous than that.

_I know who framed your boyfriend. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow at six thirty in the afternoon. Come alone._

oOo

**A/N: So another chapter, no song included, oops. I'm still beating myself for breaking up the Kyder relationship (and all of the purpose of my previous story "Viva Forever!") for the sake of drama and a better storyline but it will be worth it and to those Kyder readers who are still keeping up with this I'll try to keep stuff interesting. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, it does motivate me to continue this quickly and without dropping the quality. By the way, sorry for to those who want Blam to happen quickly, I'm trying to build this up well enough to have the result come off as something interesting.**

**Hope y'all are enjoying the ride! **


	11. Don't Hide Your Love

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

"So its all true, right?" Brittany asked in a saddened tone.

Even though Sam knew what she was talking about he asked. "Um… what exactly?"

Brittany just sighed and closed her eyes for a while. "You're in love with Blaine Warbler just as much as he's in love with you. Am I right?"

Sam knew he had to confront Brittany about this at some point and he also knew it wasn't going to be easy but now that the moment had arrived he realized just how hard it was going to be. "I care way to much about you to hurt you but I respect you just as much and I won't lie, yes… I like Blaine."

Brittany just took a deep breath. "You're lying Sam, I also like Blaine but that doesn't make me want to be with him. What you feel for Blaine is a lot bigger than just "liking" him. Why don't you just admit it?"

Sam got a bit nervous; he had never seen Brittany like this before, she was way too serious and if he didn't knew better he could had sworn that the loony and cheerful girl who had been in that same room just a few minutes ago wasn't the one he was talking to. "Alright, I don't like Blaine, I love him and I want to start something serious with him without other people judging me for it."

Brittany wiped out a small tear that began to pour down her face and much to Sam's surprise, gave him a weak smile. "You see? It wasn't that hard, was it?"

Sam was perplexed, even if they were technically a couple Brittany supported his decision. "I don't understand? Aren't you mad at me?"

Brittany continued to let the tears flow, this time though she didn't wiped them as there were to many yet she still looked somewhat happy. "I'm not m-mad at you, I can't control the way you feel towards someone, b-but I don't really feel like talking to you anytime soon." Her voice began to break as she talked which just made things worse.

Sam felt relieved but extremely guilty at the same time. He knew deep inside that no matter how much he wanted this to go as best as possible, someone's feeling were going to get hurt. "I understand, still before you officially start ignoring me would you mind answering a couple of questions?" Brittany nodded as she continued to sob. "How did you know that I felt something for Blaine?"

Brittany cleared her throat before beginning to explain. "At first I didn't, b-but ever since I began practicing a-all that aura readings I told you about before, I perceived how much brighter yours was when you were near Blaine. Then I noticed how things weren't the same between us, we b-barely talked and your kisses were… empty."

Sam couldn't help but feel bad about the way Brittany was feeling, she had been nothing but a perfect and supportive girlfriend and he still decided to peruse his relationship with Blaine behind her back, the least he could have done was letting her know about all of this before doing anything to avoid the situation he was in at the moment. Still she was right about that last thing, if he had continued to fake things, their relationship would had been nothing but meaningless hugs and empty kisses. "I'm sorry Britt, I never meant to have you pass through this situation. It was exactly what I was trying to avoid."

Brittany turned to him, still teary eyes and placed her hand on top of his. "Don't worry, still want me to answer you something? It would count as your last question though." Sam nodded and took the risk. "I'm not crying just because we're not longer a couple." There she said it, they were no longer a couple. Those were the words Sam had longed to hear ever since he shared his first meaningful kiss with Blaine but as much as he wanted to hear that, the words stung. "I'm sad because you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your thing with Blaine."

"I know, and I deeply regret it but you need to understand that just as much as it's hard for you, it's hard for me as well. I had never imagined I would fall for a guy and it's as scary and different as it is incredibly amazing and uplifting." Sam replied, Brittany acknowledged the fact, as she knew how hard it was for some people to accept who they were. "I know and accept the fact that you are not feeling to be in talking terms with me but I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love and care for you." Sam then kissed Brittany's forehead.

"Sam, I would like to ask you something now." Brittany's sweet tone combined with her sobbing was just too much for Sam to handle.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"You know how much I love Kurt right?" Sam nodded. "Well, please promise me you won't ever be like him. He will always be my beloved unicorn but he broke Blaine Warbler's heart into a million tiny pieces and I know how that feels." Sam remembered that Brittany and Santana broke-up almost by the same time Kurt and Blaine had so he inferred that she was referring to that. "You were the superglue that was helping me get each tiny piece back in place but now that we're not longer together I just want you do the same for Blaine. Promise me you'll do that and once you get all the pieces back in place you won't ever shatter it just like Kurt did."

As much as people said Brittany was below the average on the brain department, Sam felt like if he was talking to a professional. Everything she said was true and meaningful. "I promise I won't." Brittany the hugged Sam, to which he reciprocated.

oOo

"Why do you think he's taking so long?" Ryder asked as Blaine and him waited inside Blaine's car.

"Beats me. It must be something important if it's taking so long." Blaine answered as the young brunette boy just waited in the back seat. Awkward silence invaded the car, Blaine considered turning the radio on but thought it would be rude so he instead decided to break the ice. "So how have things been going between you and Sam?"

"It's been cool, he's a really great guy but I guess you already knew that, you guys are like best friends, right? He's always talking about you so I figured it was because of that." Blaine couldn't help but smile at the remark. If Ryder had told him the exact same thing a few days ago when Sam hadn't confessed his feeling to him, it would have just been a reminder of his one-sided crush on him but now it helped him remember that he had more than just a friend in Sam.

"Yeah, he's awesome isn't he? I'm glad you two are having a good time together." Ryder just grinned back.

"I also wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. As much as I hate being slushied and insulted in a daily basis, knowing there's at least someone who likes me for who I am makes enduring the bad stuff worth it." Ryder's remark made Blaine feel both warm and fuzzy on the inside but also guilty, he knew why he was going through the hell people turned his life into and lying to him while he trusted and confided in him just made him feel like he was betraying that trust.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do, believe me…" Before any more words could come out of Blaine's mouth both Ryder and him turned sideways to see Sam coming out of Brittany's house. Although he didn't noticed it from afar, once he got inside the car the angst in his face was more than evident.

Ryder was the first to intervene. "Dude, why the long face? Did something bad happen?"

Sam sighed dramatically as if he tried to contain himself from crying. "Brittany and I broke-up. I… I suppose it was for the better."

Blaine knew that Sam was planning on a way to tell Brittany about them but judging from his expression things didn't go as he planned. "How did she take it? Please tell me she's okay."

"She's alright. She's obviously not fine but we talked it out and we're still in good terms with each other. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to talk to me in a while though, she deserves better." Sam replied, his tone still numb and uneasy.

"You don't have to beat yourself over it. If it's over it wasn't meant to be. Besides, when a relationship ends there are two persons responsible for it so don't assume all the blame, okay?" Blaine said while patting Sam's back. Blaine's words were true but it wasn't the break-up that saddened him, the image of seeing Brittany cry broke him.

Before Blaine could continue to comfort him he noticed Ryder was breathing heavily in the backseat with a nervous face. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, don't mind me." Ryder pressed his palm on his forehead as he bent down.

Sam quickly turned around as soon as he saw Ryder on the rear mirror. "Dude, what's wrong? You can tell us whatever's going on, if you don't let it out it will eat you from the inside… I talk from experience."

"You promise you won't get mad?" Ryder asked nervously which just made both Blaine and him look at each other confused.

"Um… sure, how bad could it be?"

Ryder took a deep breath before continuing. "I think I'm the reason you and Brittany broke up."

Blaine turned around to Sam's direction with one eyebrow raised, obviously as perplexed as Sam about Ryder's confession. Sam couldn't help but be curious at his assumption. "Why would you think that? I already told you both that it was something that was destined to happen, it was just a matter of time."

"You don't understand… I…forget about it, it's not the best time anyways."

Blaine was probably the most confused as he saw that Sam just pretended nothing had happened, obviously with the intention of making Ryder feel better but he knew how much damage keeping something important from other people could be. "Ryder come on, it's worse to keep it inside. As Sam said, it will just keep eat you from the inside. We're your friends, you can trust us with it."

Taking his hand off his eyes Ryder saw Blaine was giving him a warm smile. He knew he could trust both of them but wasn't sure how they would react, the pure image of him being shunned once again by people he cared for scared him but Blaine was right, keeping a secret would just make the agony worse. "Alright, but please promise me things will still be just like they are right now between us."

Both Sam and Blaine replied at the same time. "Promise."

Ryder sighed and cleared his throat. "I think Brittany broke up with you because I like you."

Blaine's eye's opened wide; those were the last words he expected to hear Ryder tell Sam. As quickly turned to Sam's direction to notice him quite calm which just made Blaine confusion grow.

"Dude, why would that make Brittany break-up with me? I like you too and I bet she likes you as well. Besides, Britt is not the kind of person to break-up with someone just because their friends with someone she doesn't like, I don't even think she dislike anyone." Blaine felt like bumping his head with his hand. As cute as Sam's obliviousness was, he couldn't help but feel a bit mad at him not noticing.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I think I like you in a non-friend like way." Ryder said trying to explain himself, but judging from Sam's expression he knew he still wasn't getting it.

"Sorry dude, help me out here, I don't get it." Sam replied.

"I think Ryder's trying to say he has a crush on you…" Blaine said with an uneasy tone. Sam's expression now was as surprised as Blaine's was a few seconds ago.

"Wow… I really don't know what to say…" It was guilty pleasures week all over again, but instead of Blaine telling confessing his feeling towards him it was Ryder, the guy who's life he ruined a couple of days ago by having people falsely accusing of being something he wasn't. "…I'm flattered but are you like sure about it? You even said you didn't wrote the paper. Besides you just broke-up with Kitty, isn't this like extremely rushed?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I bet you're all creped out." Ryder said trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, not at all. The thing is, why are you so sure you have feelings for me? It's not as if I've made anything to make you think that." Sam turned a bit to Blaine's direction; he saw he was now just as anxious and nervous as Ryder looked a few minutes ago.

"You don't understand Sam… ever since that day at church you've been nothing but nice with me. You've helped me and defended me and I would be lying if I said I didn't find you… slightly attractive." Ryder said with a shy tone as Sam's face turned red.

"B-but I… wouldn't that be the case with Blaine then?" Blaine quickly turned his head to Sam's direction with an annoyed expression, he obviously was mad Sam tried to get him into the mess that was going on.

"Blaine I'm really grateful for all that you've done for me, don't get me wrong but after Sam told me that the campy guy who's helping Mr. Schue with the glee club this week was your ex-boyfriend I imagined we wouldn't make a good pair, I'm obviously not your type." Ryder replied, which made Blaine feel slightly offended but he understood what Ryder meant even if it wasn't entirely true. "Still I don't want to keep making you guys feel uncomfortable, could we please go home now?"

"Sure, no problem." Blaine said before turning on the car and the radio. With the sound of the music filling the car as they drove to Ryder's house, Blaine quietly whispered things to Sam. "_Why didn't you tell him before? Now he actually think he's gay."_

Sam looked through the rear mirror and saw Ryder hadn't, or at least it didn't look like he noticed. "_How the hell was I suppose to know this was going to happen?"_

Blaine rolled his eyes as he obviously began to get angry over what was happening and it reflected in his driving. "_Well if you had told him we wouldn't even have to worry about it!"_

As both of them continue to discuss over the matter at hand, one aggressive turn made everyone in the car move violently to the side. Ryder noticed both Sam and Blaine looked angry. "What going on guys? If it's because of me I swear it wasn't my intention to…"

Before he could finish, they arrived at the Lynn household and trip had ended, as well as Blaine's composure. "Ryder what the hell? We told you already like a thousand times this isn't about you, why do you keep insisting on it? Can't you just keep quiet for a second?"

Blaine's shouts made Ryder feel scared and hurt. "I d-didn't meant to… I'm s-sorry I just can't…" As much as he tried to contain himself, the tone on Blaine's voice just made Ryder feel like he screwed up once again, making those around him hate him once more.

Seeing Blaine mad was something Sam hadn't seen before, and he was sure he didn't want to see it again. As much as he wanted to keep calm and contain himself from doing something to get him angrier he couldn't bare watch Ryder like that, he had already hurt Brittany and he was sure as hell that he wouldn't hurt Ryder as well. "Hey, everybody calm down. We don't need to make this greater than what it already is."

Blaine just turned and gave Sam an angry look. "There wouldn't be a need for that if you just got your shit figured out! If you had just been brave enough he wouldn't be all mental over this."

The sight of an angry Blaine just made Sam realize that unlike what he had thought at the beginning, being in a relationship wouldn't be just smiles and rainbows. This was a whole other side of the person he loved that he had never seen before and he didn't like it one bit. He knew that fights were something that could happen in a relationship but he never imagined their first fight would happen so soon. Before he could say anything he saw a tear rolling down Ryder's face, the effect of it on Sam was something he would never imagined possible. "Blaine, what the fuck's wrong with you? You're saying that he can trust us with anything and once he lets it out you go al berserk on him? I know what's going on here, I bet you just wanted to make him cry because you're jealous that…"

_SMACK_. Blaine never expected to react that way but the anger took ahold of him. The mark of his hand was still fresh on Sam's pearly skin. He couldn't believe he had just hit the person who he once loved madly.

As soon as he realized what had happened Sam got out of the car and slammed the door as hard as he could. He then helped Ryder out of his seat and closed the door with the same fury he used on the other door leaving Blaine alone in his car.

There he was, alone and hurt, just as he was when Kurt left him in New York. Living through that experience again was the only thing Blaine dreaded the most but there he was once again. His eyes were watery and before he could tell, the one with tears in his eyes was him now.

oOo

It was the fifteenth time his phone had gotten a text message ever since Blaine left. Sam saw all of the texts were from Blaine but he didn't bother to read them, he turned his phone off to avoid temptation. A few minutes later, Ryder came out of the shower with some grey pants and a yellow tank top on, as much as he tried to devoid his attention from Blaine, Ryder's sleepwear reminded him of Blaine's, the only difference being that Ryder's physique was bigger than Blaine's.

"Dude, again I'm really sorry I screwed things up between you and Blaine. I know you two were pretty close." Ryder said apologetically.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I'm really sorry for what the crap he said to you though. If it wasn't because he was Blaine, I would had punched him to the ground." Sam replied. "By the way, thanks again for letting me stay with you. I owe you big time."

Ryder just chuckled. "Don't mention it, you've done a lot for me already. Thanks also for keeping it cool about my little confession. I'm really glad you're such an amazing friend, even in that aspect."

Sam couldn't help but smile at the remark. "Would you mind if I asked you something a bit personal?"

"Not at all." Ryder replied.

Sam thought his question a few times just to ask it in the best way he could. "Would you think any different of me if I told you that… I liked guys as well?"

Ryder was astonished by the question; he wasn't expecting Sam to ask anything remotely similar to that. "Well, you never treated me differently, why would I?"

"I'm glad because I'll be honest with you, I actually like guys as well and I'll understand if you never want to see me again and I'll pack my things right now if necessary but I need to tell you that I wrote the paper at the church and I took yours while you weren't looking." Ryder's eyes and mouth were wide open, Sam knew he was either extremely mad or disappointed but he continued. "I was afraid of what people could think about me so I took yours because it was also something very few people knew about me as well. As soon as those people began attacking you I felt responsible, when the personal attack began at school I also felt sick, I just couldn't bear see you live through the hell that I was supposed to live through. I don't expect you to forgive me so if you want me to leave just tell me, I know there's a motel near here and I have enough money for three nights there."

"I… I don't know what to say… you mean I've suffered through this because you were afraid to come out?" Sam slowly nodded. "Well, I won't make you leave. I already invited you and I'll stick to my promise but I would be lying if I didn't told you I feel betrayed."

"I understand, I could go sleep on the couch if it makes you feel better, I just don't want to cause any more trouble." Sam replied while he began to grab some of his stuff.

"Wait, I haven't finished. I also would be lying if I said that whatever feelings I told you I had for you weren't genuine, even if this was all a lie I really developed something for you. I knew I wasn't gay but you made me realize that gender isn't a barrier for love. I'll forgive you if you forgive me for what I'm about to do." Before he could realize what was happening, Sam felt Ryder's soft lips against his. In a flash, what he imagined would turn into a dreaded moment became the exact opposite.

Sam didn't feel right kissing Ryder but he couldn't deny he didn't enjoy it slightly. As much as he wanted to pull back he didn't and waited until the kiss ended. As their lips unlocked, they stared at each other for a while. Sam never noticed Ryder's boyish charms before, he looked so innocent and fragile yet Sam didn't want to take advantage of the younger boy and decided to break the silence. "Please don't take this the wrong way but that wrong."

Sam noticed how Ryder's eyes full of hope became dull and sad. He knew he crushed Ryder's expectations but he knew he did it for the right reason. "I'm sorry Sam, I know it wasn't right but I just needed to get it out of my system. It was stupid of me to imagine you'd actually feel something for me…"

"Don't say that, you're an amazing and beautiful person, the only reason I can't carry on with this is because there's someone else." Sam replied as Ryder still looked disillusioned."

"I know I'm just being masochistic by asking but who's that other person?" Ryder asked while still hurt.

"I know todays actions contradict me but as much of an ass as he was today I love Blaine, he accepted my flaws and at the first turning of table I wasn't able to accept his and just hurt him just as I hurt both you and Brittany. Maybe that's the only thing I'm good at."

"You know that's not true, as much pain as you made me pass through I realize that it was worth it as I got to discover a part of me that I didn't knew I had. You helped me get to know myself better. Besides, I know you two will sort things out, you're best friends and friends fight from time to time but in the end they sort things out, believe me, Kitty's my best friend and every moment we passed together was amazing. You guys will have an amazing relationship due to the friendship that backed it up. It's more than what I could say about my crush on you." Ryder replied, Sam smiled at the remark but couldn't help but try to make Ryder feel better about the whole situation.

"Hey, as much as it hurts right now, there's always life after love. You just got to believe in it." Sam said as Ryder gave him a weak smile before Sam hugged him tightly.

oOo

It had been a while since she had received the text but Kitty continued to write to the mysterious person. _Who are you? Why should I trust you?_

_Who else have you to trust? I know something that you need and you have something that I want. Meet me tomorrow and everything will get cleared out. By the way, tell anything about our small conversations to anyone and you're doomed._

oOo

**A/N: I hate writer's block, I had such a hard time coming up with a good way to write this chapter but here it is. I wanted to make this chapter to include the next day and who the mysterious person is but I felt I needed to finally get Sam's confessions out of the way and to do that I needed to take the whole chapter. No song once again but I did include the most famous line from a Cher song at one point, if you notice it then you're my new favorite person. By the way thanks for your reviews, I love your feedback and your opinions and they do motivate me to give you the best I can, regarding quality (partially the reason as to why I took so long). Also just a little hint, the person texting is not Kurt, its someone totally unexpected but once I reveal it I assume it will all make sense, or at least it does in my head. :P**

**Hope you're enjoying the ride!**


	12. Just Like Jessie James

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your better enjoyment I would recommend you to listen to Cher's version of "The Shoop Shoop Song" and Cher's "Just Like Jessie James" when it's implied to start.**

**A little author's note, I'll try to update sooner as I basically know how this story will go on and develop until the end, the only thing that keeps me from doing it faster are the way I want the things in between to flow. Also I've been wanting to say this before but always forgot, to those of you who are like me and mostly don't like songfics (I know, quite contradicting considering I've written two tribute fics) I would ask you to bear with me and try listening to the song instead of reading the lyrics, it works for me at least. :)**

oOo

Mornings at McKinley were always quiet; people were either too tired or late so the halls were pretty dead. Even though he still had regret over telling off Blaine the day before, Sam was in the best mood he had been in days. This was probably due to the fact that he had gotten his first good night sleep ever since the church incident. Coming clean to both Ryder and Brittany cleaned his consciousness and in a way made him feel stronger. Besides that was the hardest step, given the time he could even come out publically and finally get together with Blaine properly. Still there was that essential point, he needed to fix things with Blaine.

Just as he finished getting the books he needed for the first half of the day, Ryder pulled Sam over to his direction. "Sam, I need to ask you something really quick." Ryder asked quietly.

"Sure dude, anything. But try to make it quick, first period's my first class with Blaine and I need to get a seat close to him just to get things clear with him." Sam replied anxiously.

Ryder nodded before quickly checking out if no one was close. "I wanted to come out today at glee practice just to have that load of my back and to keep people from giving Kitty a hard time about being my supposed beard even though we're no longer dating, but I wanted to ask you to keep it a secret just because I want people to hear it from me."

"Sure, I can do that. I would ask you the same though; I don't really know about coming out today, or even this week for that matter but I also want people to hear it from me." Sam replied, to which Ryder smiled and shook his hand.

"We have a deal then, see you in math!" Ryder said as he walked away to his class, which Sam did as well.

As he arrived to the classroom he noticed that the teacher wasn't even there and there were still plenty of empty seats. He saw Blaine seating in is usual spot, to Sam's relief. As he walked closer he saw Blaine avoiding looking at him, he didn't even greeted him like he accustomed to which made Sam realize he was either bitter or still hurt from their fight yesterday. Keeping quiet wasn't going to bring words out of Blaine's mouth so Sam made the first move. "Hey, um, so I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I saw all of your texts and, ah, I'm sorry for not replying I was just busy and to be honest a bit altered to answer."

Blaine gave him a sad smirk while still avoiding eye contact. "Don't… don't worry about it. It was stupid of me to react the way I did, it's just that I couldn't help but imagine how thing could have been if…"

"I know, if I didn't fucked up since the beginning. Guess I'm just a big time idiot." Sam asked, which apparently made Blaine finally give up on avoiding Sam.

"Hey don't say that. I mean you accepted me screwing things up during that incident in my house on the weekend. The least I could do is accept your mishap in an equal was as you accepted my flaws." Hearing those words Sam felt proud, he even managed to make Blaine smile which always made him feel better no matter what.

Sam smiled back at Blaine. "I also wanted you to know… I told Ryder everything yesterday." Sam saw Blaine's surprised expression, which was to be expected.

"What did he say? How did he take it?" Blaine asked impatiently.

Sam sighed, a bit to dramatically for his taste, before replying. "Well, it was less dramatic than what I had ever hoped but…" Still unsure about telling Blaine about the kiss they shared Sam stopped, which just made Blaine look at him with a look that asked for an answer. As much as he would had rather not say anything, Sam knew keeping secrets would only make things take a turn for the worse. "… we kissed afterwards."

As much as he expected something like that to happen, hearing it just crushed Blaine and judging by Sam's expression he wasn't that good at hiding the pain. To think that if he hadn't exploded the way he did yesterday everything would be the same between them just made him feel worse. "Oh, well I'm glad you two could work things out. You've always deserved someone better than me anyways…"

Sam couldn't believe Blaine's words. He had always been Sam's ideal of perfection, or at least the closest thing to it. "Hey you didn't let me finish. Afterwards I just told him it wasn't what I wanted because I still have feelings for you. You'll need more that just a small fight and a slap in the face to make me think you're not nothing less than perfect."

Blaine blushed, which made his face quickly turned a pinkish hue of red. "Oh don't even remind me of the slap, what was I thinking? How can you say I'm perfect when it's clearly the other way around?"

Sam placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Hey, stop that. If you bash yourself one more time I'll seriously consider not showing you the surprise I have for you."

Sam noticed Blaine raising an eyebrow in interest. "Sam, you said that as if this week hadn't been full of surprises already."

"Hey this one will be a pleasant one, I promise." Blaine was right, this week wasn't already over and he was exhausted, all the strain contained within himself along with the teen angst he felt were a deadly combination.

Without looking skeptical Blaine just gave Sam a friendly gaze before replying. "Alright I'll trust you, besides I owe you one. I never imagine you'd talk to me, not even forgive me for that matter, so soon. I was even practicing an apology speech in front of my mirror yesterday, boy was that lame." It was now Blaine who had Sam smiling, he even managed to make him chuckle a bit.

"Possibly cute but not lame. Besides, I don't think anyone could stay mad at you for long, specially when you do the puppy eyes." Sam replied making Blaine blush once again.

"Heh… yeah it's become somewhat of a reflex when I face someone after an uncomfortable situation, or at least that's what both Tina and Kurt have told me countless of times." Blaine said before turning around as both of them heard the teacher enter the room.

oOo

The rest of the day had gone better than expected, not much homework was assigned by teachers, Tina was able to pass Sam the answers to the classwork he wasn't understanding during science class and Artie had just announced that he had gotten tickets for Blaine, him and Sam for the new Star Trek movie pre-screening on Friday. He was even able to catch up with Ryder between classes and he hadn't been harassed in the entire day so that was something to be grateful for. Glee club practice was up and he had the surprise he had for Blaine to lookup to which made him feel slightly nervous as he wanted things to go as perfect as possible.

Upon entering the quire room he saw that there was already a lot of hype going on but he wasn't aware at what exactly. Everything was exactly the same as it would have normally been but taking a better look he noticed most of the girls as well as Jake were surrounding someone who's identity was concealed by the small crowd. Trying to get a better look he noticed the lack of shoes in the person's feet which was a dead giveaway of the person being Joe, Sam hoped that the commotion wasn't due to another of his dreads being hacked off or maybe even worse.

"Guys, what's going on? I haven't seen this much excitement in the room since… well you know…" Sam asked not wanting to directly remind everyone of the Ryder issue; before anyone could answer he noticed that everyone's expressions were that of amusement or surprise but in a good way.

Sugar was the first to approach Sam and he could tell that she couldn't contain the excitement of what she was about to say. "Before anything I would like to say that this was sort of my idea in the first place. Sam, prepare to meet the new and improved Joseph Hart!" Without hesitation, Sugar tried to push both Unique and Marley out of the way to prevent further view obstruction.

"Sugar, girl you know I love you but you should think twice about shoving both Ms. Rose and Unique out of the way." Unique replied obviously annoyed by Sugar's antics.

"Sorry, Asperger sometimes make me get a bit physical."

Marley's face suddenly brightened. "That actually give me an idea, have you guys ever though of covering Olivia Newton John's-"

"Been there, done that." Sue Sylvester replied from the hallways making everybody's head's turn.

"We need to remember to close that door." Artie replied as he went and did it himself. "Marley I can't believe you never saw coach Sylvester's video, it went viral in 2010."

"Would everyone keep quiet for a minute? I was in the middle of something!" Sugar screamed as everyone turned their attention to her. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, I present to you the new Joe Hart."

Joe stood up from his seat and Sam now knew why everyone looked as surprised as they did a while ago. Gone where the dreads and a more conventional haircut took its place. "Wow… it will take some time to get used to it but you can actually pull of a normal hairstyle, never imagined I'd live to see this day."

Joe gave him a smile while ruffling his hair. "Yeah I would have never guessed so myself but Sugar was pretty persuasive. Keeping the dreads but still hiding the shorn part would have just been grasping to the past. Change is always something we should give a try."

"Yeah I suppose you're right…" Before Sam could continue he notice both Blaine and Tina entering the room. He noticed that Ryder, Brittany and Kitty were missing which he assumed was because of Sue changing the Cheerio practices, having Jake there just helped as he assumed he decided to skip it but seeing Blaine in uniform just made all of his doubts rise again. In almost a nothing after they arrived he saw Mr. Schuester enter the room afterwards.

"Well guys, the week's almost over and we've yet to practice this week's group number. We'll make our way to the auditorium but before I'd like to address the angry anonymous letters I've been getting stuffed in my office. At first I thought it had something to do with Brittany but then I noticed they weren't written in crayon and had my name written correctly so I'd just like to get this clear. First off, I'm sorry if I've been showing favoritism towards certain members of the group." All eyes quickly turned towards Blaine, who in return was to busy looking towards Marley's direction to notice all of the stares. "I do want all seniors to have their time to shine so that might explain why some people get the spotlight a bit more often than the rest."

Tina quickly replied not convinced by the statement. "What about people like Artie or Sam, they're seniors too but they don't barely get time under the limelight anymore."

"I thought about that and came up with something. For the Regionals this year I decided to include a bit of everyone. Artie, Jake, Sam, Ryder and Joe would could sing an all guys group number while Brittany, Kitty, Tina, Unique and Sugar could sing an all girls group one." Mr. Schue said as Tina rolled her eyes.

"And that leaves Blaine and Marley doing exactly what?" She snapped quickly, obviously angered.

"I thought a duet would work rather than having a solo. That way everyone would get a part." He answered as Sugar raised her hand.

"While I like the everyone gets a part I would rather just dance in the group number. This is my senior year but I would rather keep a low profile, you never know when someone will take an unflattering picture of you while performing. I mean did anyone saw those awful pics around the Internet of Beyoncé's Super Bowl performance? I'd rather play if safe."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't get to perform much on the glee club so I assumed it's only fair to-" Mr. Schue just stopped as he saw Sugar nodding.

"I'd rather keep my performances in the quire room, that way if I ever grow tired of the socialite lifestyle I plan on having after graduating I can become one of those undiscovered talents people tend to enjoy so much like Alanis Morissette or Rebecca Black."

"Alright, whatever you're comfortable with Sugar. Now the other issue I wanted to address, I didn't want to offend any one by having the old New Direction alumni to come mentor you. When I saw how much you enjoyed Santana, Quinn, Finn and the others come to help I thought it was a way of them sharing you their experiences so you could overcome the adversities they had not only during competitions but also while being members of the New Directions because I do realize you guys might get a ton of crap from other students so I thought it would help you, in no way did I ever wanted to make you feel like you weren't good enough when compared to them." While no one actually consciously thought about that much most of their faces were filled with relief and comfort from hearing their teacher say that as in a way, now that the issue had been addressed, they could see why whoever wrote the letters meant that.

"I think I speak from everyone's behalf when I say we don't only appreciate all the hard work you put on the glee club but the fact that you decided to make a public apology, it does take courage to come into amends with one's mistakes." Marley said while everyone else nodded.

"Thanks guys, it does mean a lot to have your trust, I suppose we can now head to the auditorium. Also, Tina, after giving it some thought, I don't mind you guys singing Kylie Minogue songs." Mr. Schuester replied while Tina gave her an oblivious look.

"Thanks Mr. Schue but, why address me when both Unique and Blaine also wanted to sing Kylie songs?" Tina asked innocently as Mr. Schue just smirked.

"Let's just call it intuition." He said just before leaving with the rest of the group following next.

Tina quickly turned to Blaine. "Was I really that obvious?"

Blaine just chuckled. "I don't know, I think that the "_What about people like Artie or Sam, they're seniors too but they don't barely get time under the limelight anymore_" part was a bit over the top."

"Like if you weren't ignoring the obvious when everyone was looking at you." Tina replied as they both made their way to the auditorium. "I know you used to be the Warbler's golden boy but as part of the New Directions you'll have to at least keep up with my nagging before I let you keep all of the solos."

"Hey I'm all in for equality within the group, I can handle you guys getting the solos once in a while." Blaine replied as Tina just stared at him.

"Are you listening to yourself? "_Once in a while?_" I bet you're just holding back with the Cher stuff just to get the solo parts in whatever the group number is." Tina's comment made Blaine flinch and in return he gave her a cold glare.

"First of all, yes, as you might have noticed when we had our little sing-off at the beginning of the school year about who was to be the new Rachel I might have gotten a bit competitive but no, I'm not the kind of person to go hog the spotlight. Besides, why the sudden aggression?" Blaine asked Tina who was as heated up about the argument as Blaine.

"Hey I'm not the one that made a big deal out of this."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Tina's mouth popped open in annoyance. "Umm, but you totally did. If you hadn't started the whole "Blaine gets so many solos" debate we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Oh please, the fact that my statement offended you just makes you seem more guilty about it, not to mention attention whore-ish." Tina said with a satisfied expression as she noticed Blaine's offended expression.

"Honey, attention whore-ish is applying Vaporub on a guy who would never feel sexually attracted towards you." Blaine replied with as snarky as possible.

"You say that as if you weren't drooling over Sam who, last time I checked, had you leashed in the friend zone. Also, newsflash for Blaine, him calling you "bro" make any difference, he doesn't wants to sleep with you."

Blaine was way too infuriated to think of a clever comeback and just said the first thing that came he could think off. "Well newsflash for Tina, at least Blaine will be getting some love back from his crush unlike you!" As much as he hated talking in third person Blaine was finally ceased as he had delivered the finishing blow and had yet again proven he could win an argument no matter how uncivil the situation was. The debate professor at Dalton would have been proud. Still the sound of Tina's stuff hitting the ground as well as the expression of shock on her face made him realize what had actually happened. "Oh crap…"

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you have way to much explaining to do." Tina's expression meant business and as glad as he was about not having to apologize to her over the argument as, judging from her expression, she had probably forgotten already, he knew competitiveness had gotten the best of him yet again.

oOo

As everyone arrived at the auditorium, they all noticed Ryder was at the center of the stage with Kurt beside him. Still there was no sign of Brittany who according to Marley had to skip glee practice because according to her she needed to attend an important interview with some MIT persons. As everyone finally got into their seats Ryder got in front of the microphone.

"Hi everyone thanks for coming. I… well you might know all about the rumors circling around town and I think it's time to finally just let the truth out. Yes, I do like, well you know, guys. I was in a bit of denial at first but I came in terms with it in the most… unexpected way to say the least but I also know I like girls as well, which brings me to my second announcement, I know none of you are doing this but I just want people to stop throwing crap at Kitty for being my "beard" because she wasn't. What I felt, well actually what I feel for her is real and no matter what people say I'm just a guy who loves people in general, I don't matter what's what they have down there. I don't really want to put a label on myself so I would just call myself a philanthropist." A brief silence filled the auditorium before Jake stood up and clapped quickly followed by Marley and Kitty and then the rest of the New Directions.

Tina quietly whispered in Blaine's ear as the applauses continued and Ryder seemed nothing but pleased at the acceptance from his peers. "Well what do you know, I believe you were correct yet again Blaine. Seems like everything you told me was true."

Blaine gave an uneasy look at his friend. "But you better keep quiet Tina Cohen-Chang, I trust you the secret because we're best friends, if Sam's business ends up being revealed by someone other than him you'll be the first one I will blame."

"Chill out, I can keep a secret. Besides as you said we're best friends, I doubt any other person in the world would forgive you as quickly as I did over that stupid fight we had." Tina said as the applauses began fading.

Blaine just smiled. "Right. Just remember, whenever you see me trying to hog the microphone let me know, I know I can be a bit… overachieving at times but just give me a small wake-up call and I'll try to tone myself down. It's part of my nature and I can't help myself. Deal?"

Tina nodded, as the tension between them was practically dead. "Deal."

Ryder once again took the microphone after asking both Marley and Sugar to join him on stage. Kurt was telling them some stuff while Ryder began talking. "Now I kind of spent all of my break time practicing a song I feel kind of felt fitted with both the theme Mr. Schue and Kurt set up and basically as a message to all of us who have felt confused about someone's love. I'm telling you this from experience, once you share a kiss you know if it was meant to be." He quickly winked at Kitty who just smiled back.

Kurt finalized his instructing with both Marley and Sugar and left the stage as he instructed the band to start playing. "Blow us away Ryder!"

"_Does he love me? I want to know. How can I tell if he loves me so?_" Ryder's vocals were quite strong on the first verse, which was enough for Blaine to he was singing Betty Everett's "The Shoop Shoop Song", or at least the Cher arrangement of the song as he saw Kurt was behind all most of it.

Marley and Sugar served as the back-up singers and did quite good while at it. "_Is it in his eyes?_"

"_Oh no you'll be deceived._" Ryder's lyrics got to Sam, as much as he was sure that he was dedicating the song to Kitty as a way to get back with her, Sam knew some of the lyrics fitted Ryder's deception of knowing Sam didn't feel the same way he felt about him.

"_If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss_." Ryder was completely into the performance but couldn't help but watch at some of the reactions. Kitty was clearly enjoying the song but looked quite unsettled at the same time. Sam was also on the uneasy side which kind of made Ryder question the song choice, he clearly wanted to make both of them feel better about the situation but apparently he wasn't able to pull it off the way he wanted. "_Hug him, squeeze him tight__, __to find out what you want to know. If it's love, if it really is, is there in his kiss?_"

Even if he was just sitting on a stool in front of the microphone, the soul he added to the lyrics made the performance really great. Blaine was enjoying it a lot more than what he expected. He did notice Sam looked a bit unsettled a few seats away from him. He scooted over next to him before quietly whispering. "Hey are you okay? It's a happy song, why the long face?"

Sam waited for the next instrumental part to take place to answer. "Are you listening to the lyrics? _It's in his kiss_? I mean I know the obvious way to see it is just as a big kiss and make-up song for him and Kitty but I can't help but feel bad about yesterday. Do you think he's mad at me for not returning his affection?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he heard the blond boy's comment. "Sam you're overthinking it, I doubt he's one to hold a grudge. Besides he's still obviously in love with Kitty you can't beat yourself up for stuff like this."

"Still, its not as if someone can forget their feeling for someone else in less than a day." Sam replied back as the performance was coming to an end.

"Believe me, once you notice that your love is unrequited you haven no other choice than just lean to do that. After guilty pleasure week I was trying to drop whatever I felt for, well you know the rest anyways." Blaine said, as to which Sam quickly understood the Blaine's indirect statement.

"Hey but we managed to work it out, but what about him?" Sam asked rapidly.

"He can still work out what he originally had with someone else. Obviously this discovery was something he was meant to acknowledge at some point but he had something going on before. I'm actually surprised he didn't get pissed at you for making him break-up with Kitty." Blaine said while Sam gave it more though. "Now we can continue this later. I have talking while someone's performing, it's rude."

Shortly after, Ryder's performance was over. As he left the stage he quickly took a seat beside Kitty. "So, what did you think? Did you like it?"

"It was cute. I do hope though that you aren't expecting us to get back together just like that." She replied while Ryder's smile slowly faded.

"Yeah I understand. Still I do have a chance, right?" He asked while trying to sound as carefree as always.

"You might but you never told me who was the guy you were crushing on."

Ryder looked towards Sam's direction to see if he wasn't looking, luckily he was talking with Blaine. "Promise not to make a big deal out of this?"

"Come on, just spill it." Kitty demanded impatiently.

"Sam." Kitty's eyes widened a bit but she still remained as calm as always, at least for her standards.

"Bleach blonde Sam Evans? Not bad actually but you do know he does have a girlfriend, right?" Ryder just wanted to tell Kitty everything, that Sam was no longer with Brittany, that they both had a hot kiss the previous day but he gave Sam his word and not a word would come out of his mouth.

"Yeah… I know. He wasn't interested so I just gave up on him." Ryder replied sadly.

Kitty just raised an eyebrow. "So… that would turn me into your rebound?" Ryder nervously began to mumble before Kitty giggled. "Relax, I'm just teasing. Still I believe we both need time. While you coming into terms with your sexuality so quickly might be a good thing I still think you need time to think about this more."

"You're right. Thanks for making this easier than how it should." Ryder said before hugging Kitty who still was thinking about the mysterious text messages she was getting. Even if he actually ended up liking guys she felt that she needed to clean Ryder's name or at least get payback against the person who got him into the uncomfortable situation he had to pass through to get to where he was now.

Kurt once again went up to the front of the auditorium as he made an announcement. "Well before going into the group number Mr. Schue had plan I would like to welcome Sam to take the stage as I believe he has something in store for us."

Sam quickly stood up from his seat and got went into the stage as quickly as he could. He grabbed one of the guitars near the band members and took a seat on the stool where Ryder previously sat a few moments ago.

"First off I'd like to say this song actually has some meaningful lyrics. At least for me anyways, hope you all like it."

As the band began playing Sam began playing the guitar as well. Everyone was watching and Sam felt nothing but comfortable with the song, Kurt did an amazing job at picking the song, which actually reminded him of the country sounds he enjoyed.

"_You're struttin' into town like you're slinging a gun, just a small town dude with a big city attitude."_

Tina quickly whispered into Blaine's ear. "Well, well, well, looks like someone's getting serenaded. He's totally talking about you."

"You just can't get over my big ego can't you?" Blaine said jokingly as he remained quiet for the rest of the song.

"_You think you'll knock me off my feet 'til I'm flat on the floor, 'til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm begin for more. So come on baby, come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for._" As he continued his way through the song he couldn't help but smile at times as Kurt sang some of the lyrics with him at his seat in the auditorium but what got him the most was the fact that Blaine had that dreamy expression all over his face. Seeing him happy was all he cared about. "_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames, just like Jessie James._"

oOo

As she made her way towards the Lima Bean, Kitty couldn't help but analyze the environment. There was no one she particularly knew so she wasn't sure of whom to expect. As she finally took a seat she texted the mysterious person to let him/her know she was there. A few minutes passed before a finger tapping on her shoulder startled her.

"Hello, you must be Katie." Slightly annoyed at whoever was behind her getting her name wrong she realized the voice was a male one. When she turned around she noticed two guys, attractive enough to pass as male models behind her, yet she couldn't erase the expression of disgust from her face.

"First off, it's Kitty. Second, what the hell do you have to do with any of this?" She quickly asked as both of them took a seat at her table.

"I believe introductions work best while both persons are actually facing each other, not that your school full of savages would understand anyways but whatever. Hunter Clarington, the pleasure is all yours. The gentleman besides me, Sebastian Smythe." The Warbler's captain said as Kitty still looked at them coldly.

"Save it steroid junkie, I know who both of you are. So I ask you again, what the hell do you have to do with any of this?" Kitty demanded as both guys still looked as calm and composed as before.

Hunter once again replied back as Sebastian just watched the conversation progress. "Okay my feline friend, you might know Blaine Anderson, also know as the reason people think Dalton is a school that appears gay, was a former Warbler, right?" Kitty nodded while still looking skeptical. "Well, one does not simply leave Dalton without having their whole life printed in one of these." Sebastian then handed Hunter a folder labeled "Blaine Devon Anderson". "Residence, telephone number, blood type, we've got all of his information here. It just took some heavy questioning before we realized that your token gay guy was the one to sabotage the Warbler and humiliate me in front of the whole state of Ohio so I decided, what better way to thank him than by returning him the favor?"

Kitty now more than angered looked confused. "I don't understand. What are your trying to get to?"

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and replied back. "Basically we want you to help us get back at Anderson and his bottle blond bimbo for messing with the Warblers. We discovered both of them did a little inside job to get us out of the competition."

"And why do you think I would do that?" Kitty asked while still glaring at both of them.

"Because we came prepared." Hunter said as he got his cellphone out. "All it took was Anderson's cellphone number, a computer hacking geek and patience for us to get this." Hunter handed Kitty the cellphone as she read through the texts that filled the screen. They were Blaine and Sam's conversations through cellphone texting.

"Okay I'm all in for a little payback but this just crosses the line, this is creepy in so many levels." She said as she left the phone down.

Sebastian still keeping his cool answered, back. "Read the first five texts from this week's Tuesday." Kitty quickly scrolled until the found the aforementioned date.

**S: **_Dude, I don't know what to do. Ryder's getting all of this crap and it's all my fault._

**B: **_It gets worse. Guess who just got kicked out of the Cheerios? _

**S: **_Please tell me it was you…_

**B: **_I wish. Sue made Kitty leave because of all of the church scandal._

**S: **_Shit. I shouldn't have taken Ryder's paper from the damn bag._

Kitty felt sick. She trusted Sam enough to tell her biggest truth in front of him. She had begun treating him with respect, well not much but still it was better than what she used to. "So Sam did this to him… to me?"

"The truth hurts Kitty Cat, the real lesson here is to trust no one." Hunter replied taking his phone back. "Now here's what we need you to do-"

"Hey stop right there. I appreciate the gesture but I'd rather not be part of this mess." She said as she began taking her stuff.

Hunter chuckled a bit, which made Kitty feel a bit nervous. "You make it sound like if we were giving you a choice. You are part of this whether you like it or not."

"What if I just ignore both of you creepers and continue with my life?" Kitty asked rhetorically.

Sebastian was the one to answer this time. "You really don't know what we're capable of right? Want to know how your hot, yet kind of stupid boyfriend became the talk of the town? You can thank that to us. Once we knew about that from one of the Warblers who attended that seminar we had that news go viral. We also know about your little secret. We kept it in the shadows just because we considered you a potential ally. Having our little spy inside your little joke of a glee club would help us diminish you from the inside. You know, a little divide and conquer kind of thing."

Hunter then finished off. "So unless you want your little confession to gain as much popularity as your boyfriend's faux one did, I would keep my pretty mouth shut and do as we say. I would like to remind you that girls with your… issue aren't well seen in small towns like this one."

Kitty was terrified. These guys were dangerous and she knew pissing them off would just make thing harder for her. "Alright, you win. But please, don't hurt Ryder anymore. He's been through a lot already."

Sebastian gave her a devious look. "We know. According to one of peroxide blonde's texts, stud Bieber had the hots for him. It's actually nice to know he plays for both teams."

Hunter just continued to fix his attention to Kitty, like a predator waiting for its prey. "I don't suppose you are aware of the thing going between Anderson and Evans right?" Kitty's confused expression gave away her lack of knowledge on the topic. "I imagined. So look, first step of the plan will be messing with their little star-crossed love, at least until we can get close enough to phase two of the plan."

"Which would be?"

"Patience, you'll know when the time comes. As for now, you'll do as we say. Also a friendly reminder, if by any means we discover you've given us away, and I swear we will discover it one way or another, your little secret will be Tweeter's next trending topic." Hunter's tone just made Kitty realize there was no turning back.

oOo

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I'm just one chapter away from finishing this story before going into the continuation which will solve all of the doubts this one leaves, I also noticed I lost some followers which is always a sad thing but it did motivate me to write this as better as possible. So finally the bad guys are revealed, I hope it was a surprise or at least not as obvious. I'm planning of making this story follow the show's canon as in incorporating it back, and have the continuation take place after the All or Nothing episode. I included a little nod to the show's canon (Hunter calling Kitty "Katie" to address the whole Unique/Ryder storyline which doesn't exist in this AU) as well as to Samuel Larsen's haircut (Joe's new haircut in this story is totally the same as Samuel's new one) which at first I hated but now I've grown to like and kind of fitted with the whole build-up I gave Joe in the previous chapters. Next chapter will have THE Cher song (I assume it needs no introduction) finally appearing as well as the (I hope good enough) ending for this story.**

**Really hope you enjoyed this after the long wait.**

**P.S. The other main reason as to why I took so long to write this was because I was looking and once I found them, lost two beta readers while writing this chapter (I still appreciate both of them immensely) so if by any chance you know of any beta reader who's free or willing to beta this feel free to PM me with their info as I want this to be as enjoyable and as good quality for the readers as possible.**

**Thanks a ton for your support, reviews are love! **


	13. Believe

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your better enjoyment I would recommend you to listen to the Xenomania Mix of Cher's "Believe".**

**First off I wanted to thank my awesome beta (who was sort of in a break but came back just in time) because he's awesome, future updates will take a bit of time because he lives in Mexico and well you know, time zone differences and the likes. So as said last chapter, this is the final one. I'll like to thank everyone who kept up with me and whether you think my writing style is awesome or awful I'm just glad you were able to bear with me. I'll write a full-length thank you letter (specially for those who won't read the continuation) on the end so for now just enjoy.**

oOo

Getting up early was a habit now and she didn't mind it at all as she had more time to use. For some strange reason Rachel always thought that mornings were a lot brighter inNew York. Having cars waking you up was a lot less pleasant than the passing birds in Ohio but for some reason listening to all the things going on outside fueled her with energy. Without thinking twice about getting up Rachel began digging on all of her clothes to find the best outfit for the occasion.

Fridays usually were days she preferred to spend practicing Cassandra's choreographies in advance, as she knew no matter how much time she invested in them, Ms. July would still tell her most of her moves were sloppy. Good thing was that today wasn't one of those Fridays and since it was the last weekday of her free week from anything related to NYADA, Rachel had planned the best for last. Without Kurt near she only had Santana to recur to for company, Rachel hated herself for not following her own mental note of getting more friends but with the whole Brody mess half of the school hated her for no reason. The whole situation brought back her high school days to mind but rather than having a pretty blonde cheerleader ruining her life as if it was an Olympic sport, the torch got passed to tall, tanned and hunky Brody Weston.

Once ready, Rachel left her room and walked to the dinning area to grab the box of cereal near the counter but once she actually arrived at the dinning table an unexpected guest startled her enough to the point of letting out a short shriek.

"Is everything alright? I think I saw a roach back there somewhere but I get you, those things scare me to the core as well."

It was that girl from the dive bar both Santana and her saw singing the other day and she was wearing her… sleepwear? "Well that was embarrassing. Sorry about that, I'm aware of the high crime rate on the city and seeing someone who's not a regular on the apartment caught me off guard."

The blonde girl just gave her a quick smile before taking a sip of what appeared to be coffee, from one of Rachel's mugs none the less, and reading the newspaper from the day before which was still on the table.

"Um… I don't want to come off as rude but would you mind telling me what's the reason you're blessing us with your presence?" Rachel was trying to sound as comfortable as possible even if she wasn't. She didn't remember hearing anyone enter the apartment last night. She did slept earlier than usual but the doubt was still burning inside her.

"Don't worry, your friend Santana invited me over last night. I hope we didn't wake you up with the noise or anything." Now everything seemed clear. Of course it had to be Santana the one to invite her over, her personal disclaimer was that she was like a lizard or some crap like that. Being honest with herself, Rachel thought Santana had taken an awfully long time to not bring random girls to their apartment yet.

"Oh, so are you two like… you know…" Being proper to a person she just knew for less than an hour was already hard but having her stuck in this situation just made thing a lot more uncomfortable than who they should had been.

The girl just giggled a bit before turning Rachel's way. "No don't worry, I doubt you'll see me here frequently, it was just a booty call. Besides I personally prefer guys, it's easier. I'm not one to kiss and tell but Santana can get a bit bossy."

_Way too much information_.

Before the already awkward conversation could advance any further, Santana arrived at the scene just as mellow as Marina. "Morning ladies, anything worth my time going on?"

"Not really, I was just asking your friend here about, well you know, being without previous announcement but apart from that everything's perfect." Rachel replied obviously annoyed at how calm both of them looked considering the situation.

"Oh come on Rachel loosen up. That's the reason all of your relationships fail, you're way too uptight for your own health and for those who surround you." Santana said as she raided the fridge for something to eat.

"That's so not true! The whole Brody Weston thing was doomed from the beginning, if it wasn't for him I would still be with Finn and not cleaning up after you." Rachel replied before she saw Santana just shrug while continuing to serve her breakfast.

"Might be true but still, you were the one to fall for him in the first place." Santana answered back.

Before Rachel could defend herself, Marina intervened into the conversation as well. "Wait, so you date Brody Weston? As in tall, buff and handsome Brody Weston?"

_Great, another fangirl? What's with that guy that gets all girls swooning for him? Well, besides the fact that he looks amazing, but he's still a lying backstabber…_

"Don't forget deceiving and man whore-ish." Santana added as she sat on the dinning table.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm not proud of it but I won't lie to you, I did go out him for a while but it's all over now."

The look of amusement on Marina's face still didn't wear off. "That's new, I never knew Brody was into girls like you. I suppose people really do change, but not completely as I take it, he's still on the male escort business, right?"

Her jaw dropped, the barely acquaintance-able girl Rachel had known for less than fifteen minutes who she tried to be nice with had just practically insulted her. "Um… excuse me? Girls like me? Let me guess, he was the one to go for easy big boobed blonde bimbos, right?" The rush of anger came way too fast for Rachel noticed to notice that she pointed unshamelessly at Marina just as she said the last portion of the statement.

The blonde quickly stood up from her seat and walked towards Rachel's direction with a nasty look on her face. "Probably but would you blame him? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I slept with a weird hybrid consisting of David Schwimmer, Snooki and the midget from Game of Thrones." Marina said loudly as Santana looked on shock from her seat. "Don't worry, I'll let you weep in peace I'm was going to leave anyways. Santana, it was a pleasure. Hobbit, I'll consider getting a nose job if I were you, I doubt it would help you much but you need all the help you can get." As soon as she finished she picked up her bag from Santana's room, got a grey jacket on and left the apartment.

"Okay what the hell was that? First she insults me and then she expects me to just take it lightly before storming out? I hate using words that degrade females as a whole but that girl's a total bitch." Rachel said furiously as she walked to the sofa.

"I have to hand it to you Berry. I've never seen you stand up for yourself like that before." Santana said as she finished eating her bowl of cereal.

"Of course I stood up for myself, there's no way I would have let that hussy run over me like if it was nothing." As she sat on the sofa she noticed a bunch of papers on it. "Ugh, she didn't even take all of her stuff with her."

"Check if there's nothing we can make use off. Fingers crossed for some coupons." Santana said as Rachel just went ahead and did it. As she rummaged through the many pamphlets and calling cards Rachel found a flyer that earned her attention.

_Wuthering Heights. An independent musical production based on the music of Kate Bush. Auditions open starting next month._

oOo

"How was your day?" Tina asked as soon as she met Blaine on his way to the auditorium.

"Just as usual. You would be surprised to know that not even half of the people on the calculus class did the homework." Blaine replied back.

"You mean the optional homework?"

"They're extra credits Tina!"

"That I bet you don't even need." Tina reply just made Blaine roll his eyes as they continue their way to the auditorium.

Once they arrived they saw Mr. Schuester along with some other members of the New Directions on the stage practicing the choreography. Kurt was nowhere to be found which was a first for this week. The auditorium was quite transited, which was something odd but at the same time quite plausible considering it was the time when people left from school to their extra activities.

Tina's look of annoyance was more than evident. "Why does the auditorium have to be so close to the cafeteria, fields and basically everywhere?"

"It's not as if this people are going to stay here during practice. Besides it's nice to know the auditorium is used by other people." Blaine replied as they made their way to the stage.

"As a shortcut?"

"Come on T, no need to get feisty over things like this."

As they arrived to the stage, the rest of the group greeted them as they joined the practice. Mr. Schuester then regrouped all of the present members. "Okay guys, as soon as the auditorium's clear we'll start with our last number of the week. I'm pretty sure this could be good enough to be regional's material."

"Mr. Schue, where's Kurt? I thought he was going to help us through this week." Marley asked while some others nodded in agreement.

"After yesterday's practice he told me he wasn't going to come today. He wanted to go spend his last day with his family. Besides he already gave us a lot of help, if the group number goes as planned we will blow the judges away." Mr. Schue told the group. Kurt's absence caught Blaine by surprise, specially considering he had invested more time in the group number.

More people continued to arrive to the auditorium. Artie, Brittany and Joe arrived together while Kitty arrived with a small entourage of Cheerio's behind her. To everyone's surprise, the Cheerio's also went up the stage and three of them were carrying a heavy looking juice keg.

"Who would have guessed, the Cheerios bringing us drinks? Never imagined I would see this day." Sam said jokingly as Kitty and the other cheerleaders gave him a cold glare.

"Keep wishing bottle blonde. The girls just need to take the keg to the gym, there's a shortcut backstage." Kitty snapped back at Sam who backed off as the cheerleaders disappeared towards the upward stairs of the auditorium.

"Alright then, so are you guys ready?" Mr. Schuester asked as the whole grouped agreed. "Alright, before anything I'd like to let everyone know that the lead verses for this song will be sung by Tina."

Sugar, Blaine, Marley and Artie as well as some others clapped as Tina's expression reflected surprise and fulfillment. "I can't believe you chose me, I really don't know what to say."

"You deserved it Tay Tay, besides I've been dying to hear your Cher voice." Blaine told his friend who just laughed it off.

"I'll try to make you proud B, just try not to get jealous." Tina replied followed with a wink which made Blaine chuckle.

"Everyone remembers the choreography right?" Jake asked as everyone nodded except for Brittany.

"I missed yesterday's practice but I'm a fast learner when it comes to dancing." Jake and Brittany both walked backstage for a while to practice the dance moves while everyone waited at the front stage.

Sam walked to Ryder's direction while everyone waited. "Hey."

"Hey." Things between both of them had been awkward ever since Sam's revelation. They barely talked to each other when at Ryder's home but even if the communication was lacking Sam understood why things were the way it was.

"How have things been?"

"Ever since coming out I noticed the stares have decreased. Most jocks are still yelling out insults but to be honest I don't care anymore, specially since some guys of the football team actually came to me in support." Ryder said while Sam nodded.

"It's good to know not all jocks are dumb meatheads." Sam said as Ryder smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I mean at first I thought I was doomed to get slushie facials for the rest of my life at McKinley but it's good to have people outside of the glee club sticking up for me." Ryder replied, Sam still was looking a bit uneasy for some reason, which made Ryder curious. "How about you? Have thing worked out with… you know who?"

Sam gave a weak laugh before answering, even after everything he had done to him, he still cared for him. "Things are okay but nothing mayor has happened." Ryder patted Sam's shoulder while beaming a smile towards him. "Also just wanted to let you know, you as well as Brittany and Blaine deserve someone better than me and I'm sure all of you will find the right person someday."

Ryder's smiled yet again. Sam couldn't help but do the same, his smile was contagious. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"Alright guys Britt learned the routine! Damn girl you weren't lying, you are a quick learner." Jake said as Brittany walked along with him.

"Thanks mini-Puck, you're a good teacher. I never thought giving names the dance moves made things so easy. My cat has always told me that's something only crazy people do. Can't wait to tell him how wrong his was." Brittany said as Jake just looked at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah, crazy people." Jake replied as both of them took their position.

"Alright Tina, take it away!" Mr. Schue announced as he gave the band the sign to start playing.

The sound of the music filled the auditorium as everyone was ready to begin their group number. Tina took a deep breath while closing here eyes before letting the first verse. "_Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough, no_." As she repeated the first verse the rest of the group joined in to begin with the choreography.

"_No matter how hard I try, you keep pushing me aside but I can't break through. There's no talking to you_." It had been a while since Sam had felt identified by lyrics of a song he hadn't chosen. In less than a month he had already pushed away three different person's affection towards him, which made him feel horrible about himself.

"_It's __so sad that you're leaving__, t__akes time to believe it__, but __after all is said and done__you're gonna be the lonely one, oh._" The chorus began and everyone joined in. The joy in Tina's face was more than enough to make Blaine feel better about the argument they had the day prior and maybe she was right, everyone needed a time in the spotlight. Blaine loved being in the limelight just as the next person but seeing Tina enjoy herself made missing on a solo worthwhile.

"_But I know that I'll get through this. And I know that I am strong." _While still following the routine on the group number Sam noticed a red gooey liquid fall from above the stage. "_I don't need you anymore."_ More drips fell close to Sam while no one seemed to notice, mostly because he was on the back. He noticed the dripping continuing which led to Sam stop dancing and turned upwards. The Cheerio's with the juice keg where on the upper section of the stage where the gaffers usually worked.

The cheerleaders obviously noticed Sam looking upwards because in a matter of seconds they tilted the keg in such way that made the red fluid fall faster. The odor from it also became stronger; it was now evident that it was cherry flavored slushie. From a quick calculation he made, there was no way that the slushie waterfall about to fall over the stage could hit him but he noticed that just in front of him stood Blaine, unaware of what was about to happen.

He had already hurt Brittany and Ryder with due to his insecurities, there was no way he would let Blaine down as well, no matter how bad the consequence from intervening could be it was also a chance at redemption. "Blaine! Wait!"

The loud yell was more than enough to have everyone stop on their feet and turn around. Without thinking twice Sam concealed Blaine in a tight hug. The instance was just as sudden and surprising for Blaine. "Sam what are you-" Before he could even finish Blaine heard the huge splash sound coming from behind Sam.

The freezing sensation from the huge amount of slushie covering his entire back was so harsh that Sam couldn't help but tremble violently but even then he was still holding Blaine between his arms. In a matter of seconds Mr. Schuester ran up the stage and was already beside Sam. "Who did this? Come down here right now!"

Sam slowly loosened his grip on Blaine who was still shaking a bit. At first he thought Sam had lost his mind and decided to randomly hug him but after seeing the real intention of the hug he felt like hugging Sam back. Never before had he seen so much slushie fall on a person, the only thing comparable was the slushie that Sebastian used to blind him last year and even that wasn't as much slushie as the one covering Sam.

In a matter of minutes many light steps where heard making their way down and the identity of the perpetuators was revealed. Not to anyone's particular surprise the Cheerio's that everyone saw earlier where trying to make their way down while being as silent as possible but much to their dismay a large portion of the glee club was waiting downstairs for them.

"Young ladies, I don't know or particularly care what was the big idea behind this and even if my gut tells me Sue had something to do with this you're still in so much trouble, pranks like this are something I won't tolerate anywhere, let alone here. You're all coming to the principal's office with me." The glee kids where not accustomed to seeing Mr. Schue like this, the serious tone in his voice was honestly a bit terrifying and it showed since the normally proud and secure expressions on the cheerleaders faces now reflected that of a kicked puppy.

Blaine and Sam where still in the same spot. Not a word had been said but the look on Sam's face melted Blaine, it was the Sebastian thing all over again but bigger and instead of taking the shot himself, it was Sam who took the bullet for him. The rest of the glee club was confronting the Cheerio's in the back which gave both of them the chance to be perfectly honest without anyone judging or glancing.

"Sam, why did you-?" Blaine took the initiative to break the ice but just as soon Sam took the lead.

"Because you're my friend, maybe even more. You would have done the same for me, hell you've done this before, remember? I wasn't going to let them get to you; you've protected me for way too much time. You took me in, even if it was for a short time, and you helped me get a new place afterwards. Besides, if you were the only person I confided the secret of the mess that happened in the church and no matter what you still where beside me." Sam's words were enough to make Blaine crack a smile, which apparently had the same effect on Sam.

"You know me enough to know that I won't say no to a compliment, but yours just make me seem like this amazing human being that I'm obviously not-"

Shaking his head while giving a silent chuckle Sam grabbed a hold of one of Blaine's hands. "You are to me."

Blaine gave Sam one of his commercial worthy smiles which just made Sam melt on the inside. Blaine was obviously moved by the comment and anything that made Blaine give out such a honest smile, specially when it came from him, was stronger than any superpower or special ability anyone could posses.

"You know what? I really don't want to prolong the inevitable any longer. Loving you is something I can't really control and you have no idea of all the willpower that's keeping me from kissing you right now. I think we should make this public." Sam said while the smile on Blaine's face widened a bit but disappeared just as quickly.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear those words coming from you but… I really don't think this is the right time. I mean, Ryder basically just came out and after seeing all the crap he went through I don't think I could bare seeing you go through the same." Blaine replied while Sam's grin remained the same.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about me. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. I can take a few stupid insults if it means I get to be with you without keeping our thing a secret."

"I'm aware of the, the thing is I don't think I could take it. I've already hurt someone before, as you're probably aware, and I swear the guilt will never disappear. If you get hurt, even if it's by some petty insults I still wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that it was because of me." Blaine replied while Sam looked at him with sad eyes. "Besides, you know I would probably punch the living crap out of them if they insulted you, which would probably get me expelled."

Sam's sad expression quickly faded away and was replaced with a light laugh. "I suppose you're right but I beg of you, please don't pull a Mercedes on me. I just want to know if… you know _us_ will happen some day."

Blaine nodded, which made Sam's face reflect his amusement and joy, like that of an ecstatic little kid. "Definitively, we just need to figure out when the right time should be but worry not, I'll wait all the time's that necessary."

Sam's glee was contagious and now Blaine was the one that couldn't contain the happiness. Even if nothing was official this felt like it had taken their relationship to the next step. At this pace who knew what the future had in store for them.

"So shall we join the rest of the group?" Blaine asked while Sam chuckled.

"You go, I need to clean myself. All of my back's covered with slushie as well as most of my hair. I need to get it out before it get any stickier and any drastic measure has to be taken." Sam said as Blaine agreed.

"You're right. Do you have any other clothes to change into, though?" Blaine asked Sam who was giving it a thought.

"Well I still have that extra change I left in the locker rooms, I suppose I could use that."

"I don't think we are allowed to wear tank tops, or any sleeveless shirt for that matter outside of the gym." Blaine reminded Sam who didn't seemed to worried.

"Hey classes are over for the day, everyone's on their afterschool clubs right now so I don't think I'll get in trouble for my clothes. Besides, I noticed you always pay me more attention when I wear tank tops." Sam boasted while Blaine simply smiled.

"Alright, but are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Don't worry Blaine, just let them know where I left." Blaine smiled as Sam's grin widened. "Also before we return back to reality…" Just as quickly as he finished Sam gave Blaine a quick smooch on his cheek, which made Blaine blush shamelessly as well as crack the widest smile he could achieve. While not a kiss on the lips, this was just as powerful.

oOo

"So you're trying to tell me that, Sam, the same person who literally spent all last year pursing Mercedes's affection and weeping after she rejected him is now in love with your ex-boyfriend?" The surprised tone in Burt's voice was something Kurt was expecting to hear, it was not everyday that someone told you that someone you thought you knew wasn't what they appeared.

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow but that's the way it is. That's why I ask you to please take him back in; coming out is a hard process. He'll most likely have a harder time dealing with it than I did and you were the main reason I was able to take the bullying for the first year out of the closet." Kurt replied as his father gave grin his way.

"I understand but you got to remember I told you Sam decided to leave on his own. We can't force him to stay him if he doesn't want to."

"You can still offer him, if he doesn't want to then don't insist but next time you run into him please ask him." Kurt replied while Burt nodded slowly.

"Alright, if that will let you sleep at night I'll give it a shot." Kurt looked pleased which opened the possibility to ask the questions he still had for his son. "So how is Anderson taking this?"

"He's fine with it, to be honest I haven't seen him this happy since… you know." Kurt's voice began to break as he talked.

"Come on son, I thought both of you had worked this out."

"We did, but letting go is harder than what I thought. Blaine was and will still be a huge part of my life and I know he can take care of himself but letting him go is just harsh." Kurt said while he tried to contain himself from breaking down to tear in front of his father. "What if thing's with Sam don't work out? I don't want him to get hurt any more."

"Hey, it's good that you are concerned about him but you said so yourself. He's strong enough to take it. Besides, Evans is a nice kid, I doubt he would hurt Blaine and vice versa." Burt said in a comforting tone which apparently helped Kurt calm down a bit.

"You do know all of Sam's relationships haven't been the most steady right?" Kurt asked while Burt just chuckled.

"I'm aware of that, yes. But have you ever considered that it was because it was all just paving the way for him to find the one that was meant to be?"

"I think you're right, dad. But still, promise me that you'll try to help and make things between them work. I know Blaine was responsible for our break-up but so was I, don't let them make the same mistakes."

Kurt's remark now was reciprocated with a laugh from his father. "So now you want me to play cupid?"

"Technically yes, but they already like each other so I was thinking more like the voice of reason. You, along with Rachel, helped me get through the depression of breaking-up with Blaine. I wouldn't trust anyone more with such task." Kurt said, now obviously less sad which made his father crack a smile.

"Alright, I'll do my best then. But with all this matchmaking job you've been doing I just hope you find time for yourself as well. Helping Anderson is a nice gesture but don't let that get in the way of your own personal life." Burt stated as Kurt nodded.

"Come on dad, you know better than that. Haven't I told you about this guy, Adam before?" Kurt asked with a devious grin on his face.

"I believe you haven't."

Kurt smiled as he saw his father's skeptic expression. "He's a guy I've been seeing lately, he's nice. And British as well."

oOo

"Don't you have anything to say for yourselves?" Mr. Schue continued to ask as the cheerleaders remained silent.

While they still looked as harmless as before one of them armed herself with courage and decided to answer. "I don't think it's fair you're going all out on us when one of your own was the one who planned this on the first place."

The statement made confusion quickly rise, for a few seconds the identity of the person behind the plan had people perplexed but before any fingers could be pointed at anyone Kitty walked forward.

"They're right. I was responsible for this, there's no need for them to get in trouble they were just doing what I told them." Kitty said, most members of the New Direction's seemed surprised but some other's expressions didn't reflect much, as if they were expecting her to be the one behind it all.

"Kitty I don't know what to say. I'm disappointed in you, why would you sabotage your own peers work, did you honestly thought this could solve anything." Mr. Schuester asked while the blonde cheerleader just appeared to ignore the question.

"Can we just get this over with? Regardless of what I say I'll still have to go to the principal's office." Kitty snapped at her teacher who, while frustrated, stopped bombarding her with questions but not before giving a final announcement.

"Guys, we'll return to the choir room. You girls are still under my watch and Kitty we'll visit Figgins later." Everyone went their separate way as the auditorium emptied itself.

oOo

_Crap, this thing is harder to get out than I remember. It's way too sticky and the color will totally mess with my hair. Damn it._

Sam continued to wash out the slushie out of his head. It had been a while now but he had gotten most of the slushie out and he had already changed clothes so he was just a few washes away from meeting up with Blaine before glee club ended and the Cheerio's practice began.

Things where looking bright, coming into terms with himself and letting everything out to Blaine was a great confidence boost and it certainly gave Sam enough motivation to find a way to come out properly.

As he continued to wash his hair everything remained clam which was the main reason of what was about to happen a lot more surprising and disturbing.

_BANG!_

oOo

"What was that?" Marley asked alarmed as anxiety filled the choir room.

"It sounded an awful lot like a gunshot." Jake said which made everyone in the room feel worried.

"Guys calm down! There's no need to panic, we just need to stay-"

_BANG!_

Sugar gave a loud screech which would have continued if it hadn't been for Joe silencing her with his hand.

"Guys, drop to the floor! Try to stay as quiet as possible!" Mr. Schue said as everyone sat on the floor. Some people where shaking while others where trying to contain the horror.

"Alright, everyone's here?" No immediate answer came, which was obviously an effect of the fear. "Guys give me an answer! Is everyone here?"

Blaine, as terrified as he was, was the first to answer. "Sam! He's not here! We need to get him here!"

"Where's Sam?" Brittany asked, the scared tone in her voice taking over.

"He left to the l-locker rooms, he said he n-needed to change. I knew I should have gone with him!" Blaine said as his voice broke and the tears didn't take long to follow.

"Calm down dude, he's probably okay." Jake said trying to comfort Blaine.

"He's outside all on his own and he could probably get killed!" Blaine's tone rose, which just startled the already nervous people.

"Zip it Blaine, you'll get us all killed if you keep this up!" Kitty snapped while still sounding a bit frightened.

"How dare you! This is all your fault, you're a traitor and I swear, if anything happens to Sam I'll get you for it, you hear me?" Blaine's angry tone just made the already tense environment turn worse.

Marley and Sugar where already crying and the rest where not far behind. Mr. Schuester was trying to keep them all calm but there wasn't much to do.

Kitty considered letting out a piece of her mind towards Blaine but she knew she could accidentally slip out the secret the two Warblers told her and judging by their threats that was something she couldn't risk.

"Mr. Schue, we need to get Sam here with us, he could get hurt." Brittany said while getting up from her place.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Mr. Schuester said as he saw Brittany walk quickly towards the door. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry, if I don't come back in ten minutes tell Lord Tubbington, Santana and James Van Der Beek that I love them…" She stopped for a second as she noticed Blaine's rage had turned into tears. "…Blaine, everything's gonna be alright, I promise." Without thinking twice, Brittany ran out of the classroom before Mr. Schuester could get to her.

"Damn it Brittany, come back here!" Calling her wasn't doing any difference and before they noticed, the blonde cheerleader was gone.

oOo

How this was happening was beyond Sam's understanding. One minute he was taking sticky red substance off from his hair and now he was panicking inside one of the stalls.

After the sound of the shots everything remained silent. The worst part was that, due to the rush of changing clothes quickly, he had left his phone on his clothing bag at the locker rooms as well as his cellphone. There was no way of communication with anyone. That's when uncertainty began to fill his thoughts. Without any communication he couldn't know if anyone got hurt or needed help.

In times like this he remember the school drills dictated they had to stay as quiet as possible until someone announced that everything was safe and so he did. He was alone with silence being his only companion, which only made thing a lot worse because as much as he wanted to stay calm and think about other stuff he realized that uncomfortable silence could be so loud.

oOo

The locker rooms where just as empty as the hallways, which wasn't a surprise but it gave Brittany the chance of searching for Sam quicker.

"Sam… Sam are you here? Can you hear me?" Brittany whispered as she slowly walked deeper into the room. Not a soul could be heard which just made the already scary environment a lot more frightening.

She noticed a few lockers where still opened and some bags where laying on the benches but there was still no sign of Sam. Without hesitation she decided to call him to see if his ringtone could give a way his location. After a few seconds she could hear Rocky's theme playing somewhere close to her. As she followed the sound of the music playing she found a large red bag, which she assumed, could only be Sam's. As she got closer she noticed a white shirt was lying on top of the bag. A huge red stain almost covered a full side of it, if she hadn't known better the rush of the moment would have made her think it was actually blood on the shirt.

In a matter of minutes the sound of steps could be heard. The unsettling mood that already filled the school made even the slightest sound something to be frightened off. As the steps got closer, Brittany expected the worst but as the mysterious person arrived she felt nothing but relief.

"Brittany what's wrong with you? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mr. Schuester said as he approached the scared cheerleader. "I get that you're concerned about Sam but this was a reckless move."

"Sam's not here Mr. Schue, he could be hurt! We need to find him!" Control wasn't something Brittany could use at a situation like this.

"I understand and believe me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Sam but just like that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you. I'll look for Sam but promise me you'll go back to the choir room as quickly and quietly as possible." Mr. Schuester said as he held Brittany in a hug while washing away some of her tears.

"I will, but please be careful."

"I will."

oOo

"Calm down Blaine. Sam will be all right. Brittany and Mr. Schuester are already looking for him." Tina said as she held Blaine while both of them sat on a corner of the room. Even if the situation made crying acceptable Tina figured that by doing so she wouldn't be a good example for Blaine to keep calm so she struggled to contain herself.

"He's been out for too long. It's my fault, I should have gone with him!" Blaine sobbed as Tina continued to comfort him.

"Have your tried calling him yet?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but his not picking up. I'm telling you, something's happened to him and it's all my fault. I should have been there for him, I was supposed to be the one to protect him for stuff like this."

"There are something's you can't control and this is one of them. You shouldn't blame yourself for stuff like this. You'll just hurt yourself in the long run." Tina replied, patting Blaine's back while hugging him.

"But you don't understand…!" Blaine's lips where obstructed by Tina's finger. She now looked teary eyed but still composed enough to answer back.

"Stop, please stop. You are not the one to blame. No one's the one to blame for this. You're a victim of this just like everyone else. Now keep yourself together, take a deep breath and stay at peace, I assure you that whatever happened, it will get better." Tina's words where enough to keep Blaine quiet but the tears kept rolling.

oOo

The bathroom was just as quiet as it had been a few minutes ago. Sam had nothing but himself and the deadly silence still pierced through his ears. He had never felt so vulnerable and it killed him that he was just hiding while everyone else could be in danger.

That's when it hit him; hiding was the reason for all of his problems. He hid when Ryder suffered; he hid the truth from Brittany. Hiding was the root of all of his problems but this was it, no more hiding. He was going to find everyone, even if it meant getting hurt in the process.

Arming himself with courage, Sam got out of the stall and without hesitation he left the bathroom as well. His shoes where still a bit slippery due to the slushie but that didn't stop him, he ran as fast as he could to get to the choir room.

Just as quickly he ran, while giving a quick turn, Sam slipped and fell to his knees. The slushie was sticky but also easy to slip into and having it all up his shoes just made that inevitable. While trying to get up Sam heard a loud noise coming from behind him. Loud voices and many fast steps conformed the noises.

"I found someone, I need back-up. His head has some red stains, he might be hurt!" A SWAT agent said as two others came and helped Sam back up on his feet.

"Thanks, where you able to find whoever-"

"I'm sorry son but we need to take you outside. Someone could answer your questions outside." Another agent said while another pulled Sam away.

"Wait, you don't understand. I need to find someone!" Sam said trying to pull out of the SWAT agent's grip.

oOo

Thirty minutes later the whole school had been evacuated. Blaine had given the SWAT agents a bit of a struggle since he didn't want to leave the building until Sam had been found but as soon as he was outside near the ambulances he began asking all of the paramedics and police officers for any sign of him. While still searching Blaine felt the embrace of the arms that held him earlier.

"Hey stranger." Sam's voice softly said as Blaine felt how his face turned red.

"Sam! You had me worried sick!" Blaine turned around and noticed Sam had a bandage wrapped around his head. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I wasn't able to get all of the slushie out of my hair and they thought it was an injury." Sam said while Blaine's look of relief made him feel better.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sort of grateful you didn't see me at the choir room. I was a mess back there."

"That makes two of us. The thought of not seeing you again was just to much for me to take." Sam said. "Are you sure you don't want me to make things public? Imagining something happening to you made me realize that we should just do it."

"Sam… I really appreciate the thought but like I told you before I couldn't bear see you get hurt or harassed. This might sound silly but I've always had this pathological need of protecting those who are close to me." Blaine's sincere response, while not what Sam wanted, was something he needed to hear.

"Funny… I always thought I would be the one protecting you. I know I'm not the smartest person so I figured-"

"Hey, who says you haven't? If we're going to be something someday we need to realize that we'll both need to protect each other… just like we've done up until now." Blaine replied while Sam kept the grin on his face.

"You make not wanting to kiss you really hard you know." Sam chuckled.

"It's my natural charm." Blaine replied jokingly.

oOo

"You don't really need to go, everyone's alright and I can look past it if you promise to keep your behavior under check Kitty." Mr. Schuester said as both of them walked towards Principal Figgins' location.

_Off course I don't want to go but it's the best way to avoid any problem. If I can't get near their targets, the bird boys won't have any errands for me._ "Hey I did something wrong and I admit it. Let's just get this over with."

As the approached the principal, they noticed he was already having a word with Sue Sylvester.

"Principal Figgins, could we have a word with you?" Mr. Schuester asked as the schools principal turned their direction.

"I'm on an important discussion with coach Sylvester. What's the matter?"

Kitty took the initiative and explained it herself. "I had some students drop a full keg of slushie on some fellow glee club members and Mr. Schuester won't let stuff like that slip by."

Sue gave a skeptic look before intervening. "Hang on a second. Listen blondie, there's no need to take the credit away from me. That was my idea, no one likes a plagiarist.

"Coach what are you talking abou-" Kitty got interrupted once again by Sue's comments.

"Save it, no need to play innocent. You know that plan was something of my own doing. Don't you dare take the pleasure of a successful plan from me." Sue replied while Kitty and Will both looked confused.

Principal Figgins gave out an annoyed expression. "Oh come on Sue, first the whole shooting mess and now this?"

"Just give me the ticket out already Figgins, it's not as if I needed to work in this God forsaken place." Sue replied.

"Alright, as you wish. I got to say though, this school will miss you and the cheerleading squad will not be the same without you."

"Whatever, just remember I'm expecting this month's paycheck to arrive before Thuesday." As she walked away Kitty noticed coach Sylvester giving her a slight wink. Had she just thrown herself under the bus on purpose just to keep her from getting in trouble?

oOo

"So are you really sure you want to go back to the Hummel's?" Ryder asked Sam.

"Yeah, Burt gave me a call and offered plus Kurt insisted. Besides I didn't plan on invading your home for more than a week." Sam replied jokingly.

"Okay, I'll miss the company but as long as you're happy."

"Still thanks for everything dude, after all the hell I made you live through I know I'm not worthy of a friend as great as you. I still don't feel right bunking in your house after all that." Sam replied while Ryder looked back at him.

"Hey no worries, let's just leave that behind. How are things with Blaine though? I'd never seen him so emotional and one could only assume it was because of you." Ryder asked as Sam tried to hide the smile, hearing how much he cared about his just made him a lot cuter.

"Yeah he told me. Things are fine, he doesn't want to have things move so fast but I understand." Sam replied while Ryder smiled.

"Hey I honestly think you two will make things work. Have you decided when would be a good time for making it official? Ryder asked as Sam just shook his head. "If you ask me I think prom would be the best time. It's almost at the end of the school year so if any jerks decide to give you crap you won't have to endure it for long. Besides, it's your last year so making it special would be the way to go." Sam gave it a thought, he remembered when Kurt got the Prom Queen title but it was best received than how he could have imagined. Why would bringing Blaine as his date be any different? "Think about it Sam. G-night."

oOo

**Okay so most anti-climatic ending ever but I sort of exposed the plot for the next story. First off I'd like to thank everyone who kept up with me, especially since this chapter a lot longer than what I wanted. I'm glad most of my other stuff is getting a bit of attention as well, specially the older ones, I hope the next story lives up to expectations or builds up expectations, it all depends of how you took this one. Also a huge thanks to Shadow of the Emrys for the amazing review, I know most fandoms don't always get along so knowing someone for another fandom liked this makes it worth it. Once again thanks to all the reviewers, followers and readers. **

**Hope you enjoyed the ride! **


End file.
